To Win A Royal Heart
by Kami Kaze
Summary: An accident sends Goku and Goten through time and space, and now they must survive living among the ranks of Vegeta-sei. However, once fate brings Goku and a young Vegeta together, things begin to spin out of control. YAOI. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

To Win a Royal Heart

To Win a Royal Heart

Chapter 1

Goku felt, rather than heard the low growl that rumbled through his chest as he watched his long-time rival and friend tossed to the side like a rag doll. Vegeta's body flew through the air and landed on the battle-scarred earth with a dull thud, his body shuddering visibly at the impact.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed, the air around him flickering with charged particles as his power once again skyrocketed. The monstrosity in front of him gave a low gurgle, what Goku imagined was supposed to be a vulgar laugh. Still sensing Vegeta's ki, though terribly weak, Goku continued the battle with the disgusting violet-hued giant who had invaded Earth just days before. It had been three long days, and Goku was nearly spent.

"Why don't you just give up, Saiyan?" The monster croaked, flashing its sharp, yellowed fangs in something between a grimace and a snarl. Muscles rippled as the beast lumbered over to the fallen Vegeta, nudging him sharply with its booted foot. "Your little friend sure didn't last long…pity…he had such a big mouth, I was beginning to believe his claims." The booted foot drew back before smashing into Vegeta's ribcage, which was already cracked and broken. "Too bad he wasn't half the warrior he claimed to be." The monster said with a smirk.

With another angry growl, Goku stepped forward before disappearing and reappearing behind the beast. "Vegeta is the best warrior I've ever known, don't belittle him in any way!" He raged, bringing his clasped hands down hard on the back of the alien's neck. His power surged, and the force of impact sent the monster face-first into the earth a few feet – Goku was quickly losing control.

Dozens of feet away, Gohan lifted his head to see his father attacking with fast powerful moves, the eyes that were usually clear and lighthearted were now hazed and reflected the bloodshed he was in the midst of creating. The young man shook his head, crawling over to Trunks to check his injuries, and then to Vegeta, who had just awakened and was watching the fight, pain evident in his eyes. Vegeta glanced his way, then waved one hand as if to shoo the half-saiyan away.

"Kakarotto's other brat was sent crashing through those mountains over there.." he said, pointing with a gloved finger. "You best go check on him." Vegeta said softly, cringing before holding his ribs.

Gohan blinked, then painfully flew to go check on his younger brother.

Meanwhile, the fight raged on.

Due to Goku's sudden renewal of strength, the alien was now horribly outmatched, and was enraged because of it. Goku sent a spin kick into it's face, watching with satisfaction as it's nose and mouth erupted into a fountain of sticky green blood; a spin sent back the other direction sent his right fist into the beings stomach repeatedly, until the monster slowly sunk to the ground. He narrowly dodged a ki blast, then another; eyes narrowed over Goku's shoulder as the alien spotted Vegeta trying to stand a few yards away.

With a roar of rage, it raised it's hand towards the injured saiyan prince, it's digits beginning to glow with an eerie yellow light.

"Vegeta!" Goku warned, knowing the older man couldn't get out of the way in time, as injured as he was. Goku blinked out, then reappeared high in the sky, his hands in position. "Ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaa!" he shouted, his arms thrust in front of him as the large ball of energy hurtled towards the monster at surprising speed. The monster had enough time to catch the sneer of triumph the saiyan prince flashed and turn fearful eyes upwards at the blast as it erupted around him, tearing his being to pieces.

As the smoke cleared, Goku heard his sons' voices below and began to float towards the ground, a soft tap sounding as he landed softly. The first voice he heard was Goten's.

"Hey, what's that box there?" His youngest son asked no one in particular. Vegeta didn't look interested and Trunks was still out cold. Gohan squinted into the smoke and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know, bro…I can't see anything." Gohan replied, glancing towards his father as the older saiyan landed a short distance away. "You okay, Dad?" he called out, smiling as he acknowledged the faint nod from his father. However, Goku was also staring into the smoky area with interest, his head cocked to the side and his dark eyes narrowed questioningly.

Goku stepped over to the area where the beast had been, his eyes falling upon a small golden box that sat upon the ground. It was a tiny box, about a quarter of the size of Goku's palm. An eyebrow lifted as he bent and examined it, determining that it wasn't harmful in any obvious way. His hand shot out and snatched it up, peering at it closer.

"Be careful, dad, you don't know what it is!" Goten exclaimed, stepping forward. Gohan nodded in agreement, but stayed silent, his own eyes appraising the small box.

"I am being careful, son. I don't think it's harmful though..." He said, lifting its small lid. A tingling sensation ran through Goku's body and he looked up, surprised at the sudden foreboding of danger he felt. "Boys...go! Now!" He yelled, his eyes widening. Gohan stumbled backwards, but Goten froze, his own eyes wide with panic. "Goten!! Go! N--" The rest of his sentence was silenced as a light flashed from the box, enveloping both of them.

"Dad! Goten!" Gohan screamed as he dashed forward. He cursed as he was abruptly yanked backwards by a strong arm wrapped around his own. Vegeta hissed as pain jolted through his body at the jerking motion his body endured trying to stop the slightly larger half-saiyan, his broken ribs grinding painfully against one another in the process.

"Idiot! Don't go near it!" He growled, staring at the spot that the father and son had been standing. The small golden box lay on it's side, it's lid closed, and Goku and Goten were nowhere to be seen.

"No….Dad…" Gohan whispered softly, yanking his arm from Vegeta's strong grasp. He knelt, lifting the small box. "What…where?" He began, his eyes lifting to look into Vegeta's. Vegeta shook his head silently, his eyes filled with pain and another emotion that made Gohan start with surprise. Sympathy.

* * *

Goku awoke with a jolt, his body sore and tingling. He couldn't remember why he might have been sleeping, and couldn't recall anything that had happened recently. He groaned, wondering if he'd gotten another beating from Vegeta and was sporting yet another concussion. His mind was extremely foggy as he stared into the grass and mud beneath him, his nose twitching and his eyebrows drawing together questioningly. Something smelled off. He couldn't remember the scent of this place, like he'd never been there before.

A noise a few feet from him had him up on his knees in seconds, his heart jumping and his adrenaline surging with cautious instinct. A soft groan escaped his dry, cracked lips as his head swam, a bout of vertigo overtaking him. As his eyes continued to seemingly swim in circles on their own accord, a voice sounded off to his right.

"Dad?" The voice asked weakly; Goku squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly before opening them again, his vertigo tapering off into a slight woozy feeling. His eyes wandered over to the limp form of his youngest son and his head almost immediately cleared.

"Goten…are…are you alright, son?" He asked, edging his way over to Goten. Goten groaned as he tried to push himself up.

"I feel like shit." Goten replied, one hand holding tightly to the side of his skull.

Goku snorted softly, immediately reminding himself of Vegeta. "Yeah, me too. What happened, do you remember?" He asked, dragging his fingers through his spiky, mud caked hair.

"The box, Dad…the light…" Goten answered, lifting his head and meeting his father's gaze. Goku's eyes widened at the memory.

After a few seconds of shock, the tall saiyan glanced around their surroundings curiously. "But…where are we?" They certainly weren't in the desert where they had been fighting the power-hungry alien; and Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks…what had happened to them? Were they okay? By Goten's slightly fearful gaze, he knew his son was wondering the same things. "Well, lets wander around and see what we can find." He said, standing. Almost immediately, he felt heavier, as if the air was denser…or like gravity was pressing down upon him more than usual. He frowned as he watched Goten stand with some difficulty, then turned wordlessly and began walking. Goku froze suddenly as his eyes lifted skywards, his eyes widening, tail stopping it's playful swaying to bristle rigidly.

"Dad, what's wr-" Goten began, a gasp escaping his throat. The sky above them was red, nearly the color of blood. "Kami-sama! Dad, what's wrong with the sky?"

Goku stared upward, his brows drawn together. "Goten…I'm afraid we aren't…on Earth anymore." He said softly. As if to verify this, a sudden gruff voice called out to them.

"You there! Stop where you are!" The voice belonged to a tall man that was just stepping out from a small crop of strange looking trees. The man approached, his muscled bulging around his armor with each move. "Why aren't you suited up?" He demanded, a gloved finger pointing at them accusingly.

"bah…gah…um…" Goku stuttered, then flashed the man a goofy smile. "We don't have uniforms!"

Goten studied the man and his strange attire then leaned over to his father and whispered. "Uh..dad? Isn't….isn't that saiyan armor? Like Vegeta's?" He asked, watching as the recognition flashed in his father's eyes. Goku's eyes shot skyward again, peering into the red sky, then back to the man.

"Oh boy…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lower you Ki some and play the part, Goten. Don't ask questions." He muttered softly.

The man snorted, stepping closer to Goku. "No uniform? Everyone on the base should have armor; Surely you aren't a peasant?" the man snorted again, his eyes raking over both men's physique. "Come with me, I'll get both of you suited up and into quarters before you're both hung for being out past curfew. Why have you not joined the saiyan army until now…you a farming family or something?" he asked as he began to walk away, motioning for them to follow.

Goku wasn't a liar, and had never been one…but now wasn't the time for honesty. "Uh…yes! Yes, I am a farmer, and this is my son. We thought…it was…about time we joined, since we are relatively good fighters…" His eyes slid sideways as his sentence was ended by a strangled cough from Goten. They rounded a corner and at last emerged from the brush, only to be faced with a large expanse of beaten down dirt, a perfect area for sparring, Goku thought idly, before his eyes settled a few miles across the expanse, on the large dark looming fortress.

Well, come on." The man said simply, his short dark spikes swaying only slightly in the crisp breeze as he burst into the air, flying quickly towards the fortress. Goku eyed his son, silently confirming that Goten understood the need for as much silence and caution as possible. Goten nodded, and both blasted off into the sky after the large saiyan. The fortress was large and foreboding; yet slightly primitive looking with it's rough rock outer walls and its basic square structure. On the top of the fortress stood many tall spires, very simple and domed, with doors that led onto small rail-less balconies. Goku assumed these were lookouts. As they flew above it, father and son spotted many small round pods, known to them as being saiyan spacecraft, along with a dozen or more round indentations about the same size.

'_for landing the pods, I bet..'_ Goku thought to himself as his eyes wandered over the expansive roof. The saiyan warrior before them began to descend to the ground outside of the fortress, Goku and Goten following behind slowly. After landing, they both glanced around briefly before the man motioned for them to once again follow him.

He led them up a wide steep set of steps to the front of the fortress; Goku couldn't help but stare at all the saiyans that surrounded him, walking, talking, arguing…daily life for them. He had never been around so many of his own kind before. He looked around in wide-eyed wonder as they entered the large entryway, leading into a spacious court filled with hundreds strong male warriors, only a few females to be seen amongst them, all of them dressed in the same familiar armor. They were swiftly pulled out of the court and down a long hallway, until finally, they stopped before a set of double doors. One guard stood rigid outside of them, but he simply gave the man with them a nod before opening the doors wide, letting them pass into the bright room. One man sat behind a metal desk, his eyes moving over a computer screen on his right. A wall of lockers ran the full length of the wall on the left, and the right was dominated by a section of chairs, in what looked like a waiting area. The man glanced up from his computer, then did a double take.

"Dreggen, what's this?" the man asked, his dark emotionless eyes drifting from Goten to Goku and back again.

"Sir…I found these two outside of the battle field. They claim they are farmers who wish to join combat. They are father and son." He added, stepping aside so the man could get a better look at them. The man stood, his eyes showing no interest whatsoever. His hand reached down for something, and a device was slipped over the man's eye, it's button pressed. The man looked up at Goku, a haze of lights flashing softly against the lens as the device read Goku's power level. The man blinked in surprise, then pressed the button again, coming up with the same number.

"Hn." The man said, turning to Goten and repeating the process. After he was finished, the lens was removed and he stepped around the desk to stand before Goku. "You have the power reading of a first class, young man. How is it you've escaped the ranks so far?" He asked quietly. "Farmer or no, this kind of reading does not go unnoticed."

Goku blinked, not knowing what to say. He had suppressed his ki drastically, without making it so low that it was obvious he was suppressing. He shrugged his shoulder lightly, his face blank. "I don't know, sir…no one has ever said anything to me before about it. My son and I have worked hard training the past few years, though." He said, glancing to Goten, who looked like he was about to throw up.

The man stared at Goku for a brief second, then nodded slowly, not completely accepting the reply. His dark eyes studied Goku's face, a deep frown crossing his features. "You aren't related to Bardock, are you? You look quite a bit like him, wouldn't you say, Dreggen?" The man asked, pointing a finger in Goku's face. "What is your name?"

"ah…no…well, I don't know, sir. My name is…Goku." He answered. "And this is my son, Goten. What class reading is he?"

The man's eyes flickered to the younger saiyan, then back to Goku. "He is showing promise of the second class. By the way, I am General Kellek" He said, then opened his mouth to say more, but just at that moment, the door behind them was flung open roughly, harsh footsteps stomping up to stand next to Goku.

"SOMEONE had BETTER give me some answers about THIS!" A male voice growled softly, slamming a creamy sheet of paper down on the general's desk. General Kellek crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Well now, Bardock…we were just speaking of you." The General said with a smirk.

Goku gasped softly, spinning around to face…himself. Or nearly so. The man looked exactly like him, with the exception of the long scar upon the man's cheek; and the eyes…they were much…harder. Bardock's lip lifted in a snarl before his eyes met Goku's; there, the eyes of his father widened slightly, a haze of confusion masking their dark depths.

"What…" Bardock began, not knowing what to say. Father and son stared at each other with open curiosity, though Goku's interest was innocent, Bardock's was fueled by confusion and anger.

The general chose to step in at that moment. "Bardock…meet Goku, a new recruit to our army. He is of…first class readings." The last three words were meant to hang in the air purposefully. "And his son, Goten…second class. As you are but a third class, I will assign you to show them around, after they are situated. You will also be accompanying them to the meeting this week. Understood?" The general asked, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes as Bardock bristled.

"But general, I should be on planet Yarron right now! Why was I barred from the flight?" Bardock asked, nearly shaking with rage.

"You know the answer to that, Bardock. You were hurt badly two days ago, and need time to heal, son. It's just a week…you'll live without killing for a week, eh? Now…help these two get their armor and get them settled into their new homes. Dismissed, all of you." The general snapped, turning his back to them to look back at his computer monitor.

Bardock stood gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Goku blinked, then gave a lighthearted laugh. "Well…guess we should get some armor…" He said happily, cringing at the death stare his father sent him. _If only you knew, father…_


	2. Chapter 2

To Win A Royal Heart

Chapter 2

After they had basic armor assigned to them, they were led outside the fortress to one of the many barracks surrounding it. Bardock was as silent as possible, only saying what he needed to as he explained any rules and regulations they needed to know.

"You will both sleep here tonight until the tests tomorrow." He said softly, motioning to a bunk against the wall.

Goku blinked, stepping forward towards his father. "Tests? What kind of tests?" He asked warily.

Bardock glanced at Goku and snorted. "They will test you to see if you are indeed a high level warrior of the first class…which I doubt. The same goes for your son. They will test him separately as he is thought as being lower than yourself. I will be here to retrieve you at sunrise." He said, turning without another word and walking out the door. Goten and Goku glanced around the abandoned barracks…they were the only two there.

"Well…this must be a holding barrack or something, wouldn't you say, Goten?" Goku asked, not noticing his son's panicked stare.

"DAD! What the hell is going on? What's happening? Why are we surrounded by saiyans, I thought they were all dead!" Goten nearly screamed, grabbing onto the front of his father's gi.

Goku laughed nervously, removing his son's hands from his shirt. "Oh yea! Well son, we're surrounded by saiyans, because we're on Planet Vegeta; and as far as I can tell, that little box sent us into the past somehow…because, as you know, there is no Planet Vegeta in our time." He explained, stripping his gi off and tossing it onto the bottom bunk. Goten stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"How can you be so calm about this, Dad! How are we going to get home?" Goten nearly shrieked, then silenced as his father scowled, raising his index finger to his lips in warning.

"Goten, you sound like a girl when you shriek." Goku said simply, slightly amused when Goten's mouth opened and closed silently in surprise. "Goten. I know this is scary, but we're going to have to work our way through this without causing any more suspicions. No one can know who we are or where we come from…it's simply too dangerous. Now…son, you're going to have to really open up your saiyan side, and, as I said earlier, act the part. This is a warrior race, and you are part of it, so try not to show that gentleness too much, eh? The same goes for me. We really have to fit in here, because we're here until we, or the folks back home, figure out how to get us back!" Goku explained to his son with somewhat of a severe expression that softened as Goten hung his head with a sigh. Goku motioned to him to strip, then turned his back on his son and walked to the door that led to a small row of shower stalls.

"Hey, so what did you think of your grandfather?" Goku called over his shoulder as he flicked the light on in the shower room. Goten had just finished slipping out of his pants, his head jerking upwards quickly before he tossed his pants aside and followed his father quickly.

"Grandfather…you mean…that Bardock guy…he really is you're father?!" Goten exclaimed, then puffed his cheeks out in thought as Goku nodded and smiled. "Wow…this is just too strange, don't you think, dad?" He asked, stepping under the shower just before he pushed the small knob, hot water spraying out upon his tired, sore muscles.

"Yea…but I have a feeling it will get stranger." Goku said softly, his eyes slightly unfocused as he too stood under the steaming spray.

The next morning, Goku was busy doing finger push-ups on the floor as Bardock strode into the barracks, his foul mood evident by the deep scowl that marred his visage. Goten was just pulling his issued boots on, which earned a snort from his grandfather.

"You were expected to be ready." He said, glaring at the young man. Goten stared at him briefly, then stood with a nod of his head.

"Yes sir. I'm ready now." Goten replied, watching his father stand stiffly, not being used to the slightly restrictive saiyan armor.

"Good. Lets go." Bardock replied, stepping out of the door, Goten and Goku following closely behind him. They stepped out into the morning light, immediately accosted by the sights and sounds around them; warriors milled about the area, not only saiyan, but other strange alien forms that neither father or son had ever seen. He led them into the fortress again, and this time, they went straight for a wide set of stairs centered in the middle of the court. Goku let his eyes roam the court, and for the first time, noticed a large dais situated on the far left wall, just opposite of the hall they had walked down the night before. On the dais was a throne of sorts, though a dark and dreary one, seemingly made from a dark silver-gray metal. Goku's mouth opened as a sudden thought shocked him. He got another shock when he suddenly slammed into Bardock's back. They had reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah! Oh, sorry!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was looking at the throne over there." He explained, ignoring Bardock's glare. The look softened slightly as Bardock's eyes moved from Goku to the throne.

"That is where King Vegeta sits during our meetings and indoor festivals." Bardock explained, turning left down a wide hallway. Another three flights of stairs and what seemed like miles later, they stepped through an open doorway into a large domed room; the room was filled with a couple dozen people, with one line of men off to the side, facing the middle of the room, which was cleared of any objects. "This is where you're test will be, Goten." Bardock said to him before making his way to an official looking man who was writing something on a pad of paper. The man glanced up and nodded once at Bardock's words, then cast a glance over his shoulder at Goten. Bardock motioned for him, and waited until Goten was being signed in before returning to Goku. Goku waved to his son, silently wishing him well.

"He will do well, I'm sure of it." Bardock stated as they walked from the small training hall. "Though I'm not so sure of him being a second class…" he added stiffly before they made their way up three more flights of stairs. Soon echoing voices could be heard and the wall on their right opened to expose a large training hall with eight balcony levels for viewing pleasure. Only a few people stirred on the battleground floor, though there were hundreds, maybe even thousands in the balconies. Goku followed Bardock in slowly, his eyes wide as he turned around in a circle to see everything around him.

"Wow…there's…a lot of people here…" Goku said, swallowing.

Bardock grinned. "Yes…everyone who is important, and even some who aren't important come to watch the first level testing. Even King Vegeta and the Prince. No one wants to miss seeing a possible Elite fight."

At this, Goku's breath caught; as at that exact moment, his eyes settled upon a curtained area two balconies up. There, next to a very obvious King Vegeta, was a younger version of the Prince Vegeta he knew so well. Goku's heart fluttered slightly, his hand lifting, to briefly press his right hand over it as if to keep his heart from fluttering right out of his chest. He had already begun to miss Vegeta, and in the back of his mind he acknowledged that if he hadn't of gotten into trouble, he and Vegeta would most likely be sparring happily at this very moment.

He had come to enjoy the time he spent with Vegeta, and he felt that they were bonding in a very special way, though the specifics of that bond was lost to him. He had even heard Vegeta refer to him as a friend once; and for some reason, even thinking back to that time made his heart beat twice as fast, though it seemed strange for him to have that kind of reaction, even to himself.

What was even stranger was that Vegeta, high up in the balconies, was staring right at him. How could he get close to the Prince when he was just a commoner? Goku had very little hope that he could.

"There are three basic tests."

Bardock's voice interrupted Goku's thoughts, jerking his eyes hesitantly away from Vegeta's young face. _'Kami, he must only be a teenager!' _Goku thought silently before giving his father his undivided attention.

"The first test, you will be paired with another testing subject. You will fight him with everything you've got. If you win, you will move on to the next test, which is when you will be tested against another who has also passed the first test. If you win that, you will be looked over by the doctors afterwards to determine how healthy you still are and how much more you could take. If they determine you able, you go to test three; anyone getting this far will most likely be claimed as an Elite Saiyan Warrior." There he paused. "If you lose the first or second test, your abilities will be judged accordingly and your level will be determined."

Goku listened carefully, nodding slowly. When Bardock stopped, he gave the man a curious glance. "And what is test three?"

Bardock smirked. "You don't think you will actually make it that far, do you? Not many do, so don't get your hopes up. But, since you asked… Test three, you fight the Prince's defender; his body guard."

Goku blinked, casting a glance back up to Vegeta; the young man's eyes were now busy watching a scuffle break out not far from where Goku stood. "Why would they have that as a test?"

"Because only the top Elite get a chance to serve as Defender to Prince Vegeta. They must be either not far below him in power and skill, or above him; and there is none above him with the exception of the King himself. Even so, it is rumored that the big announcement at the next festival will be that Prince Vegeta has surpassed his father. I wouldn't be surprised, you should see him fight, he's ruthless and cunning."

Goku nearly laughed out loud. If Bardock only knew what Goku knew! Vegeta would surpass anything these saiyan's had ever seen! "Ah…I see. So what happens when one defeats the Defender?"

Bardock snorted loudly. "Dream on, Goku. That rarely EVER happens. He's had the same Defender since he was five years old; not that he's ever really needed one, but, it's Royal Standard. If one were to actually beat the Defender, that man would take the Defender's position."

A small smile turned the corner of Goku's mouth. There was his key to getting near Vegeta. He MUST win against the defender…he WOULD win. His back straightened as if a steel rod had replaced his backbone, his eyes narrowing, calculating the power and skill of all the men in the small line; All those that stood in his way.

* * *

Bardock stood with his arms crossed, his face showing no emotion as Goku won the first fight in less than a minute. Kyotsu, a tall muscled man who outweighed Goku by at least a hundred pounds, went down like a sack of rocks by one punch of Goku's fist. The second fight, Goku had blocked and sent the man's own ki ball right back at him, blowing off the man's arm with his own ki. Now Goku stood on the sidelines, the doctors surrounding him, obviously not finding a thing wrong with him, and all Bardock could wonder was where the hell this man had come from.

His thoughts wandered as he watched the man, painfully aware of the extreme likeness between them. This agitated Bardock, though he had yet to say anything to Goku about it. Bardock knew every man in his family line, and Goku wasn't one of them. How was it that he and this man looked so…identical? Not even his own son, Raditz, looked as much like him as Goku did. Though his infant son had shown promise to look more like him, but Bardock wouldn't find out until the boy returned from his mission.

"Hn." He said, guarding his features as Goku was released from the doctors and had began walking back towards him. Goku came to stand next to him quietly, and he pondered the swell of pride he suddenly felt for the other man.

"One more fight, then?" Goku asked, his eyes lifting upwards to stare directly into the dark glossy depths of prince Vegeta's eyes. Goku shivered softly at the frown he received, one that he knew meant Vegeta was appraising him, sizing him up. A glance to the side found him staring into much harsher eyes, those of Vegeta's father. The King broke eye contact with him as he leaned over to say something to a large man standing just off to the side.

Goku's eyes bulged. "HEY! Is that Nappa up there?" He asked out loud before he realized it.

Bardock looked at him with mild surprise. "Of course it is. You know Nappa? That's good, since you're going to get your ass beat into the ground by him in a few minutes."

Goku grinned ferally, and Bardock couldn't help but fall back a step at the ambitious glaze in the man's eyes that looked nearly euphoric. "NAPPA is Vegeta's guard? This will be much easier than I thought!" Goku quipped with a laugh, slapping the top of his thigh. He paused and glanced at his father, who was looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Eh….I mean…" He laughed nervously, his hand sliding behind his head to rub the back of his neck. He was saved when his name was suddenly called out from the middle of the arena. It was time. Goku rushed off towards the battle area, his eyes once again lifting to meet those of Vegeta's; Vegeta leaned against the balcony looking down at him with curiosity that seemed to burn right through him. Nappa walked confidently down the steep staircase that led from the royal balcony down to the arena floor while Goku took his position and waited, his excitement growing by the minute. He would be meeting Vegeta very soon!

Nappa stood opposite of Goku, smirking, his right fist smacking into his left threateningly. "You think you stand a chance against me, huh?" He asked, taking a step forward, his smirk unwavering.

Goku simply smiled, then crouched low; Nappa did the same as he lifted a hand, motioning for Goku to take the first shot. The earth-saiyan shrugged lightly before launching himself into the air, slamming his foot into Nappa's jaw, ignoring the man's hiss of pain and the sickening crack of his jaw. Goku landed softly behind the larger saiyan warrior, awaiting the man's attack, which came quite quickly. With a howl of rage, Nappa swung his fist, nearly throwing himself off balance after Goku's quick dodge; Goku acted immediately, landing a series of harsh jabs to Nappa's ribcage before shooting high into the air, Nappa hot on his heels. As they ascended, punches and kicks were exchanged, though only one managed to get past Goku's defenses, yet all of Goku's landed precisely.

They battled high above the arena floor, the air around them charged with not only their own exerted energy, but with the crowd's, which was roaring loudly in excitement. Goku blurred, appearing behind Nappa, lifting his arms and bringing them down with crushing force into the man's back. Nappa grunted, sailing downwards to the arena floor where he crashed right through six feet or more; Goku took that moment to look around him, and much to his surprise, found himself just feet from Vegeta, the prince's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. He was forced to break the eye contact when with a roar, Nappa flew up at him from the crater his body had created. A small ki blast shot towards him, and he effortlessly knocked it aside, not worrying too much about the damage it did to the building.

'_I'm getting tired of this, it's stupid to even play this charade, though I know I have to for a reason. But now It's time to end this test.' _Goku thought silently. He powered up slightly and dove towards the enraged Nappa, blurring in and out before appearing in front of the large man.

One punch to the jaw.

One kick to the stomach.

A ki blast to the chest.

Nappa sailed limply towards the ground where his body fell into the same crater he had made minutes before.

* * *

Vegeta stood, watching with detached interest; these tests had never amused him much, but it was something that he, the Prince of Vegeta-sei, had to attend. He let his eyes wander across the training arena, picking out the participants and betting with himself that at least 7 of them wouldn't pass the first test.

'_Where is the 8__th__ warrior, though?'_ He asked himself, his eyes narrowing into fine slits as he let his gaze wander around once more before it landed upon Bardock. _'Ah, Bardock. Now there's one that needs to be retested. He is far too good of a fighter to be a mere third class. I've seen him fight on a few missions for Frieza, and he's not only an excellent fighter, but cunning, also.'_ He frowned suddenly, blinking as he seen two of Bardock. "What the…" Vegeta said out loud, leaning forward slightly.

His mind went blank as he stared at the tall spiky haired man standing next to Bardock; the two men nearly looked like twins, though he noted immediately that the other man seemed to have a much softer nature about him, and the difference was obvious just looking at the different light behind each man's eyes. Vegeta pursed his lips, rubbing his chin. He knew Bardock had only two sons, Radditz and Kakarotto. Raditz he himself knew quite well, unfortunately; the young man drove him insane sometimes. As for Kakarotto, Vegeta had never laid eyes on him, as he was sent to another planet shortly after birth. Not to mention that the child was only a young teenager by now, and this man was surely older than Bardock by at least a few years, if not more. Perhaps Bardock had an elder brother? Vegeta gave a mental shrug. _'All I know is that he must be the 8__th__ warrior here for testing.'_ He watched the man closely, frowning the entire time.

There was something strange about the man…something not quite right, and Vegeta didn't like the feeling he got. This man would pass the first test…and the second; but the third? Vegeta glanced past his father to his long-time bodyguard, Nappa_. 'Now there's an idiot if there has ever been one. Excellent fighter, but no brain what so ever. Will that stranger be able to defeat him?_' His musings were interrupted by his father.

"Vegeta. Who is that man with Bardock?" The King asked, his own eyes staring down upon the man with interest.

"I don't know, Father. Perhaps Bardock's elder brother? I'm not sure. Is he one of the testers, do you think?"

"Mmm." King Vegeta answered with a nod.

'_Thought so. The fights are about to start, lets see what he's..' _his thought disappeared as the man lifted his head to stare into the prince's eyes. Vegeta's heart seemed to stop as the man held his gaze, dark pools of liquid tenderness reaching out to brush lightly against his soul. Vegeta shivered softly after the man turned away, earning a glare from Bardock as it was obvious the man had been too busy staring at him to hear Bardock's words. He would definitely be watching this man closely.

Vegeta was rewarded not long after that thought, as Goku began his first fight that ended just after it had begun. He was mildly surprised, but excited by the promise this man might hold. The second fight found Vegeta nearly shocked as the man had blown his opponents arm off with the other man's own ki blast. Once again, the fight lasted less than a minute. Now Nappa would have to fight the mysterious man; for some reason, Vegeta shivered again.

"Well, he's a good fighter it seems, but he's nothing compared to me. I'll show him a real fight, your majesty." Nappa boasted as he descended the steps. Vegeta simply ignored him, and watched as the fight began; it had started out simply enough, but it was obvious to Vegeta that the other man had quite a bit of power behind him. The crowd went wild as both men flew into the air, rising higher and higher, their punches and kicks fast and hard. Suddenly Nappa was sent hurdling down into the ground, a large cloud of dust exploding into the air around them. Vegeta watched silently as the man in the air turned, meeting his gaze once more.

'_Who IS this man, he acts as if he knows me, but that's impossible. Aside from his resemblance to that third class Bardock, I do not recognize him…and I KNOW I'd remember him. His power…while it doesn't feel extremely high, it has a unique flavor to it…almost exotic…' _He blinked, snapping out of his dazed thoughts as he heard Nappa roar and watched the man deflect his second ki blast of the day. This one he simply knocked off in the other direction where it slammed into the balcony on the opposite side of where Vegeta sat. There were a few screams, but most had seen it coming and had moved out of the way. Vegeta looked back to the fight just in time to see the most amazing thing.

The man dove towards Nappa, inflicting three hits. A punch, a kick and a ki blast.

And then it was over. Nappa was down. The strange man hadn't even broken a sweat, though Vegeta was sure no one else had noticed, they were too excited, stomping and yelling like idiots. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as the man was named the winner.

"The winner, Goku!" The announcer yelled, lifting the man's arm in the air.

"Well, well, well. Looks as if you have a new defender, son." King Vegeta said before he stood, clapping lazily at the great show of power.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vegeta paced, his brows drawn down into a deep frown. "What do you mean, you don't know? Woman, I know you're smarter than that, get on it already! I want Kakarotto back, and I want him back NOW!" He yelled, stomping his foot to exaggerate the fact. "What is the delay already?"

Having been the victim of Vegeta's temper tantrums plenty of times before, Bulma laughed. "Vegeta, you look like a spoiled little boy when you do that. As a matter of fact, you ARE a spoiled little boy!" She ignored his hiss and went on to explain, her voice softening slightly. "Vegeta, I want to get Goku and Goten back too, but I really need more time to examine this box. It's very mysterious…I can't find anything written about it anywhere; it's most likely alien, and that means some heavy duty searching and studying."

"Well just don't take forever…get all those scientists that are forever cowering before you and kissing your ass to come over here and work on it with you. Do whatever it takes, woman." Vegeta finished softly before turning to leave the room.

"Vegeta…you know, I thought you would have been happy to have Goku gone. I mean, you complain about him every minute of your waking day, and you're constantly telling him to his face that you don't like him, and don't want him hanging around. Now all of a sudden, you act all freaked out when he's gone for a few hours. If it weren't you and he we were talking about, I'd say you'd developed a little crush!"

Vegeta froze at the door, gritting his teeth before he turned back. "Kakarotto, no matter how annoying and mind-numbingly idiotic, is the only other like me left…." He paused, closing his eyes briefly. "Don't waste time asking questions, just get him back." He said, turning and disappearing out the door.

He wanted to kill something. He wanted to blow something up, to make someone suffer for making him suffer. It had been eighteen hours…forty-four minutes…and sixteen seconds since Goku had disappeared. At first, it hadn't seemed very bad at all, though he had been worried about the baka and his slightly demented offspring. Then he had gone to bed, slipping into an exhausted sleep after all the fighting that had been done the past few days; that's when the dreams started. Strange dreams of his youth that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember them when he awoke. For some reason he knew they included Goku somewhere, but how the earth-raised Saiyan fit into the dreams, he had no clue. When he awoke, it was there…a strong pull deep inside him that created an incessant need to see and touch the man, to know that he was ok and not dead. Again.

* * *

Shortly after his defeat of Nappa, Bardock led Goku to another armory, where he was issued new armor; armor reserved for the Elite. Goku didn't see much of a difference between the armor aside from the color, but he shrugged and accepted it without a word of protest. Bardock waited until they stepped out of the armory before he spoke.

"I must say, you surprised me. I really didn't think you would turn out to be that good of a fighter." He said without much emotion.

Goku smiled and shrugged. "Not everyone is what they seem."

"By the way. Your son…Goten. He _was_ ranked second class, and came out with the highest rating out of those he tested with. Two surprises in one day, I'm not sure I could take much more.." Bardock quipped sarcastically. "If you want to see him, I'll show you where his living quarters are."

Goku blinked and turned towards his father. "Living quarters…you mean we're not staying in the empty barracks anymore?"

Bardock snorted. "Hardly. Goten's quarters are on the third floor, east wing." He replied, turning down another hallway. Goku tried his best to memorize their travels, but it was near impossible with all the hallways that looked the same. They climbed a wide flight of stairs, giving way to a quiet hallway. They stopped before a door and Bardock lifted his hand, pressing the small button next to the sign that read "#343s Goten". Goku's smile beamed as the door slid open, revealing a very tired but happy Goten.

"Son! I heard how you did in your testing, that's great!" he cried, stepping inside to clap his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad…I heard you did pretty well too…heard you beat the crap out of that guy Nappa!"

Goku snickered softly, casting a glance at Bardock, who stood in the doorway watching them with interest. Bardock, caught staring, coughed lightly and looked away.

Goten stepped forward. "So Bardock…do you have any sons?" He asked innocently. Goku inhaled deeply and choked while Bardock nodded softly.

"I do. Two."

"Yea? Where are they?" Goten pressed, still acting as nonchalant as possible while Goku fidgeted nervously.

"My oldest son recently returned from clearing out the planet Gorushka. My youngest son…." He trailed off slightly, and then squared his shoulders as he looked at both of them. "My youngest son was sent to the planet Earth, but hasn't…returned." He paused, and then stepped forward, his hand rising slightly. "I'm sure he's fine…but…years have passed, the planet should have been purged by now. However, the son of a third class isn't worth going to look for, I was told." He added, his chin rising slightly as his eyes flashed with anger.

Goku suddenly felt ill. He had never thought that his father might have thought much about him, but it was clear now that Bardock had tried to get his superiors to look for him, but had failed. _It's the way it was meant to be…if they had found you, you wouldn't be the person you are today…and the earth wouldn't have been saved repeatedly._ He thought, swallowing the lump in his throat. The silence in the room grew, and finally Bardock cleared his throat, the other two saiyans looking up sharply from their own thoughts.

"Anyway…I'll show you to your quarters, Goku, and then you two can spend some time together before Goten leaves in the morning." Bardock said, turning towards the door.

"Huh…wait! Leaves? Leaves where?!" Goku exclaimed, noting the blank look on his son's face. Bardock turned slowly back to them, his eyes darting between father and son. "Goten is scheduled to leave for duty upon Frieza's ship for three months. He leaves in the morning."

Goten's face drained of all it's color. "F..f…frieza?" He asked quietly, licking his lips as he turned towards Goku.

_Oh Kami…._ "Ah…are you _sure_ he's going to be leaving…I mean, after all, he just got here…" Goku said, his voice taking on a strained tone.

"Yes, I'm positive. Anyway, let me show you to your quarters so I can go home. It's been a long day." Bardock said as he walked through the door before turning to look back at Goten. "You're a strong young man, Goten. Work hard and make us all proud." He said softly before disappearing around the corner.

Up and up they went, following the steep winding staircase; Goku counted the levels as they passed them, and had decided, by the time they stepped past the last set of guards and into a plush hallway, that they were on the 25th floor. This floor was distinctly different than the rest they had been past, with it's dark plush carpeting and tapestry covered walls. Dim lights shined forth from jeweled sconces on the walls, and every twenty feet or so, the ceiling gave way to thick glass that allowed you to look into the dark sky.

They passed a few doors before passing a wide hall to the right that led to a small staircase and two huge double doors, a pair of guards standing stoically in front of them.

Goku's dark eyes slid toward Bardock, who didn't so much as glance in his direction. "What was down that hallway back there?" Goku asked, jerking his head to the side as they passed another set of massive double doors; these were not guarded, however. Just past the double doors, they slowed at a smaller set of doors; Goku frowned slightly, looking to Bardock for an answer.

As he slowed, Bardock threw a glance over his shoulder. "The hall back there? That leads to King Vegeta's chambers."

Goku's jaw dropped. "Well…then…. so this is the royal family's living area?!" Goku whispered harshly, hoping they wouldn't get caught there. "What are we doing here, Bardock?"

Bardock cast him a narrowed look and snorted, pushing the double doors open to reveal a dimly lit room that was devoid of any personal possessions. Five steps led down into the sunken room and gave way to an exquisite yet simply decorated sitting room that contained a few extravagant plush chairs, a table and a fireplace. The room curved in a half circle until it met with the wide opening at the far end, giving Goku a good view of the large bed and other sparse furnishings in the room beyond.

"Where did you think the Prince's defender would sleep? Halfway across the keep?" Bardock asked with wry amusement.

Goku paused. "This…this is MY room?!" He exclaimed, following Bardock into the bedroom beyond.

"Yes, these are your new quarters. This door here…" He motioned with his hand to the small door on the north wall of his bedroom. "Is the door to Prince Vegeta's quarters; your rooms are joined by this door in case of emergency. Here's the main rule. If you're called for, or if you hear something suspicious or a struggle, you crash through that door and kill anyone who attempts to lay a hand on the Prince, unless it's the King, of course. Aside from that, you don't touch this door. Understood?"

Goku stared at the door, blinking. "Yes…I understand."

"Good." Bardock answered with a nod. "Your breakfast will be sent up at six a.m.; if you don't answer your door, they will leave it outside for you. You'll most likely be called by the Prince shortly after eight, so make sure you're around."

"All right." Goku said softly, his mind spinning.

"Good night, Goku." Bardock said, making his way back out of the bedroom. As he climbed the steps to the front door, he turned and waved. Goku lifted his hand in a silent goodbye and watched as his father disappeared into the hall, closing the double doors behind him.

After he was alone, he glanced around his new home, his eyes wide with wonder. So deep were his thoughts that he nearly jumped at the soft tapping on the double doors as the hollow sound echoed through the room. He ran up the steps and opened the doors, smiling as Goten's face appeared. "Goten! I was just about to go back to your room!" Goku exclaimed, opening the door for his son to enter.

Goten grinned widely, his eyes wandering over the rooms his father was given. "Yeah, well I thought your room would be much more comfortable than mine, and I was right!" He exclaimed, flopping his tall frame into one of the plush chairs. Goku laughed softly, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Son…I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." He started, watching as his son shifted uncomfortably.

"I know, dad. I have to go, don't I?" He asked softly.

Goku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a frown. "I wish I could say no, you don't, but I can't say that, Goten. Until we find a way home…we are under their control. We are no longer Saiyans living as Humans, but Saiyans living as Saiyans, and that means we're ruled over like all the rest. We must do what is necessary to fit in until we can get out of here. Even…even if it means working for Frieza. It won't be for long, I'm sure. Bulma will find a way to bring us back, I know she will."

Goten nodded and sighed softly. "But dad, remember, I'm not all Saiyan like you…it's harder for me…" He said, hoping he didn't sound like he was whining.

"No son, I don't think it is." He smiled. "You'll do fine." He stood, pulling his son out of the chair and into a hug.

"Ok dad, but what about Frieza? He's supposed to blow the planet up, and we don't know when! I don't want to leave you here not knowing that!" Goten said, nearly growling in frustration.

"Goten, don't worry about it. Remember, Vegeta will be off of the planet when it blows, which means I will be too. I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon anyway, so don't get upset, son." He flashed a reassuring smile to his uneasy son.

Finally managing a smile, Goten stood, stretching slightly. "Well, I'd better get back and get some sleep, I have to get up really early…" he complained.

"Take care of yourself, Goten. Keep your mind open so I can link with you if I need to get a hold of you, all right son? And be careful…remember to play the part no matter what."

"Ok dad; I'll miss you…be careful." Goten said as he stood, watching as his father simply nodded in response. Goten strode to the double doors and opened them, stopping as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I'm very proud of you. I just want you to know that." Goku said with a small smile.

* * *

Vegeta tapped his chin, his eyes rising to look toward the solitary door across the room. Behind that door was his new bodyguard, a mysterious man that no one seemed to have any information about.

"His name is Goku…" Vegeta muttered softly, a thin index finger stroking itself over the curve of his narrow chin. "He has a son, a year older than I, whose name is Goten. Neither name is Saiyan." He mused, wondering if anyone else had noticed that small yet obvious fact. "Probably not, they're all idiots." He briefly pondered his race's abilities when one put all the facts together; the man was mysterious, no one knew him. He couldn't name the township he was from, he wasn't listed on any of the township and village rosters, nor was the name "Goku" or "Goten" found in the birth registers. "Who the hell is he?" Vegeta growled, standing to pace around his room.

The man angered him, and he couldn't put a finger on why; he was suspicious, true, but that wasn't it. Just looking at the man infuriated him in the most annoying way, and even more aggravating was the way it seemed to just make him more curious; he had to know more about this "Goku". Vegeta paused in his pacing, the man's image flashing through his mind; licking his lips, he reached out, his sweat dampened hand coming in contact with the cold, smooth surface of the metal door handle. As softly as he could, he pressed the handle and pushed the door open, his eyes narrowing to peer through the slowly widening crack between the door and the door jam. Very dim light lit the room beyond, and he could see off to his right that the sitting room was completely dark. _'He must be in bed..' _

Straightening his shoulders, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the room, his nose immediately lifting to breathe the man's scent deeply into his lungs. He closed his eyes as he ran the scent over his tongue, surprised that the man's scent affected him in such away. Never before had another man's scent done so. Or a woman's for that matter. Frowning, he shook himself lightly, immediately turning his head to the left to inspect the sleeping form of Goku, who was laying on his back in bed, the sheets wrapped loosely around his narrow hips. One solid arm bent at the elbow to drape it's hand over the sculpted abs that rose slowly with each breath, which were expelled softly through slightly parted lips. Vegeta stared, his dark eyes confused as he felt drawn to the man, not noticing as his feet took one step after another until he suddenly found himself next to the bed, his head tilted downwards to look over the man with unabashed awe.

He wasn't a large man, but power radiated from him in waves that accented his finely muscled body perfectly, each muscle like a sculpture whose artist had slaved over for years to get it perfect; all those muscles had been sewn together and bound in silky flesh and formed into the most perfect male specimen Vegeta had ever seen. He was spellbound, his lithe body bending to hover over the other man, his eyes wide and curious as they stared closely at Goku's soft chiseled features, his breath catching as the dark thick lashes that lay against the man's pink-tinted cheeks quivered slightly. He froze, praying to all the gods that he had not awoken the man, and relaxed visibly as Goku's breaths continued softly and evenly.

'_What is it about this man that draws me so? Why do I find him so…attractive? It's like I'm under a spell of some kind.' _Vegeta thought idly as he lowered his face, exhaling shakily as his lips brushed the sleeping man's ever so softly, the prince's dark eyes rolling closed at the heat that flared unexpectedly between his legs; a small moan escaped his throat before he could quell it.

His eyes were suddenly wide as power exploded around him, a strong hand wrapping itself around his throat. He choked out a small cry as he was lifted off the ground by his neck, his hands clawing at the offending appendage before his struggles stopped all together as awe set in. His bulging eyes were still as he watched the strange metamorphosis before him, as Goku's hair was suddenly on fire with a golden haze, the power beating against him was deliciously arousing, it's taste like ambrosia on his tongue. That was his last thought before he passed out, hanging limply from the man's clenched hand.

Goku had heard the noise, and slowly swam to the surface of consciousness to feel someone bending over him, something brushing his lips softly. With a silent growl his power spiked, his hand lashing out to grab that someone by the throat; He slowly sat up, his eyes cracking open sleepily before realizing that the figure had stopped struggling; his eyes lifted to the figure, whose familiar dark eyes were wide with shock. _'VEGETA!' _His mind screamed just as the young man's eyes fell closed. "SHIT!" He cursed, releasing the young man and laying the prince down onto the bed. He cringed at the rough redness around Vegeta's throat. He powered down, releasing the Super Saiyan form that he had burst into while still partially asleep; and he knew by the stunned look on the young saiyan's features before passing out that Vegeta had seen it all.

"Vegeta?" He asked softly, patting the young man's cheek. "Hey Vegeta, are you ok?" After a few seconds, a small moan was issued, followed by a choked cough before the obsidian eyes opened slowly to look up at Goku blankly.

Goku could tell that Vegeta was determining whether or not he had really seen what he thought he saw; of course, his pride would throw the idea right out the window, or so Goku was hoping. He was rewarded a second later when the prince resumed his ranting.

"Well, what do you have to say? Are you mute, or what? Speak, man!" Vegeta growled, his hands resting on his slim hips.

Goku's eyebrows lifted, then nodded slowly. "Ah…sorry about that; but you should never sneak up on a sleeping man. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have acted so harshly, but…" He was abruptly cut off.

"Don't presume to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. This is MY home, I am YOUR prince, and YOU are MY bodyguard. Nothing more. I can enter these rooms at any time I like, so get used to it. One more incident like that, and I will kill you without warning." He huffed, stomping over to the still-opened door that led to his chambers. "You will be expected to travel with me to Frieza-sama's ship tomorrow after breakfast so be ready. "He snapped, throwing a deadly glare over his shoulder before walking through the doorway and slamming the door behind him. On the other side he stopped short, leaning his back against the wall, his right hand absently rubbing the sore flesh at his throat. He was so aroused it hurt. "What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself softly. This would have to stop; he had never been aroused by anyone or anything before, and it was foreign to him. '_Damn it that man infuriates me!'_ He growled silently before launching himself away from the door to ready himself for bed.

Goku stood in his room, still staring at the closed door, his arms crossed across his bare chest. A small smile crept upon his lips as he remembered the sensation of soft lips brushing against his; Vegeta had been kissing him before he had attacked, but why? Goku sighed and scratched his head as he slipped back under the sheets of his bed, then lay back to stare up at the ceiling. He had always had secret desires concerning Vegeta, ever since their first fight. The man had so much passion, so much feeling, yet he would not share any of it, and that is the one thing Goku wanted...to feel that passion, to experience it. Goku shook his head softly, his eyes closing as an image assaulted his mind, his manhood responding readily. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

To Win A Royal Heart

Chapter 4

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, watching the faces of the small band of second and third class warriors as his father briefed them. His eyes didn't have to search far before he found the son of Goku; he looked a lot like his father, with the same build, though leaner and less toned. His face had the same youthful, innocent look, and his eyes were wide and dark…like his father's. Vegeta shook himself with disgust. Perhaps he'd have to see one of the royal doctors about this; maybe he was going into his first heat, though he should have had it years ago.

His eyes fell back upon the young man and was curious when he found Goten staring right back, a small smile quirking one side of his mouth. _'What the hell is he smiling at?!_' He scowled at the man, watching with near horror as the boy's eyes ripped themselves away, lifting his hand to cover a small laugh. Vegeta sputtered mentally, his body stiffening with rage. _'He…he dares….laugh…at me?! What the hell is wrong with this family, are they…'_ Vegeta blinked, then blinked again, staring closely at the young man, picking out his scent from the others easily. It was a smell similar to his father's, but it in no way had the same effect upon him; however, it wasn't the similarity in smell that had him concerned, it was the difference. There was a strange scent there, something…not right; and as he studied the young man's face, it hit him like a brick, and he couldn't help as his lips parted slightly, his jaw hanging loose. _'He…isn't…he doesn't have pure Saiyan blood! He's a half breed!' _He thought, almost frantically. This was odd indeed; mating between Saiyans and other species just didn't happen, or when it did, it was well concealed. _'And so the mystery deepens…'_ he thought smugly, a small smile of his own spreading across his lips as Goten glanced over at him again. The man froze, and then tilted his head to the side with a questioning look. Vegeta held the gaze, his smile becoming fiercer.

Goten swallowed audibly. Why was Vegeta grinning at him like that? He knew that smile all too well from the Vegeta in his own time. It was the same grin he gave when he was about to kick Goten's ass…or when Goten had left his diary in Trunks' room and Vegeta had found it and read it. For months, Vegeta gave him that feral "I know things the other's don't, what are you going to do about it" look. It made him shiver. Why was this Vegeta giving him the same look? He finally decided to do his best just to not look in Vegeta's direction at all, he was nervous enough as it was. Hopefully, the prince was just angry because he had caught Goten's giggle, something that couldn't be helped when he looked at the young prince. He had to be younger than Goten himself for crying out loud; it made Goten giddy just thinking about Vegeta being so young. After all, he hated to admit it, but the young prince just looked so cute!

The King, finished with his briefing of the warriors about to do duty upon Frieza's ship, left the room with a string of men following him. The rest of the men were rounded up into groups, a quick tally of names being taken before the scheduled departure. Vegeta resumed his glittering stare at the young man, secretly delighting in the fact that it seemed to now make Goten uncomfortable. Goten shifted back and forth, his arms crossing one minute, the next his hands would be twisting or his fingers plucking nervously at his armor. Vegeta nearly laughed out loud as he watched Goten's obvious nervousness; until a wave of his own nervousness washed over him as a sweet-spicy masculine scent filled his senses, making his gaze waver, his fingers tremble. A confused frown deepened upon his brow as he watched Goten break out into a relieved smile, lifting a hand in silent greeting towards him, though the man's eyes were raised as if looking over the prince's head. Blinking, Vegeta spun, only to crash into a solid wall of armored chest standing directly behind him. Goku was waving in return as he looked down into Vegeta's eyes, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Good morning, Prince Vegeta. Did you sleep well?" He asked casually, his eyes darting around the room with curiosity. Vegeta stared up at him blankly as if uncomprehending, and then seeming to recover, he pushed the taller Saiyan away.

"Of course I did." He snapped. "What are you doing here? I didn't call for you."

Goku seemed to ponder the prince's reply, and then shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I came to see my son off. It's his first time serving under Frieza, you see, and he's a bit nervous."

Vegeta snorted. "No Saiyan should be nervous because of that demented dictator." Vegeta glanced at him meaningfully and lowered his voice. "Not any PURE blooded Saiyan, anyway." Vegeta smiled widely at the shocked expression Goku shot him. "That's what I thought." He said, glancing over to Goten, who was watching them with a certain amount of concern.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Goku was packing what few personal belongings he had into a small pack; He and Vegeta would take their own pods to join Frieza's ship, where they would serve Frieza for an undisclosed amount of time. Moving slowly, he climbed the stairs to his door and pulled it open, then cast a glance back before shutting the door and moving down the hall to Vegeta's. There he did as he was commanded, which was to wait outside until Vegeta decided to appear, which was about twenty minutes later.

The double doors were yanked open, revealing the petite figure of the prince, his face screwed into a mask of anger. "Lets go, Goku. I'd like to get this over with." Vegeta said as he pushed past him and walked hurriedly down the hall. Goku sighed, hurrying behind Vegeta trying to catch up.

"Vegeta, is something wrong?" He asked quietly, his eyes flashing with concern.

Vegeta threw an annoyed glance over his shoulder without stopping. "You talk to much."

Goku took that as his cue to shut up; he didn't want to anger this Vegeta as much as he did in the future. He followed behind Vegeta until they reached their pods, which were awaiting them with doors wide open. Vegeta quickly shoo'd the young mechanics away from the pods, having decided to explain everything to Goku himself.

"This panel here shows the coordinates that are set; you can't override them without a password, and very few know the password. However, if something were to happen, this button here will stop the pod and it will fall into "float mode", which means just what it implies. You float around in space until help arrives. To reactivate the coordinates, you simply push the button again and you're off. This screen up here keeps you in contact with me, and that's what these buttons are used for. NEVER turn your screen off. This is a speaker, which is used to communicate with both those in the control room at the base and I ; however, they can rarely make contact with us if we are too far out into space, which you and I will be. On this side, " the prince continued, pointing to the right hand side of the pod. "is life support systems and backup energy supplies, computerized mapping systems and your sleep inducers. On long trips, sometimes it's nice just to sleep through the whole thing. You will sleep through anything at all, unless you are contacted or are about to land, then the inducer will shut itself off and you will wake up." Vegeta sighed, his eyes roaming over the pod once more. "That's about it. Any questions, ask them now." He turned towards Goku, one eyebrow raised in question.

Goku shook his head softly. "No, I think you covered everything…" he said as he flung his pack into the pod.

"Good. Then lets go. I'll contact you shortly before we land, unless something else comes up." Vegeta said as he climbed into his pod, glancing up at Goku as he fastened his belt. "See you there."

With a nod, Goku climbed into his own pod, reaching around to pull the stiff belt around his waist and chest and snapping it into place. A mechanic reached inside, pressing a small switch on the pod door and wished him a good trip before the door flew upwards and closed with a "Swooshing" sound. Goku stared out the round window as the man moved out of his direct view, knowing he was probably shutting Vegeta's door at that moment. In minutes, a small whine was heard as the engine started, the pod beginning to vibrate and rock slightly as it powered up. Goku reached over and turned the dial on the sleep inducer just as his pod shot into the sky; he watched in awe as the ground below seemed to disappear, and marveled at Vegeta-sei's colorful atmosphere as he burst through it. He had ridden in a pod before, true, but no matter what, it would never be something he would get used to. Soon he could see the Planet Vegeta far below him, a round ball of swirling crimson. That was his last sight before his induced sleep took effect.

* * *

"What do you mean, you have to build one exactly like it, but opposite?! Don't speak to me in riddles woman!" Vegeta growled, his fists curling.

"Vegeta, I'm not speaking to you in riddles. I mean just what I said. Gohan and Trunks took this little box up to Dende, and Dende said that the only way we could get Goku and Goten back, as far as he knew, was to build a box with the exact same properties, but opposite. For instance, I know that this metal plate here with the two wires holds negative properties, yet this small wire next to it is positive. So in building a new box, I would make the plate and two wires positive, and the small wire negative. Get it?" She asked, her nose nearly inside the box as she studied it.

Vegeta was silent for a few seconds. "You mean, all you have to do is rebuild the box…. that's IT?" He growled.

"Oh…_is that it_? No, it isn't, Vegeta. You see, evidently Dende thinks everything should be the same, including the metal it's made from, which happens to be called Elusyium. A metal that can't be found on this planet, or even in the surrounding planets! But Gohan and Trunks are taking care of that. As soon as they find out which planet has that kind of element, they'll take one of our pods there and get some for me. So, you see, it's not a very easy feat at all!" She exclaimed, spinning in her chair to put her back to him again. "Now…if you don't mind, Vegeta, I have some work to do. "

Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms. This was all taking much too long. It had been a week now, and he felt as if they hadn't gotten anything done. He turned and left the room, stomping his way to the kitchen to sit at the table and think. The one thing that angered him the most about the whole situation, is that he seemed to be completely useless.

* * *

"Goku…"

Goku murmured softly, turning in his seat slightly, his nose twitching. The young prince stood over him, smirking down at him. Goku's eyes went wide as he realized the prince was naked and nearly choked as Vegeta fell forward, bracing his hands on the back of Goku's seat, sliding his knees over Goku's lap to straddle him.

"V..vegeta?" Goku whispered, flinching slightly as the prince leaned close to him, their noses brushing lightly.

"Goku?" Vegeta breathed softly just before he pressed his lips tightly against Goku's. Goku gasped, thrusting upwards to rub against the prince's naked body, a moan tearing itself from his throat at the pleasurable rippling sensations moving through his groin.

"Mmm…Vegeta…" He whispered against the hot moist lips, his hands sliding to Vegeta's hips to hold him in place as Goku thrust upward again.

"DAMMIT GOKU, WAKE UP!" Goku choked on his own spit, his body flying forward from his sleeping position and his eyes blinking confusedly. "It's about fucking time." Vegeta's face glowered at him from the screen above. Goku flushed deep scarlet and cleared his throat.

"Ah…sorry, Vegeta. I must have…been…really tired or something." Goku replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hn. Whatever. We're going to be landing in about twenty minutes. Be ready." And without warning, was gone from the screen. Goku sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the seat. He'd have to start treading a bit more carefully in the future; he knew his feelings were growing for the young prince, feelings that he knew he had for the Vegeta in his own time, but also knew that the prince in his own time would never accept them. Staring blankly out the window, Goku briefly wondered if the younger version of Vegeta would accept him any easier.

"Don't go there, Goku…you'll just end up getting yourself into trouble." He chastised himself. He moved forward, looking out at the huge ship floating in the black emptiness of space, attempting to get his mind off his raging erection that his erotic dream had created. Soon, his pod was descending quickly towards the ship, headed straight for a round doorway near the front of the large home of one of his future enemies. His pod passed through the large hole and into the landing bay beyond where he landed just seconds after Vegeta.

"State your name, class and position, please." A voice boomed as his door flew open. A large ugly pink alien stood menacingly in front of him, glaring. His finger was poised over a small machine with a keyboard, like a mini computer.

"Goku, Elite Class, Bodyguard of Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta-sei." He said steadily as he climbed out of the pod, pushing the ugly alien out of the way, much to the alien's surprise. Goku put his best scowl on and sneered at the alien.

"Damn Saiyans…" the alien muttered, typing away on the keyboard. "Proceed then." He said with a jerk of his head. Goku snorted and turned, finding himself being eyed up and down by Vegeta, who was smirking with amusement; the smirk disappeared quickly as a blue skinned man suddenly appeared at Vegeta's side.

'_Zarbon…' _Goku thought to himself, immediately taking a step closer to Vegeta.

"Well well…" Zarbon said with a smile. "What do we have here? What happened to the bumbling eyesore you usually have with you, Vegeta?" Zarbon asked, flirtatious eyes wandering over Goku's body.

"What do you want, Zarbon?" Vegeta asked angrily, stepping in front of Goku as if to block the alien's eyes from wandering.

"Oh come now, _Prince_ Vegeta. You know full well why I'm here. Frieza-sama wishes to see his _princeling._" Zarbon said, chuckling at Vegeta's sound of disgust.

"Whatever. Lets go." He growled, stomping off towards the nearest exit. Goku followed along silently as Zarbon led them down the hall, then paused before a large door where he pressed his palm against a small panel before the door opened with a soft noise.

"Prince Vegeta to see you, Lord Frieza." Zarbon purred as he stepped inside the airy room with a huge window that showed the swirling blackness of space beyond. In front of the window sat Frieza. The evil changeling was silent for minutes before he finally turned slightly.

"Prince Vegeta…so nice to have you back. I have a group of planets that need cleaning up; and very wealthy customers waiting. I hear you're father has brought me a large number of Saiyan forces to help with this situation?" Frieza asked without glancing at them.

"Yes, Frieza-sama." Vegeta answered with a small bow of his head. Goku gawked.

"Good." The alien smiled. "Of course, I will give _you_ the most stubborn planet; I know how you like a good challenge. You will leave in two days."

"Yes, Frieza-sama. It will be just I and my bodyguard going on the mission."

Frieza chuckled, shaking his head. "Very well. You may go now."

With that, Vegeta turned on his heel and walked out the door, Goku following closely behind him. They followed a maze of hallways before Vegeta took a sharp turn, smacking his palm against the screen next to the door until the door opened. "We both sleep in here, Goku." He stated simply as he walked through the doorway. "You in the outer chamber here, and I sleep in the inner chamber."

Goku answered with a nod and then paused. "Um…Vegeta? Ca..can I ask you a question?"

Vegeta stopped before the inner chamber's door, turning to face him. "Of course you can."

"Well…ah…what exactly are you going to be doing on this planet we're going to?" Goku asked, a feeling of dread rising in his chest.

Vegeta simply stared at him for a moment, then slowly pulled his white gloves off, a small smirk surfacing. "Not I, Goku. _We_. _We_, as in, you and I, are going to wipe out every living creature on the planet, of course. That's what we're hired to do, baka."

Goku stood in stunned silence as the prince turned his back and stepped through the doorway, disappearing into the sleeping chamber beyond.

"Oh Kami, help me…" He whispered softly, staring longingly after the small figure of the prince.

* * *

A low groan rumbled out in the darkness of the outer chamber as Goku twisted in his sleep, his brow furrowing. "Vegeta…" He whispered softly, his hips thrusting against the mattress beneath him.

The small lithe body of his long-time rival writhed beneath his own as he thrust again, his manhood buried deep inside Vegeta's body; he wasn't sure how he ended up in this position, and he didn't care…Goku was in heaven. A wash of pure white ecstasy washed over him as his name was called out in fiery passion from the Prince's mouth, which was now open in a silent scream as he arched up off of the bed towards Goku, his come splashing over Goku's stomach as Goku thrust once more before his world spun, his stiff member jerking spasmodically in throws of orgasm.

Vegeta opened one sleepy eye as the strange noise assaulted his ears, awakening him from a deep sleep. He rolled onto his back, cocking his head slightly as he listened to the low steady squeak from the next room; He frowned into the darkness, his muscles jerking as a ragged moan disrupted the squeaking, followed by a few rasping breaths.

The prince's face flushed readily as he finally recognized the passionate sounds from the next room, his skin prickling when a heat stirred low in his belly. He could have sworn he just heard his name called out…his flush deepened when his loins awakened, responding to the noise that assaulted his ears, noise he couldn't manage to ignore. He flipped himself onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow, trying to avoid the sudden hentai images that flashed through his mind. Goku was a very fine specimen of saiyan manhood…true. But that didn't mean that he, a prince, should think so.

Goku moaned softly from the other room, making Vegeta's body tense, a jagged spike of pleasure running through his body to his groin, his hips thrusting forward on their own accord. The friction of the rough sheets against his cock made him gasp, his eyes flaring open, hands fisting in his pillow as he thrust again, his own moans and whimpers mixing with those from the next room. A hoarse cry rang out from the outer chamber, followed by Vegeta's frantic panting as he fought to control his body; however at the sound of the other man's release, Vegeta lost what control he had, slamming his hips against his mattress, his eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth open in a silent "O" of ecstasy as a passionate cry ripped itself from his throat, his seed spilling to the sheets below him.

Breathing deeply, he pressed his face to his pillow again, shaking his head in disbelief at his own actions. Never before had he pleasured himself, and never had he really felt the need to…until now. He knew that other young Saiyan's did regularly, but that was they, and not he.

From the next room, Goku braced himself on his elbows, blinking rapidly as his dream faded, leaving him confused in his abrupt wakefulness. His own scream had awoken him, but as his eyes had snapped open, he swore he had heard another outburst, similar to his own, but from Vegeta's chamber. Goku shook his head lightly, lifting himself from the creamy wet mess that lay smeared not only on the bed, but also over his thighs, groin and stomach. The dream had been wonderful, and thinking back to it, it made Goku shiver softly. In the dream, he had been plundering his beautiful prince, pleasuring him beyond anything he had ever imagined. Yet in the dream, Vegeta was _his_ Vegeta one minute, and the young prince the next. Both were one and the same, of course, but Goku found it rather odd that his fantasy should flash back and forth between the two.

"Both are so _hot_…" he whispered as he got up from the bed. He had to clean the mess up so he could hopefully return to slumber.

Vegeta held his breath as he heard Goku moving around in the outer chamber. How he wished he understood these strange feelings he was suddenly having; he was confused, his own mind and body acting so differently than they ever had. Never before had he given a thought to pleasures of the flesh in this way. Sex had never interested him, whether it by himself, or with someone else; the battle was all that mattered, and that left little time for sexual feelings. Now barrages of emotions were suddenly assaulting him and he wasn't sure what to do about any of them.

"Hn." He muttered softly, scooting across the large bed to a less… wet area. "Whatever." He muttered, his head falling to the pillow with exhaustion.

* * *

Goku's eyes fluttered open before squinting over at the clock. He scratched lazily at his head before freezing as he realized he wasn't alone; Vegeta stood in the doorway between the two rooms, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed at him thoughtfully.

The only clothing the Prince wore was a tight fitting pair of blue pants and white boots, his blue tunic held limply in one hand. There was a jumbled pile at Vegeta's feet, and Goku quickly identified this as Vegeta's armor. Goku's eyes wandered up Vegeta's compact, muscular body, swallowing hard and trying in vain to fend off the heat that was building up in his groin. If he had any doubts before, they were gone now. He wanted Vegeta, and wanted him badly; but Vegeta didn't like him, even here and now, where he didn't have a reason to hate Goku as he did in the future. He was still the proud prince, and Goku was still Goku. What could he possibly do to win his heart? His thoughts were then interrupted, his eyes snapping up at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"What are you staring at, Baka?" Vegeta snorted at him, an amused smile twitching at his lips. "Get dressed. We're going to spar." He said before pulling the blue shirt over his head.

"Spar?" Goku asked as he reached for his blue bodysuit.

A pause. "Yes, spar. You know, fight?" Vegeta answered wryly. At Goku's nod, he continued. "It wouldn't be right for you to continue being my body guard if I don't even know how good you are. You're powerful," He began before narrowing his eyes, his hands busy as they pulled white gloves over his digits. "But you will never beat me. So don't be arrogant about your skills, for your prince will always be above you in every way."

Goku raised both eyebrows_. 'There's the arrogant pride that will have him hating me in a couple decades.'_ He thought with a mix of sadness and amusement. Vegeta would come to be a very powerful warrior, and would believe himself to be the most powerful aside from Frieza, until he would arrive on earth and meet Goku for the first time. That's when the long time hatred would start. Goku sighed as he pulled his clothes on, an idea brightening his countenance slightly. What if being here would change the future Vegeta's mind about him, by influencing the young Vegeta? All he could do was try, and hope that it wouldn't make things worse. He cringed slightly at the "wrongness" of the whole idea, but he had to figure something out before he went insane. But what if he managed to screw their entire future up? What if it got so damaged that they couldn't go home?

"Is this the best you can do, Goku?" Vegeta asked with a scowl of disgust. They had been trading blows for about an hour now, and though the other man's strikes were powerful and fast, it wasn't anything special. Perhaps Vegeta had been wrong; perhaps Goku wasn't special at all; just slightly more refined in battle than the other elites.

Goku paused, his eyes darting sideways away from Vegeta before turning slightly, wiping his hand over his slightly damp brow. "Naw, that's not all I can do…but I don't want to hurt you or anything." Goku explained, watching anger and disbelief flare up behind the young ouji's eyes.

"HURT me? _Me_?" Vegeta snorted and laughed. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. I far surpass you, low class scum. You may be an elite, but you were still born low…" He trailed off, hesitant eyes narrowing. "Or I assume you were…since there seems to be no record of your birth on this planet." Vegeta was satisfied with the panicked look on the older man's face, blotches of red appearing on his cheeks.

Goku grinned suddenly. "Touché, my prince, touché!"

Vegeta scowled, falling back into battle stance.

"Give me all you've got, Goku. If you think you can take me, then you just go ahead and try it; but hear me now, I will not hold back on you just because you're my guard." He smirked wickedly. _'I'll have you down on your knees in no time, Goku, just you see! Then you'll bask in my royal perfection, and you'll know who is the greatest fighter…' _His thought was cut short however, as his breath was held, his eyes widening as Goku disappeared from his spot across the training room. "What th…OOF!" A sharp fist collided with his gut and he was immediately doubled over in pain, the blueness of Goku's pants flashing into his view before his eyes shut on their own accord. He gasped as he tried to straighten, but when he did, another fist caught him in the jaw. His small body flew through the air and collided harshly with the wall, where he fell, crumpling to the floor.

"What the hell!!" he screamed, clawing his way to his feet, his face red with fury.

Goku stood facing him, his face passive. "You told me not to hold back." He said softly. "So I'm not."

With a howl of rage, the young prince flew at Goku, his hands lifting to send a shower of ki blasts at him. Smoke began to fill the air after nearly a minute of ki blasting, and Vegeta finally stopped his attack, backing off slightly. His eyes strained to see through the smoke, and slowly, a head full of spiky black hair came into view. He heard Goku chuckle from within the smoke cloud, and then he stepped from it, completely unharmed. Vegeta's eyes widened.

'How the hell did he manage to dodge all my blasts?! There is no possible way…'

In the blink of an eye, the taller saiyan was in front of him again, his hand lashing out to slap the prince across his left cheek, and then backhanding him across the right cheek. The spar went on like that for hours, Vegeta blasting Goku, and in return, Goku would get a few powerful strikes in. Finally, Goku leaned over, bracing his hands on his knees as he eyed the obviously exhausted prince up and down.

"I think we should stop, I'm getting tired…not to mention hungry. We didn't eat all day!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. Vegeta was breathing heavily, his eyes lifting from the ground to meet Goku's.

"Hn. Yes, I suppose we should eat something." Was all he said before he walked towards the exit, Goku hurrying to follow behind him. They walked down the hall in silence, and though Goku was dying to know Vegeta's thoughts, he figured Vegeta would share them if he wanted to, so the silence stretched until they arrived at the mess hall. After having their fill of food, they both returned to their chambers. When they arrived, Vegeta shoved a stack of papers at Goku. "I expect you to read this before you sleep tonight. It's information about the planet we're cleaning up. Read it thoroughly so you are familiar with everything. We should be gone about three to five weeks, as while this race is known for their excellent fighting skills, the planet isn't very populated."

Goku stared down at the stack of papers and nodded absently. "Ok, I'll read them now, Vegeta-sama." He said softly. Vegeta nodded and walked to his own chamber, leaving Goku alone with his thoughts. Sitting heavily on the edge of his bed, he flung the stack of papers aside and rubbed his forehead. "Dear Kami, I just don't know what I'm going to do. If I go through with the orders…I'll be a murderer…just like those I've vowed to protect innocent people against. But if I disobey orders, there's a good chance I'll die here in the past, leaving Goten alone…and possibly changing the future…forever…would Goten even still exist?" he muttered softly to himself before he fell back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling sleepily, where he fell into disturbed sleep moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It took me a long time to edit this chapter, as a lot of the dialog annoyed me so much that I went on a re-write fest. Sorry it took so long to get up here, but I just couldn't let some of it go - though, I'm happy to say I DID leave some pretty corny dialog in here. It's amazing what seemed HOT back then seems cornier than all hell now! heeheehee!

Anyway, this chapter contains YAOI LEMONY GOODNESS that I hardly touched as far as editing, for good 'ol times sake XD I'm sentimental, what can I say?

As for the couple of emails I got with questions, this fic was originally written in 2002 and it was posted on Yahoo Groups (saiyanslash, saiyansecrets), and also my old website (theplanetnamek) which was pulled down eons ago (thought I still have the whole thing still backed up on my computer...I told you I'm sentimental!!). Also, I don't focus incredibly much on the "past changes future" idea. I mean, some things had to "change" for obvious reasons, but not as much as would have hypothetically changed if it had really happened. Does that make sense?

Our boys get themselves into all kinds of trouble this chapter! Woohoo! Yay for mischievous Saiya-jins! If you enjoy it, let me know!

This is unbeta'd D: so please excuse any messiness and discord. ;D I just realized that FF takes my rulers out, so my previous chapters probably look like a jumbled mess ;; Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Vegeta?" The voice rang out into the room, but went unanswered. "Vegeta?!" The voice grew louder amidst the panting that filled the thick, moist air, a ki blast sounding shortly after."VEGETA!!"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta screamed back twice as loud as he pressed the small button next to the intercom.

"It's about time." Bulma said grumpily. "Trunks and Gohan just returned from Planet Hirobi. They managed to bring back a small amount of Elusyium back; it should be enough for me to make the box."

Vegeta stared at the intercom for a few seconds, his eyes then closing briefly in a silent prayer to Kami. "Good. Get working on it. I want Kakarotto back within the week."

Bulma snorted loudly. "A week? Dream on, Vegeta. If you want it done that fast, you'd better get your sorry butt…"

"I SAID, I want him back within the week." He said, his voice icy. "Understood?"

"Whatever, Vegeta." The intercom clicked off loudly.

"Hn. Stupid woman." Vegeta muttered, turning away from the intercom to lean against the control panel of the gravity room. "Just get him back." He whispered softly, a halfhearted scowl creasing his brow as he ran his hand through his hair. "Not that I care or anything…"

* * *

Vegeta glared out the window of his pod; it had been nearly two weeks since they had left Frieza's ship, and would be landing in less than a week on Zablyn 5; which had the unfortunate future of being wiped out completely by he and…his bodyguard, Goku, who was the source of his anger and resentment at the moment.

"How could he be so strong…so powerful?" Vegeta mumbled to himself, his eyes narrowing out into the vast darkness of space. "He is one of the strongest I've ever felt, aside from Frieza, but how is that possible? He must be damn near close to my own level. Why wasn't that felt when they scanned him? There's no way he could have improved that much in so little time." Vegeta continued to talk to himself. He blinked, his head turning slightly as a thought dawned on him. "Unless…he was shielding himself…" Vegeta's eyes narrowed into slits as the idea tumbled around his mind. Why would the man feel the need to shield himself, to lower his ki… why would he not want the officials to sense his true power? With a shake of his head he leaned forward and cocked his head so that he could see the pod next to him, about thirty miles to the east. "This man is getting more and more mysterious; I must know more about him, but it's nearly impossible to pry, as no one knows anything…." He frowned, his teeth grinding together. "Maybe if I corner that half-breed son of his…" His eyes gleamed, an evil smirk lifting one side of his lip. Vegeta sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. Perhaps that plan would work. Perhaps not. But it was worth a try, after all. When the two of them returned, he would make sure to pay a visit to "Goten".

The more he thought about this, the better the idea sounded. Hurting the boy would normally be the first tool he would use to get the information he wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; he couldn't even think about doing it, and that bothered him. He didn't want to anger or hurt Goku, and hurting his son would most definitely do just that. He had already figured that they had a relationship like no other Saiyan father and son he knew; it was normal in Saiyan culture to be a teacher to your son early on, and later allies, but certainly not friends; and that's what he had seen when he watched the two together…friendship on a close and personal basis. "Tch…I would call them both soft, if I didn't already know their power and fighting skill." He muttered, his chin resting in his hand.

There was a bigger problem though; one he didn't really wish to delve to deeply into. Why was he suddenly so worried about hurting someone? He had never been worried about such a thing before. Now he was taking precautions so as not to upset Goku…why the hell should he care?! Vegeta argued quietly with himself, his arms crossing tightly across his muscled chest, a deep scowl wrinkling his brow. "Who cares about the baka? Certainly not I…" He said, wishing it were true; he knew it was not, that he was lying to himself. He found the man terribly attractive, and had started to grow attached to him. Vegeta sighed, his face softening. "I think this "Goku" and his son are making _me_ soft."

Goku was extremely strong, and talented in the art of battle; however, he had a very strange gentleness to him like he'd never seen before…perhaps in some alien cultures, but never on Planet Vegeta, and not on Frieza's ship, that was for sure. The gentleness he would normally label as a character fault, but in this case, it made Goku more appealing…more mysterious…and in a curious way, _stronger_. "And there we are…back to the mystery of the man." Vegeta sighed. Perhaps that was his biggest attraction; mystery. Vegeta shook his head again, disgusted with himself.

* * *

Goku's restless sleep was interrupted by a loud shout; snorting, his eyes snapped open,

Immediately focusing on Vegeta's face smirking from the screen before him. "Goku, we're about to land. Ready yourself, it's going to be a hard landing." Goku nodded mutely, staring out the window at the large green planet before him, his pod descending at an alarming rate. His ride became bumpy as he passed through the planet's gassy atmosphere, then smoothed into a free fall to the planet's surface where he landed with a large explosion that rattled his teeth and bones. Less than a minute later, he heard and felt another explosion, figuring it to be Vegeta's pod landing a few miles away.

After determining his pod was unharmed in the landing, Goku flew to Vegeta, who was staring off into the distance, frowning. "Well, here comes the welcoming committee." He smirked, turning to look at Goku. "Get ready. It's time." He grinned evilly, doing a few stretches, lazily looking off into the distance where a fleet of flying craft was headed towards them. Goku felt the sweat running down his face, his heart thumping madly in his chest. He watched in horror as Vegeta yawned, then raised his hand toward the nearing fleet. "I'll start the war if you don't mind." Vegeta stated, not giving him time to respond as the prince lifted his other hand, wrists bent, palms upwards. Short quick ki blasts flew from Vegeta's hands, hitting one craft after another, sending some to the ground in a pile of metal, smoke and fire and others simply exploded on impact. Goku stood helplessly, his mouth slack as the last craft exploded.

Vegeta smirked, staring at the smoky remains in the distance. "Hn. That was just too easy. Lets go find their base." He said, bursting into the air. Goku quickly followed, saying a little prayer to Kami first. Before long, they found exactly what Goku was hoping they wouldn't find; a military base, surrounded by a large amount of what looked like civilian homes. Vegeta began his attack on the military base before any of them had time for warning, his large blasts ripping through the large complex and setting it ablaze. Screams of pain and terror reached Goku's all-to-sensitive ears, making him cringe, his stomach knotting in disgust. The base was now gone, destroyed along with any living being that had occupied it, which had to be hundreds, if not thousands. Goku gasped as Vegeta turned from his destruction to settle his ambitions on the village that surrounded one side of the base.

"V…Vegeta…come on, we don't have to do this NOW, do we? I mean, couldn't we go find something to eat? Aren't you hungry?" Goku asked lamely, cringing inwardly as Vegeta turned to look at him incredulously.

"What? We're here to have a glorious battle, and all you can think about is food?! We can eat LATER, Goku! Now come on, we can have this little village destroyed in minutes. Then we move onto the next, which, according to our map, is only about fifty-seven miles away. Vegeta flew closer to the village, it's inhabitants screaming and running in the opposite direction.

"But…Vegeta, wait!" Goku cried out, flying quickly after the teenager and grabbing his arm to halt him. Vegeta snarled, glancing back.

"What is your problem, Goku? If you have one, say it!"

Goku swallowed. "Fine. I don't want to kill these people." He said quickly, his eyes darting past Vegeta to watch as small children were rushed into a small patch of forest outside of the village.

"Don't want to kill them? What are you saying? Why not? This is what we came here for, for crying out loud!" Vegeta shook his head as if baffled. "Did you hit your head when we landed? Why the hell wouldn't you want to attack?!"

"I just…don't.." Goku responded quietly. "I…I don't kill unless I have to, Vegeta-sama."

"Tch…whatever. You stay here, I have a job to finish." Vegeta growled before ripping himself out of Goku's grip. He swiftly approached the village from high above, sending blast after blast into it's streets, destroying primitive buildings, manicured lawns and precious fountains and sculptures that marked the alien species as being sensitive to the arts. Goku reached Vegeta just as he had focused on the small shaded area that marked the patch of forest where Goku knew the children were being kept.

"NO!" He shouted, anger flaring within him. Vegeta turned, ready with an acidic comment, but he froze as Goku's anger powered him from within. Goku growled, his fists clenched at his sides. "Don't you dare kill those children…they're innocent!" He managed to say through clenched teeth. He thought the teenage prince was well side tracked, until his trademark smirk appeared within seconds, his arm lifting to point behind him towards the forest.

"So try and stop me, you who dare give commands to your _prince_." Vegeta said with a laugh. The laugh died as Goku's growl grew louder, his knuckles going white as they clenched tighter, his head dipping so that his chin nearly rested on his chest. He glared at Vegeta, and in return, Vegeta's eyes grew comically wide.

'_What the fuck is happening…his…power, it's…it's getting stronger!' _He cried out mentally, as the power he was feeling surpassed that of even Frieza. Goku still glared, a snarl of anger ripping itself from his throat. As the snarl sounded, the ki surrounding the man jumped drastically, and Vegeta could only stand and watch in absolute terror as Goku's ebony eyes seemed to fade, bleeding black into pasty green, his mass of ebony spikes lifting with an unnatural wind as it exploded into a haze of golden spiky locks. "Oh my…Kami…" Vegeta muttered, floating backwards away from Goku, his eyes wide with shock, arms gripped against his stomach protectively._ 'What the fuck is this, what the holy fucking hell is this!? He's a super Saiyan? No…no, more, he has to be! That power…' _Vegeta screamed at himself, heart pounding relentlessly within his ribcage as a wave of defensiveness washed over him. "NO! You can't kill me! I have to become King…"

Goku blinked, his anger dissipating slightly as the young man's words reached his ears, and he quickly darted forward, using the side of his hand to deliver a swift chop to the back of the Prince's neck.

"Kill you?" Was all Goku could say as he stared down at the limp form in his arms. He had let his anger get the best of him, had gone super Saiyan before he could stop himself, and now…there was no way Vegeta would think it a dream this time. "Why does it seem like I make some of the stupidest mistakes around you, Vegeta?" He asked softly, letting his thumb run over the young man's lips softly. "You bring out the worst in me, you know that, don't you?" He continued, a small smile lifting his lips before he brought them down upon Vegeta's in a chaste kiss. As he lifted his head from Vegeta's warm mouth, the prince inhaled deeply, his eyes snapping open. After a moment of confusion, the same terror that had shown in his dark orbs earlier returned, his body frozen in Goku's grasp.

He hated himself at that moment…hated his weakness…hated the fear that rolled off of him in waves; the smell of his cowardice sickened him, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he realized it probably had the same effect on Goku. Goku would surely hate him now…wouldn't respect him or see him as a powerful and mighty prince, but as a sniveling brat, who happened to be apart of the Saiyan royal family.

"Vegeta…" Goku began, really having no idea what to say. He didn't have a clue what was going through the teenager's mind at that moment; at first the young man had looked terrified, and then simply angry. "Vegeta…I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you think." Goku continued, and then remembered Vegeta's words before he had passed out. "Or kill you for that matter. I would never kill you… I couldn't." How he wished he could hold his 'own' Vegeta like this, say these words. But it was so much harder with the Vegeta from the future; he was much colder and much stronger… not to mention the fact that he could barely stand Goku's presence.

At that moment, Vegeta came to the realization that he was being held like a small child and growled, jumping out of Goku's arms and landing a few feet away. He couldn't help but stare at the "man" before him, whose golden hair and pale green eyes were so different from that of the ebony haired warrior he had begun to…like so much. "Are you a God?" He asked simply, watching as Goku coughed and sputtered at his question.

"A…A God!? Hell no! Are you kidding? I'm just…Goku." He said with a goofy grin, immediately powering down. He enjoyed watching the look on Vegeta's face as he returned to his normal self; the look of awe that was plastered over the prince's face was one that Goku had never seen before upon the future Vegeta's face.

"Then what…" He quieted as Goku stepped forward, pressing a finger to his lips.

" …don't ask questions, especially ones I can't answer. I'll tell you this, Prince Vegeta. There are things about me I can't tell you, for if I did, it may change…the future. So please, don't ask… I can't tell you. Just leave it at that." He smiled, until his eyes lifted to the sky, finding a large legion of aircraft moving towards them at high speed. "Uh oh…" He muttered softly, Vegeta's eyes widening slightly before he spun to size up the airborne army sneaking up on them. "Vegeta…before you do anything…what would happen if we were to leave this planet, without killing everyone?"

Vegeta turned slowly, not meeting his eyes at first. Squaring his shoulders, he tipped his head back, eyes showing no emotion as he opened his mouth. "Well. They cannot kill you, you are too powerful; and he would not outright kill me, as that would ruin his alliance with my father. But, 'Mistakes' happen, you know. Who knows what kind of sick torture Frieza would try to deal to me for not following his orders. Then they would probably tell my father, the King that I was lost on a mission. Of course, they'd have to catch and defeat me first, no easy task; but I'd rather not tempt it right now. Perhaps later." He looked at Goku as if asking permission to go, and Goku looked at him blankly in return. Things had taken a rather strange turn, and he was now in a very uncomfortable position. If he did not let Vegeta continue with the orders, he would never be able to leave Vegeta's side, as he would have to be there to protect him; and while that was tempting, he had to get back to _his_ Vegeta…the Vegeta of the future. "Go." He said softly, pain etching lines into his face as his decision tore his soul apart. Vegeta nodded, then turned his back to Goku and lifted into the sky. Goku stayed where he was, watching as Vegeta single handedly wiped out the entire army within minutes.

* * *

Two days later, the planet was completely void of any living-humanoid life forms, with the exception of two. Goku sat with his head hanging, waiting for Vegeta to return. He had cried a thousand tears since the prince had left to finish Frieza's order, and now, sitting on the ground in front of a dying fire, he felt void of happiness, his spirit crushed. He had just allowed thousands of people to die…a whole species had been wiped out, and he had allowed it to happen. He sighed, and then lifted his head to stare through the strange trees to the west of him as he felt the familiar ki returning.

Vegeta landed a dozen feet from Goku, spattered with blood and dirt; Goku was on his feet immediately asking if Vegeta was all right, to which he received was a only a slight nod. Of course, Goku suddenly realized, that the blood was not Vegeta's. They sat in silence as both suns slipped over the horizon, replaced by two oval shaped blood red moons.

Goku lay back, staring up at the darkening sky. His emotions were a mess, though he was trying to tell himself that if he had stopped the massacre, it could have changed the future for the worst. He glanced sideways as Vegeta followed suit by lying back, their elbows touching lightly as their arms cradled their heads. He moved his eyes upwards again, staring out into space and wondering where earth was; not that it made much of a difference at that point- he was beyond space at the moment, on the other side of some strange time rift. Frowning lightly, he wondered what was happening back home, and if perhaps Bulma and her father were working on getting he and Goten home. Home. Something he hadn't truly thought of in a while; after Chi Chi left, he and Goten had shared the house. Then just a few months back, Goten had moved in with Trunks at the Capsule Corp, so it had been quite lonely for Goku - With the exception of his daily sparring with Vegeta. Vegeta…_"I wonder if he misses me? Probably not. He probably doesn't even care that I'm gone."_ He sighed softly, and then turned his head, realizing he was being stared at.

Vegeta watched Goku closely as his face gave way to a myriad of emotions. He wondered what was going through the man's mind that was causing such obvious fluctuations; but if he knew that, he'd probably understand the whole mystery that surrounded the man.

Vegeta turned so that he was laying on his side, just inches from Goku's body; he closed his eyes briefly, feeling the warmth of the muscled body before him and breathing the man's scent in deeply. _'Why am I so attracted to him? I've never…been attracted to anyone before; But his power…what I wouldn't give to feel that power." _Vegeta's eyes glazed slightly as they wandered down Goku's body, following the curves that were shown off quite well in the Saiyan armor. Suddenly dark eyes were upon him, returning his gaze; they stared at each other for minutes before Goku turned onto his side to fully face him.

Goku found himself drawn to the young man, his groin stirring as the memory of a recent dream flashed through his mind. Licking his lips, he tipped his head down towards the smaller figure, whose eyes were already glazed with unhidden lust. Very slowly, Goku leaned forward, his arm reaching over the small body to brace himself against the ground at Vegeta's side. His lips brushed against Vegeta's temple, grazed his cheek, and then slid down to nip the teenager's lips softly. A low moan sounded from below him as muscled arms slipped around his shoulders to encircle his neck, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. The kiss was clumsy; a spike of pleasure burst through Goku's belly as he realized this was probably Vegeta's first kiss ever. He was gentle, prying the young man's lips open and slowly running his tongue over the velvet-soft lips before slipping it into the sweetness awaiting him.

Goku sighed as their tongues twisted against each other in gentle exploration. Pulling away slightly, he paused to suck softly on Vegeta's lower lip, his eyes cracking open to stare into the dark glazed depths that gazed drunkenly at him.

* * *

Vegeta awoke with a start, panting and gasping, thick rivulets of sweat running down his naked torso. He lifted a shaky hand to his forehead, trying to remember as much as he could of the dream that had so suddenly awoken him.

"Kakarotto…" He whispered, his eyes going wide as visions of the larger man flashed through his mind. The dream partially unfolded, and he could nearly feel the man's soft lips against his, could feel Goku's passion and hunger inside him, rivaling the man's natural gentleness. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips, his eyes squeezing themselves tightly shut as more images assailed him, making him twist and shift uncomfortably. "Damn!" He cursed, sitting up quickly and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. His alarm clock read that it was just after three thirty in the morning. With a harsh sigh, Vegeta stood to pull on a pair of soft stretchy pants and left his bedroom, stalking towards the kitchen as he attempted to rid himself of his arousing thoughts. _'How many nights in a row will I wake up with dreams like this? No…tonight's was different, though I'm not sure how. It seemed…more…real. So real, like he was right there with me.' _Vegeta paused just before he reached the kitchen and inhaled deeply. Yes, he could almost smell him. "It's almost like I can remember it actually happening…" he muttered softly.

"Damn you, Kakarotto." He spat softly before resuming his trek into the kitchen. "Damn me." He finished, shaking his head with disgust.

* * *

Vegeta's head swam as the larger man kissed him, stunned by the passion reverberating through their united lips; He had never felt an emotion that intensely before, the whole situation being new to him. His mouth opened shakily against Goku's, pushing his tongue forward to gently probe the other man's slippery appendage, following Goku's lead closely. Large hands moved down his torso to his stomach where they circled slowly before dipping downwards to sweep over his hard arousal.

"ahhh!" Vegeta gasped, his hips thrusting forward to press against Goku's large open palm.

Goku watched silently with passion-clouded eyes as the prince moaned, twisted and arched under him. The young Vegeta arched his neck, his mouth falling open slightly, moistened lips moving soundlessly as Goku slipped an eager hand into Vegeta's pants and began to stroke the young man's cock. His own excitement grew the more he watched the young prince's arousing reactions to his administrations.

Vegeta grasped Goku around the neck tightly, pulling him downwards and thrust lightly against the taller Saiyan's thigh, his quiet whimpers beginning to drive Goku insane. Goku leaned down to capture Vegeta's lips once again, then moved downwards to trail his tongue down the pale exposed neck; he suckled softly, leaving small round red bruises behind. His hands easily lifted the saiyan armor from his prince's body, then quickly slipped the tight blue body suit off, followed by Vegeta's blood stained gloves.

Vegeta panted heavily, his body completely exposed to the other man, making him vulnerable; for some reason, this excited him even more. Growling softly with what little dominating power he had left, he wrapped his arms around the larger Saiyan and flipped him onto his back, Vegeta landing on top of the other man in a straddling position. Moving forward slightly, he came to rest his hardness against Goku's, making the taller man thrust upwards against him, his hands coming around to clamp themselves against Vegeta's ass, holding him to press their arousals together firmly. Vegeta muttered a soft curse, wondering how long he could go before he exploded; pushing the thought aside, he went about stripping the man of his armor and bodysuit, his breath hitching in his throat as he sat to the side of the long hardened body, admiring it's perfection.

"Goku…" He whispered softly before climbing back onto the man's body, his erection sending jolts of pure pleasure through his body as it rubbed against the other man's exposed skin. He was suddenly pulled forward, his lips being pressed tightly against Goku's; the man's arms wrapped around his waist before he was rolled back onto his back. Blinking as the weight suddenly lifted, he looked up to see Goku standing over him, his glorious vision of manhood momentarily stunning the young prince. "What…?" He began, and then quieted as Goku knelt next to him.

"Shh." Goku hushed softly, pulling Vegeta to his knees. He was then pushed forward gently so that his cheek pressed against the cold alien ground, his knees high up near his chest so that his rear end was erected into the air. Vegeta blushed madly at the inferior submissive position, but all his embarrassment was forgotten when he felt something warm and slick run up his exposed crevice to bathe his puckered opening. Gasping, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his mouth opened slack as Goku continued to tongue the teenager's entrance in preparation.

His own cock rock solid, Goku let his tongue travel down over Vegeta's sack, which he took into his mouth and sucked softly, his own manhood dripping thickly as he listened to the prince's now-frantic moaning.

Vegeta cursed himself as his own passionate noise filled his ears; his teeth ground together in rage as the reality of the situation hit him hard. '_Why am I letting this happen? Why am I letting him do this to me? I am his prince! This is wrong…so wrong! Why…. why can't I stop this?'_ No one answered Vegeta's silent questions, and nor could he himself answer right away. The man was mysterious, exotic and powerful; Goku was a challenge. Vegeta's normally under active loins cried out to feel the man, to experience him, to milk every drop of precious power he possibly could, and just being close to the warrior, Vegeta could feel that power leaking through the man's pores, pouring forth from the man's dark and strangely tender eyes. The pleasure Vegeta was experiencing was more than he had ever felt and his body was shaking with sensory overload. Yes, he would allow this to happen; he was still in control. It would happen because he, Prince Vegeta, wanted it to happen.

"G..gok..ku…" Vegeta stuttered, his eyes wide with panic. "…Hurry…" Yes, Vegeta wanted Goku to hurry…but hurry to do what? Vegeta had never done this kind of thing before, and though he had a good idea of what happened between two people in this situation, he wasn't totally knowledgeable in the particular area of sexual habits and mating (he was eighteen after all), as he never actually listened to the rowdy soldier talk he had been exposed to so much. The idea of sharing _his _body with another person, and exchanging any kind of bodily fluids with them had totally disgusted the prince. '_And now, here I am, on my knees, about to…'_ Vegeta's eyes flew open wider as Goku obliged his prince, his thick cock pressing against Vegeta's virgin opening. Vegeta's mouth opened in a wince, his teeth grating together loudly as the monstrous pulsing phallus slid into his tight canal, the burning pain bringing stinging tears to his eyes. His breath caught as all movement behind him stopped, his body feeling as if it were overstuffed. Warm hands rubbed his hips reassuringly, lips feathering over his ear before Goku spoke softly into it.

"Vegeta? Are you all right?" The soft voice was laced with worry. It was then Vegeta realized his back was hunched, the muscles taught with stress. Consciously relaxing, he lifted a hand to wipe the tears that had began to stream from his eyes and then nodded his head quickly, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Yes, I'm fine." He finally answered, cringing as his voice wavered. He sighed softly as Goku's tongue traveled over his ear, teeth grasping the lobe between them firmly. Vegeta moaned as the erotic pain shot through his body at the same moment Goku reached around him to stroke his bulging cock.

Goku worriedly looked the prince over, determining that the pain and discomfort he was obviously feeling was probably normal, given the situation, and began pumping the young man's hardened member to take his mind off the pain. Vegeta reacted quickly, even to the point where he was actually thrusting back against Goku, which, to Goku, was a green light for him to start moving again. One hand grasping the prince's hip tightly, the other stroking the royal erection, Goku thrust lightly into the tight heat, his eyes closing as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Their pace quickened, Vegeta's panting giving way to soft moans. Goku thrust harder into the young Saiyan prince, his knees growing shaky as he pressed closer to orgasm.

Vegeta turned his head slightly, moist lips separating as his mouth opened to give way to his panting, his eyes squeezing themselves together tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, his ass being pounded almost savagely by the beautiful God-like creature behind him. The planet's silence was disrupted by Goku's primal roar of pleasure, and Vegeta felt the power surge from the other man's body into his own, his eyes wide with wonder as the power flickered around them, igniting everything in a golden light.

Vegeta's mind spun, his cock jerking with sensual pleasure as he embraced the power surging through the other man; his back arched as he slammed himself backwards, his own scream of ecstasy echoing into the night sky as he released his seed into Goku's hand.

Vegeta collapsed on the ground, grunting as the larger man collapsed on top of him. Both lay panting, Vegeta smiling softly into the ground, Goku's eyes wide with shock at what had just transpired.

Goku nuzzled his face into Vegeta's hair, inhaling deeply. _'Kami, what have I done?'  
_

* * *

It had only been three days since his father left with Vegeta on their mission for Frieza, and it had turned out to be quite a boring time for Goten, with one exception. The day before, he had almost been sent off to another planet, but he had managed to fake sickness in order to get out of it. Then his plan backfired when he really did become sick; now he lay in the infirmary's recovery room, a thin sheet covering his shivering naked body._ 'Don't they believe in blankets here?' _he wondered miserably, both hands clutching the sheet to his chin. A noise from the doorway caught his attention, his head turning quickly to see a mass of black disorderly spikes. A smile beamed from his lips, immediately recognizing the man as his father; then his smile faded slightly.

"Oh…Bardock! I thought you were my father for a second." Goten explained as the man stepped closer to the bed.

"You look like hell, kid." Bardock said with a smirk. "I brought you this." He said, tossing a thick beige blanket onto Goten's lap.

Goten blinked, holding the blanket up. "How did you know I was cold?" he asked as he looked up at his young grandfather, his eyes wide with wonder.

Bardock laughed. "Well, I was here about fifteen minutes ago when you were asleep, and you were shivering like a frightened child. You are no child, and I don't think you could scare too easily, so I assumed it was the cold." He grinned, raking a hand through his hair.

Goten laughed, spreading the blanket across him. When he looked back up, he found Bardock staring at him closely. "What…what's wrong?" Goten asked worriedly.

"How do you feel?" He asked, bending to sit on the edge of the bed.

Goten paused, scratching at his wayward hair. "Oh…I feel all right, I guess. They say I caught some bug or something."

Bardock nodded stiffly, his eyes glancing away quickly. "Yes, you could call it that."

Goten frowned. "What do you mean? They didn't go into specifics about it, but I figure it's just a touch of the flu."

Bardock frowned. "Flu? I haven't heard of that affliction. But, as I was told, you have Keccitopitis. It's a strain of the Measles. Right now, you only have the runny nose and cough, but soon you will have a very high fever, then a rash will develop over your body. We have no medicinal cure for Keccitopitis, but we do have immunizations for it. Why weren't you immunized with all the other children?" he asked.

Goten gawked. _'I'm really that sick? I've never been sick before, with the exception of a cold or two.'_ His look of surprised turned to a frown. "I don't think we have Kecci…kecc..whatever you said, on Earth. I've never heard of it before, so that's probably why I wasn't immunized."

Bardock stared at the young man before him, his eyes unblinking as Goten's words sunk in. _'Earth…earth…that's where Kakarotto…' _Bardock's eyes widened as his eyes washed over Goten's face, taking in every inch of the young man's appearance.

Goten noticed immediately the change in Bardock's countenance, wondering what he had said to make the man react like that. His hand clapped itself over his mouth as his words floated back to him, an icy sensation washing over him as he realized his mistake. He stared at his grandfather, his eyes wide with shining tears. _'Oh dad, I'm so sorry! I messed up big time! DAMN!'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bardock watched Goten's face transform, the expression going from shock to fear in seconds; the boy had made a mistake, and knew it. Bardock would have smirked, but the accidental information had quite frankly floored the man._ "They are from earth…that doesn't mean anything at all, really. Goku looks a lot like me, but, my son Kakarotto is still only a child, soon to be a young man. It's sheer coincidence." _Bardock argued with himself, knowing that most likely he was correct; but for some reason, this disappointed him. When his small son had been sent to the other planet, Bardock, for reasons unknown to him, had thought that it would be the last time he ever saw his son, and that was looking more and more like the truth as time went by without word or transmission from the small pod that his son had been sent off in. Goku had to be at least a few years older than he…there was just no way…

A cough brought Bardock out of his dazed musing, his eyes rising quickly to meet Goten's. His eyes widened slightly as he realized just how tired and sick Goten was beginning to look. Fatherly instincts kicking in high gear, Bardock cleared his throat and began to push Goten back. "You'd better lie down and get some sleep, you look like shit, kid. Believe me, you'll need all the rest you can get, because this sickness is going to get worse." He said while yanking the blanket up to Goten's chin and tucking the blanket around the young man's body.

Goten sighed, seeing he was off the hook for the time being; perhaps Bardock hadn't heard him? Or maybe he simply didn't care? He wasn't sure; but what he was sure of, was that he liked his grandfather, and was pretty sure Bardock liked him in return. At this moment, he was treating Goten as if he were his own son. Or grandson. Goten blinked, watching Bardock for any signs that would indicate he had figured out what was going on, but saw nothing but concern in the man's dark eyes. Suddenly the door to the infirmary was slammed open, two high-ranking Saiyan officers making their way into the room, their expressions angry.

Bardock stiffened next to him, grunting softly. "Looks like I've been found out, kid. I'm in deep shit now…" He flashed a feral grin to Goten and then looked back at the men as they came to a halt beside the bed. Goten recognized one of the men as General Kellek, a Saiyan he had first met when he and Goku had arrived. The General had also been the one who had given Bardock orders to stay on planet Vegeta.

"Bardock!" The general barked loudly, making Goten cringe. "What in the King's name are you doing here? I thought I told you that you were to stay on Vegeta until you were fully healed? You do not have permission to be here!"

Bardock rolled his eyes, lifting his hand and bending it back and forth as if to tell Goten the man was talking too much. This earned Bardock a stern look from both high-ranking warriors. "I'm here because I want to be." Bardock stated, crossing his arms. "I heard Goten was sick, so I came to make damn sure they were taking care of him, which, by the way, they weren't! I've never seen such a shabby recovery room before! The boy didn't even have a blanket for fuck's sake!" Bardock raged, standing. Both men took several steps backwards. "Now, I don't see the harm in me being on the ship…I haven't been given a mission, so It's not like I'm out frolicking in a blood bath—"

"Not yet, anyway." The general said with a smirk, his gaze flickering to Goten.

"Isn't this the young man that tested the highest from the last batch of 2nd testing?"

Bardock nodded softly. "Yes. He has Keccitopitis…looks like he's moving to the middle stage." Bardock said, leaning over to examine a faint spattering of pink bumps on Goten's forehead.

"Hn. Strange… but he'll be well soon enough. I'm sure he doesn't need 'Bardock's nursing service'. I'm here on business for a week, you can stay until I do, then you go back to Vegeta, understood?" Asked General Kellek, frowning deeply at the scarred Saiyan.

Bardock nodded. "Yes, yes..." The two men turned and left, slamming the door behind them. Bardock then spun around to say goodbye to Goten but froze, finding the boy fast asleep; Smiling, he leaned over, tucking the blankets around the young man again, then turned and silently left the room.

* * *

Vegeta frowned, his eyes still closed in sleep. He was cold and wet, something hard pressed against his back almost painfully. Opening his eyes as he swam to the surface of consciousness, he hissed in pain as the dual glowing golden orbs of light shined it's cheery rays into his sleep-blurred eyes.

"Shimatta!" He growled, throwing his arm up to cover his eyes. His mind spun as he tried to remember where he was…and why he was there; there must have been a battle, for his body ached like it never had before. He froze as a muffled groan sounded from behind him, the hardness against his back shifting slightly.

"Hate sleeping on the ground…" a voice muttered. Vegeta's eyes rounded as memories from the night before came back to him, a deep scarlet flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. He swallowed hard, moving a hand under his body to lift himself up into a sitting position; he winced, pain shooting through his body.

"Vegeta?" Goku's soft questioning came; Vegeta slowly turned his head, his expression neutral. Goku shifted to lay on his back, both arms under his head, his masculine form stretched out upon the soft purple grass. His eyes shimmered in the morning light, but Vegeta was relieved to see something in the man's eyes they both shared; Uncertainty.

"Goku?" Vegeta answered dryly, lifting a bare arm to rub it against his eyes.

Goku was quiet for a few moments, as if wondering what he should say. Vegeta smirked softly when the man finally spoke.

"Do we leave today?" Goku cursed inwardly. That's NOT what he had wanted to say. With a grunt, he pushed himself up, blinking rapidly up into the bright sunlight.

"Yes. We'll leave after we eat…and…clean up." He replied, looking away quickly. He didn't know how to act around the man now; everything was much more complicated, much more…. personal. Before it had been about him, and him only. Now…now he didn't know what to think. He cast a glare over his shoulder to the spiky haired man who simply looked back at him blankly, then smiled.

"Vegeta, do you feel ok this morning?" Goku asked as he stood. Vegeta's eyes lingered a little longer than they should have, his newly found emotions dancing circles around his head as his eyes raked down the larger man's naked body. He frowned, cursing softly.

"Of course I feel ok, baka! How else would I feel?!" He snapped, dragging himself to his feet. He huffed and stalked off to the small tranquil lake that stood just feet from them, wading into the cool water quickly as if to conceal himself. Goku smiled softly and followed suit. They washed and dressed in silence, then ate a small meal of roasted bird before boarding their pods. Less than an hour after they had awakened, the Saiyan prince and his bodyguard had begun their trip back to Frieza's ship.

* * *

"So what are you saying, you've finished it? It works?" Vegeta asked, peering down at the small box in Bulma's hand.

"Well…not exactly." She answered, looking up at the growl that sounded from Vegeta's throat. She took a step backwards. "Listen to me, Vegeta! This isn't something that can just, like, "poof", happen! Now let me finish, will you?" She asked, her frown deepening. She didn't know what Vegeta's problem was lately, but he was getting on her nerves with all his demands and his crabbier-than-usual attitude.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his countenance cold and deadly. "Fine."

Bulma let out a breath. "Ok. Anyway, as I was saying; it's finished, but only to a certain point. You see, we still don't really know how to work it; however…. we do know _WHAT_ it is…" she let her sentence hang in the air, her eyes lifting again to meet Vegeta's, whose own eyes widened slightly.

"You know what it is…the box? Well what is it, woman!? If you know what it is, you must have an idea where it's taken Kakarotto! Tell me, and I'll go get him myself!" Vegeta growled.

"Well, that may be a problem, Vegeta." Bulma said, crossing her arms and sighing, her brow furrowing slightly.

"And why is that?" Vegeta snapped, losing his patience.

"Well, not only would we have to figure out _WHERE_ it took them, but _WHEN_ it took them." She replied softly. "It's a highly advanced miniature time machine, Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked at her, uncomprehending. "Kakarotto…and the brat…are in another time?" He asked unbelievingly, his voice wavering slightly. Vegeta turned away from her, his shoulders slightly hunched.

Bulma frowned, walking forward to lay a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta, what's up with you lately? Trunks has been really worried about you, and I'm beginning to worry too! You haven't been yourself since this all started, and you're just acting worse as time goes by. What's going on?" She asked softly, panic rising in her chest as she recognized the pain and sadness etched in Vegeta's features.

"I…" Vegeta paused, shaking his head, his eyes screwed shut tightly. "I don't know." He sighed, pulling out of her grasp. "It's too hard to explain. And I don't wish to speak about it anyway." He said softly, staring out the window.

"Vegeta…" Bulma started before pausing. "You haven't been sleeping well. I hear you get up in the middle of the night, and you never go back to sleep." She was finally rewarded with a reaction from Vegeta. His shoulder jerked violently as she mentioned the problem, giving Bulma the insight that she was indeed right. "Well?" She asked softly, waiting.

Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms. He didn't want to talk about this now…or ever, for that matter. His eyes jerked sideways to Bulma, then rolled heavenward, exasperated. If he didn't say something, she would just keep pestering him. "I keep having dreams about him. I wake up, and I can't go to sleep again. Big deal." He said, shrugging a shoulder.

"What kind of dreams are they?" She asked, curious.

Vegeta spun, his eyes fiery with anger. "None of your business! I said I don't wish to speak of it!" He spun on his heel and began to walk away, but froze as Bulma spoke again.

"Vegeta, wait…I think I can get a hold of him." She said, not saying any more.

Vegeta paused, then turned back to her, his anger dissipating momentarily. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, the box seems to leave an imprint of the people who move through it…almost comparable to DNA; it stores this imprint as the person passes through. We have Goku and Goten's imprints, and the imprints basically give us a map to where they have gone. However, the map is so advanced, it's impossible for us to read. So while we can't point to this and say "Goku and Goten have been sent here…", we CAN take the trace, duplicate the trail, and use a hybrid tracker-transmitter to basically open a tiny time portal to send a real-time message to him. We can talk to him, and he to us."

Vegeta stared at her, awestruck. "You…you can do that? Through time and space? I don't believe it." He said, his surprised expression turning suspicious.

"Fine by me, don't believe it. But while you go do your thing, I'M going to be talking to Goku!" She said, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Vegeta's heart lurched annoyingly. "Wait!" He yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

A little over two weeks after Bardock's first visit, Goten was released from the recovery room, completely free of the disease that had plagued him. On his way back to his quarters, someone poked him in the middle of his back from behind. Frowning, he turned to face his smiling grandfather.

"No longer sick, I see?" He asked with a smirk, siding up next to Goten.

"Thankfully, no…still not following orders, I see?" Goten asked in return, grinning. Bardock, he knew, was supposed to have left with the General back to planet Vegeta.

Bardock continued to smirk. "Seems you've gotten to know me a little better than I thought." He said with a chuckle, reaching out to ruffle Goten's hair. They both laughed, Goten's heart swelling with happiness at the close relationship he was forming with his newfound grandfather. His happiness wavered, however, as a snort sounded from behind him.

"Well well well…what have we here? I had heard that you had taken up a new friend, father, but it looks to me like you found a new son, ne?" A sarcastic voice called out.

Bardock turned slightly as Goten spun around to meet a tall burly Saiyan, his arms crossed in a stance eerily similar to Vegeta. Bardock snorted, a smirk twitching his lip. "So…you've decided to finally come see your old man, eh, Raditz? It's about time. How long have you been back now?"

Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "A couple months or so. Sorry, father…I've just been…busy." His eyes strayed from his father to narrow dangerously to Goten. "So. Are you going to introduce you're new…friend? I've heard a bit about him…they say he's quite a fighter." Raditz leered at Goten, flashing a set of sharp pearly teeth.

"He is. Could probably whip you easily, Raditz." Bardock sneered, then smirked with amusement at the look of surprise from his eldest son. "This is Goten." He said simply, motioning with his hand. _'And he's from planet fucking Earth!'_ He wanted to say, but held back, knowing that the little piece of information was something Goten and his father didn't want to share…for whatever reason. Bardock would be sure and have a little…_talk_…with Goku when he and prince Vegeta got back, as his curiosity was getting the best of him. He simply didn't have the heart to plague Goten with questions; it was quite obvious that Goten was more sensitive than his fellow Saiyans, and the look on the boys' face when he had realized he had let the secret slip had, for some reason, twisted Bardock's heart.

Raditz nodded his head, his eyes roaming Goten's form suspiciously. "Hn." Was his reply, not sure if his father had been joking about the young man's strength or not; however, his father rarely joked, especially about fighting.

Goten blinked in surprise. _'He's my uncle Raditz?!'_ Goten asked himself, hoping his face wasn't too awestruck. Another family member he thought he'd never meet. His eyes raked over the taller man, finding some resemblance to Bardock, but he didn't look half as much like him as Goku did. If anything, his uncle reminded him of a larger version of Vegeta. "Uh…nice to meet you." Goten said, not liking the predatory look in Raditz's eye.

"Hn." Was the only reply he received; Raditz finally looked away and back to Bardock, just as Bardock received a call on his transmitter.

"Kuso!" Bardock cursed softly. "I have to go, sounds like the General is here to try and drag me back to the home planet. Gotta run." And with that, he sprinted away, disappearing down the hall within seconds, leaving Raditz and Goten staring after him.

"He's always running off like that. Can't keep himself out of trouble…kind of like me." The young man grinned widely, stepping towards Goten. Goten's eyes went round as Raditz leaned towards him, his grin widening. "So…you want to fight me?" He asked softly, his nose just inches from Goten's. "I'd be willing to make a bet…" He began, staring down at Goten with heavy-lidded eyes. "that you aren't as tough as my father says; you want to make a little bet, Goten?" Raditz's voice took on a seductive tone that was beginning to lull Goten's senses.

"Wh…what kind of bet?" Goten managed, taking a small step backwards, cursing silently as his back hit the wall. Raditz chuckled softly, taking yet another step forward, their bodies almost pressing together. Goten swallowed audibly, staring up at his uncle with wide eyes. He held back a flinch as Raditz brought his large hand upwards, stroking Goten's cheek softly before sliding it up his jaw and into his hair, where he fisted his hand into the short, dark strands, pulling Goten upwards onto the tips of his toes.

"You sure are pretty, for a male Saiyan." Raditz muttered, staring at Goten's face with interest, his look of intense contemplation vanishing as his head dipped downwards to lick across Goten's lips seductively. Raditz growled softly, his eyes closed as he hovered a breath away from Goten's lips. "You smell and taste different, too…" He said, lowering his head to trail his mouth and nose across Goten's face and down his exposed throat. "I wonder what your blood tastes like…" he mused, nipping at the hollow of Goten's throat.

Goten's eyes flared wide, a small moan escaping his throat as he became aroused by the taller man's ministrations. He then blinked, his mind a flurry of confusion. _'Goten! Get a hold of yourself! This is your uncle, for Kami's sake!"_

Raditz lifted his head from Goten's neck, his hand still deeply imbedded in the dark mop of hair.

"The bet is, that you can't beat me in a spar. Winner takes all." He said, that intense stare pinning Goten to the wall once again.

Goten frowned, slightly confused, but happy to have at least a little bit of space between them. "Winner…takes…all of what?"

A smirk lifted one side of Raditz's mouth, those dark eyes narrowing onto his, glinting mischievously. "Whatever the winner wants." He replied, his grip tightening in Goten's hair. Raditz chuckled at the startled reaction from the young man before him, delighted with his new pretty plaything. A glance down the hall to confirm their privacy was all the encouragement he needed to continue his little game, his left hand moving swiftly down to Goten's groin to rub the firm erection he found there.

Goten jerked violently at the intrusion. "Hey!" He growled, his hand shooting out to catch Raditz's wrist to begin pulling the man's hand off of his crotch.

"Well…" Raditz grinned, ignoring Goten's efforts by pressing the smaller man against the wall with his body. "looks as if I'm not the only one enjoying this little game, hm, Goten?"

Goten gasped as he was crushed against the wall, the hand in his hair tightening painfully as it wrenched his head back, the other saiyan's lips crushing against his with brutal force. Raditz's other hand came up to jerk his jaw downward, immediately moving his tongue into the soft wetness of Goten's mouth as it was pried open. The kiss was long and fierce, Goten dismissing the acknowledgement of family ties between himself and his uncle and instead yielded to the battle lust that burned in his blood, telling him to fight. But this was a whole different kind of fight.

Their tongues battled savagely against each other, twisting, turning, pushing and shoving against the other with passionate fury; Goten's hands moved up Raditz's sides, one hand imitating his foes as it wound it's way into the long thick ebony mane of hair that hung in soft spikes down Raditz's back, his fingers entwining around the soft strands and fisting there tightly. A small sound of surprise escaped Raditz's throat as his head was suddenly jerked down, his hands slipping to brace against Goten's shoulders. A low growl sounded, and Goten found his shoulders being painfully pressed against the wall, the other man's nails digging into his skin hard enough to cause thin rivulets of blood to course down his bare arms.

Raditz managed to pull out of the kiss, his eyes glazed with arousal, his breath coming in small pants against Goten's cheek. "Now for a taste…" He whispered softly, his head lowering as he jerked Goten's arm across his chest, his tongue flickering out to lap up some of the blood that leaked from the small wounds he had created. Goten's mind surged with excitement, his eyes rolling back as the man licked his wounds, small waves of pleasure washing over his groin. He was, at that moment, defenseless. _'Kami help me…'_ His mind screamed before being swallowed whole by his own passion.

* * *

Bardock sprinted down the maze of hallways that finally brought him to the pod landing chamber, his eyes darting over each pod closely as he tried to find General Kellek's. If it wasn't there, then he hadn't yet arrived. The alarm was sounded, signaling an incoming pod, so as quickly as he could, Bardock ducked behind the closest stationary pod and peeked from behind it as two pod doors opened, awaiting arrival. He watched as the two pods descended through the doors and crashed somewhat lightly onto their landing pads. His eyes narrowed, only to open in surprise minutes later when a head of spiky black hair like his own appeared as the man exited his pod. "Goku!" He whispered, his eyes flashing quickly to the other pod, it's door crashing open to reveal his prince. Smiling he darted out from behind the pod and approached them, more than happy that it wasn't his General. _'Then again…if Prince Vegeta hears of my actions, he may send me back to planet Vegeta himself.' _Too late, he was already within feet of the two men. Goku turned, a look of confusion flashing across his features before he smiled widely, lifting a hand in greeting towards Bardock.

Bardock returned the motion to Goku, and then bowed briefly before the prince. "Welcome back prince Vegeta, Goku. How did your mission go on Zablyn 5?" He asked, knowing full well the planet had been purged without much of a problem. It was always that way when Vegeta was sent to purge a planet. "You're back a few days early."

"Vegeta barely acknowledged Bardock at first, then turned to face the man, shocked to see exactly how much he and Goku looked alike. He frowned and snorted. "It went fine, of course. The planet is purged. What else did you expect of your Prince, Bardock?"

Bardock smiled. "Nothing less, my prince."

"Hn." Vegeta said, stepping around Bardock and motioning for Goku to follow him. Bardock fell into step with Goku, their silence stretching until they were inside the hallway.

"Did you hear that Goten became ill?" Bardock asked, glancing to Goku.

Goku stopped, his eyes wide with surprise. "Sick!? Is he ok? What's wrong with him??" He asked, panic gripping his heart. If anything happened to his son, he would never forgive himself. Vegeta stopped at hearing the panicked outburst and turned, his brow furrowing. He looked to Bardock for an answer.

Bardock clapped his hand on Goku's shoulder reassuringly. "He's fine now, but he had contracted Keccitopitis, and was hospitalized for a week."

"Kechy-what?! What the hell is that?" Bardock cringed at Goku's questioning, wanting to kick himself for his stupidity. He should have waited until they were alone to tell him about Goten's illness; now Goku had just made a mistake and didn't even know it.

"Keccitopitis…you know…like the measles?" Bardock stated calmly, trying to deflect Goku's mistake. Everyone on planet Vegeta knew what Keccitopitis was.

"Wait a minute…" Vegeta stepped in, scowling. "Every child is vaccinated for that disease! Only animals carry it now, it's been that way for years! How did Goten contract it?"

Goku flinched, his mouth opening without sound. He had no clue what to say.

Bardock shrugged his shoulders, hoping he'd be forgiven for lying to his prince. "He wasn't vaccinated as a child. Most are, but sometimes a few slip through and end up without the vaccination." He said, pushing Goku's shoulder to get him walking again. Goku blinked softly, nodding as he began walking down the hall with the two other men.

"Hn." Vegeta replied, turning to continue down the hall. "I haven't known anyone to contract that disease…or even remember hearing about anyone getting it." The prince pondered, blinking softly as something Goku had said to him floated back into his memory. _"There are things about me I cannot tell you, for if I did, it may change…the future." _ No one knew the father or son. There were no documents anywhere on planet Vegeta that proved either of their existence. The man was of legend, a super Saiyan, most definitely. He had to have come from somewhere else; perhaps another time, given the man's words. How else would knowledge of him change the future? Vegeta frowned. How believable was that, though? How could the man have come from another time, which was impossible…pure fantasy. The only way Vegeta would ever learn the truth about the man was if Goku told him, and he wasn't sure if that would happen. _'Ah, but my original plan was to talk to Goten…perhaps I can persuade him to tell me the truth.'_

Goku glanced towards Vegeta, wondering why he had become so quiet; looking at the prince made his heart leap in his chest, and made him wonder what his own Vegeta was doing right then. _'Damn, I miss him. Funny, I never thought I'd ever feel this strongly for him, but I do. Will he ever feel this strongly for me? I doubt it.'_ He sighed softly, and then froze as a deep growl sounded from in front of him. Vegeta stood, his posture rigid as he stared down the hallway a few feet. Goku followed his gaze and gasped, his vision wavering as he spied a tall muscled warrior, about the same age as Goten, pinning Goten to the wall as he ravaged his son's body with his tongue, the heavy scent of arousal and blood hanging in the air. Before he could move, Bardock darted forward, lashing out with his fist to knock the man off of Goten; Goku gasped when he realized just who the young man was; his own older brother. Raditz, he noticed, was about Goten's age in this time.

"Raditz! What in fuck's name do you think you're doing?" Bardock thundered, glaring murderously down at his son, who had fallen onto his back on the floor. He rubbed his chin painfully, his eyes shooting daggers at his father.

"I'm just having a little fun, damn it! Calm down, what the fuck did you hit me for?" Raditz yelled back, beginning to climb to his feet. Goten stood stunned as he watched the scene unfold. He winced, raising his hand to his head and rubbed the spot where Raditz had managed to tear a hunk of hair from it.

"Goten, son! Are you ok?" Goku's voice came from his side. A deep flush spread over the young man's cheeks as he licked his lips and nodded.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. No harm done…really." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "We were having a bit of a spar, if you want to call it that…" Goten finished, feeling stupid for using such a miserable excuse. He leaned closer to his father and whispered. "Dad, don't you think it would be better if Raditz doesn't see you?"

Goku froze, glancing over to his brother who was still busy arguing with his father. "Yea, you're right, I'll hang back a bit. No use in being seen by more people than necessary, huh?" He didn't wait for his son to answer, but instead took a few steps away, more than a bit disturbed over the situation. Finding his own brother making out with his son was one thing; but smelling Goten's arousal _AND_ finding out that Goten knew it was his uncle the whole time had Goku completely baffled and discontented.

Bardock growled. "Keep your hands off him, Raditz. I mean it."

Raditz sneered, brushing his legs off. "I'll do whatever I like, to whomever I like, when I like, and _NOBODY_ is going to tell me different!" his sneer turned to shock as he doubled over, a point-blank ki blast hitting him in the gut. As his upper body thrust downwards, he was decked in the nose, his body shifting again to fly backwards and hit the wall. Vegeta stood over the other man, his cheeks flushed with anger. Raditz's eyes snapped open, anger flaring before he realized whom it was that stood over him. Vegeta reached down, grabbing the front of Raditz's armor, yanking him up to his knees.

"First of all, you shouldn't talk back to your father like that, Raditz. It's rude. Second of all, you do not touch Goten unless he wants to be touched, which, for all I know, he may have. I don't really care. Thirdly, and most importantly, I am your prince, and I say that you will _NOT_ do whatever you like, to whomever you like, whenever you like. I _AM_ telling you different right here and now, you inferior piece of shit, and you will listen to me, _UNDERSTOOD_?" Vegeta hissed, releasing his grip on Raditz so that he fell back to the floor.

Raditz growled softly, but nodded. "I understand, Vegeta-sama."

Vegeta smirked. "Good. That's what I like to hear. Now, go "have fun" somewhere else."

Raditz climbed to his feet. "Yes sir." He cast his father a deathly glare before stomping off down the hall, pausing only to smirk at Goten and wink before continuing down the hallway, which was now crowded with soldiers, attracted by the sound of a scuffle.

Vegeta turned, his eyes moving over Goten briefly. "Do you need medical attention?"

Goten flushed again, shaking his head. "N..no. I'm not hurt. Thanks."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed briefly, nodding his head. "Good. If you had, I might think you weaker than I first imagined. It would be a pity." Vegeta said, enjoying the look of anger that flashed across the older teen's face before he managed to hide it. "Goku. Go ahead and spend some time with your son and Bardock, if you wish. I am going to report to Frieza. Be back in our quarters by mealtime." He said, walking away before Goku could answer.

"Ah…ok, Vegeta-sama. Thank you." Goku answered, not sure if Vegeta had heard him or not.

Bardock frowned at Goten. "Goten.." he started, but Goten silenced him with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Don't bother apologizing, Bardock, it's ok. Raditz didn't do any harm. Besides, I'll just kick his ass when we spar."

Bardock laughed at this, approval shining through his eyes, something that made Goku's throat tighten. _'They've become closer since I was away.'_ Goku thought to himself, holding back a smile. He only wished that they would have all the time in the world to get to know him, but he knew that they would not. They arrived at Goten's quarters, all three piling into the room to sit around and talk until Goku had to leave at mealtime. Goku began describing Zablyn 5, and how the purging had went, leaving many of the details out, for obvious reasons. Just as he was about to ask Goten about his sickness, a strange crackling noise filled the air, the smell of electricity filling their nostrils.

"I don't see a fucking picture, woman!" A voice boomed out from nowhere.

"Sorry, Vegeta, but it's not working…but the sound should work." A female voice came.

Goku nearly fell out of his seated position on Goten's bed. He jumped to his feet, his eyes glazing with wetness. "V…Vegeta?" He said unbelievingly.

Silence, then a soft sound, like a sigh. "Kakarotto? Is that you?"

"Vegeta! Yes, of course it's me! You found us!" Goku exclaimed, his eyes roaming the room with confusion. "Where are you? Was that Bulma I heard with you??"

Goten gasped. "Vegeta-sama! Have you found us a way home?"

Silence again, more static. "Kakarotto…Goten. Listen, I'm not sure how much time we have with this tin-foil crap equipment the woman has made." After an indignant response from Bulma, he continued. "Where the fuck are you?"

"We're in the past, Vegeta! And you're never going to believe WHERE we are!" Goku exclaimed.

"I don't believe I've gone out of my way to worry about you, you baka. I'm going to kill you when you get back here!" The voice of his prince growled threateningly, then paused. "Where are you then?"

Goku swallowed, not knowing how Vegeta was going to respond. "Planet Vegeta…er, actually, right now, we're on Frieza's ship, serving duty."

Silence. The smell of electricity became stronger, as did the static in the air. "WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"Yea, crazy, huh? It's about the year 750, I think." Goku responded, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Kakarotto, I don't have much time, this thing needs to be recharged. Listen. We can't bring you home yet, but the woman is working on it, and is very close, so just hold tight. No matter what you do, Kakarotto, don't let anyone see you that will know you in this time." Vegeta's voice began cutting out. "I have to go now. I'll make contact with you soon, Kakarotto. And…I'll get you both back here. I promise you that."

Goku was about to respond, when the static simply vanished as quickly as it had arrived. Goku stood staring blankly at the wall, his mind elsewhere before a noise broke his train of thought.

"Uh…" Goten said softly behind him, just before Bardock made a choking noise.

Goku turned his head to find Bardock staring at him, his eyes wide and bulging and his mouth moving without any sound coming from it. It felt as if ice water had been thrown over him, inching it's way down his face and shoulders, creeping down his back. He had forgotten about his father; his father had witnessed the whole transmission. Goku rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh. "ahh….well…." He began, but was cut short as two strong arms suddenly enveloped him.

"Kakarotto……" Came his father's muffled voice.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another lemony chapter, more graphic than the last, I believe. Just as a warning XD As a side note, this fic used to be 20 chapters long + epilogue (or "PWP Lost Chapter"!!), but since my tastes have come a LONG way since 2002, I decided to combine chapters to make them longer (I do love me some long chaptered fics!). Originally, this chapter (7), was chapters 13&14, just so you know where we are in the length of the fic XD Not too much more to go, folks.

* * *

Chapter 7

Goku let his face drop against Bardock's shoulder, his eyes closing tightly as a wave of emotion washed over him. His father's arms tightened around him, then loosened, hands pushing him away gently by his shoulders. Bardock's eyes wandered over the planes of Goku's face as he shook himself, as if waking from a dream.

"I knew we looked too much alike for it to be a coincidence…I almost had myself convinced that it was just a fluke thing…then, when Goten let it slip that you came from Earth…I still tried to convince myself that it was coincidence, but I held on to the hope that perhaps….that maybe…" Bardock stopped, shaking his head once again, still in shock. "My son. Kakarotto. I never thought I'd see you again." His brow furrowed. "I don't understand exactly what is happening, though. You…you have came here from the future?"

Goku opened his mouth and then closed it again. _'What do I say? What can I say without changing things more than I already have?'_ He finally nodded. "Yes, father, we are from the future, my son and I. We came here on accident after fighting a villain that had attacked Earth, threatening to destroy it. When I finally did destroy him, a small box appeared where he had stood, and I stupidly opened it; and here we are."

Bardock appeared to think about the story briefly, then nodded. "So…Goten…" he turned to face the young man, who now had silvery tear streaks down his cheek. "is my grandson?" He asked, his eyes hopeful. Goten smiled and nodded, his smile turning into a wince as Bardock hugged him tightly, smacking him on the back a few times with affection. "I knew there was a reason I felt this closeness to you…" He muttered, stroking the young man's hair.

"You have two grandson's, actually; and a great granddaughter." Goku replied with a small smile. Bardock's eyes widened. "Gohan is ten years older than Goten, and is my first son; Goten is my second son. Gohan and his wife made me a grandfather, and her name is Pan."

Bardock shook his head, releasing Goten from the hug. "This…I can't believe this. I'm too young to be a grandfather AND a great grandfather!" The saiyan scowled slightly.

Goten and Goku both chuckled, but Goten was busy digging into the drawer next to his bed. Goku and Bardock watched him with interest, until Goku caught a glimpse of what Goten had been after; his wallet. Flipping it open, he handed it to Bardock, who looked confused at first, until his eyes fell on the first picture.

Bardock breathed deeply, his eyes scanning the color photo with wide eyes. In the photo, a young boy with short black hair sat on Goku's shoulder, a small round hat perched on his head. Both had big smiles and stood in a wooded area. Looking at the picture closely, he knew that it was not Goten in the picture. "This is…Gohan?" He asked as Goku peered over his shoulder.

Goku smiled. "Yep, that's Gohan when he was just a wee one." Bardock flipped the picture and stared at a sea of faces, in which he only recognized three. His son, Goku, in an orange uniform, Gohan, quite a bit older this time, wearing a purple uniform and a intimidating white cape, and his prince, Vegeta. The difference was, was that all three saiyans had blazing golden hair. He stared at the picture, uncomprehending. He turned slightly, meeting his son's eyes levelly. "Super Saiyans…"

Goku didn't bother to answer, just returned his father's gaze steadily. "There's more pictures there." He said softly.

Bardock looked down, looking at the next picture, this time of Goku, a young woman, a teenage Gohan and a young spiky haired Goten, who looked just like his father…and himself. He smiled broadly as he continued through the last few pictures, then stopped at the last one, of Goten and a purple haired boy; the picture didn't look very old, and he assumed it had been taken not long before they had arrived on planet Vegeta.

"Father…. we need to talk." Goku said, his face serious. Bardock nodded, handing the wallet back to Goten silently. "You realize that the situation that Goten and I are in is a delicate one. Anything we do here could alter the future. As a matter of fact, no doubt we already have."

Bardock nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. The future will have some changes, I'm sure. But you can stop any more from happening, if you tread carefully, I suppose. You don't have to worry about my knowledge; I won't say a word to anyone, ever. Your secret is safe with me."

Goku smiled. "Thank you. But I have to ask more of you. Please don't ask me any questions…be satisfied with what information we have given you. I think the less you know, the less of a problem there will be."

"I agree with you…and though I want to know more, I will respect your wishes."

A bell sounded in the hall, and Goku nearly jumped out of his skin. "Yikes! That was the mealtime bell, I have to get back to Vegeta!!" He yelped, running towards the door and pulling it open. "I'll see you both later!" He yelled as he ran out the door, waving as he went.

Goten stared out the door and laughed softly. "Dad has always worked so hard to keep Vegeta-sama happy, and I don't think Vegeta has ever noticed. Poor dad." Bardock listened with interest, then looked out the door also, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps the Vegeta in this time will notice."

"But, wouldn't that change the future, Bardock?" Goten asked.

Bardock shook his head softly. "Not as directly as you think. You see, as long as the future person is still living in the future, you can't truly change what happens unless you do something dramatic. The future isn't another place, really; it's still going on, just as it was. So, it's impossible to go back and change it, because that would be changing the past." Bardock blinked, then scratched his head. "Eh…ok, so that wasn't the best way to explain…"

Goten laughed as he pushed the door closed. "I think I get it. You mean that, since Vegeta-sama is in the future, even the past can't change him, because he, in his time, has already had his past."

Bardock grinned. "Exactly. However…Vegeta is still Vegeta, wether it be past or present, but might be treated as two separate entities; which would mean, the Vegeta of the future might get residue of what happened in the alternate past."

Goten shook his head. "This is starting to hurt my brain."

* * *

Bulma stared at Vegeta from across the dinner table, completely bewildered. Trunks and Gohan exchanged glances, then shrugged and continued eating as Vegeta sat quietly, pushing his food around his plate, having not taken one single bite. His brows were drawn down into a frown, and he had not said anything to anyone in hours.

Finally, Bulma sighed, throwing her napkin down. "Vegeta. You've got to eat something! What's wrong with you? You've never played with your food before…you…you're acting like a love sick teenager!"

Vegeta scowled deeper, his cheeks flushing. "I am _NOT_ a love sick teenager; I don't even have a clue why you'd say that! Just because I don't feel like eating or talking with you bakas, doesn't mean a damn thing! Do you mind if I at least try and attempt to _THINK_ around you who seem incapable of it the majority of the time?" His voice continued rising as he jumped from his chair, hands gripping the edge of the table.

Trunks laughed, shoveling salad into his mouth. "Dad, I think Goku's absence is really wearing on you. When he gets back, why don't you just tell him how you feel about him?" Bulma immediately cringed and Gohan flinched as if struck.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta raised his hand, his fist clenching tightly around the glass of water that had been part of his dinner setting, until it cracked and burst, sending water and shards of glass flying. Suddenly his face paled. "Kakarotto….Vegeta-sei…around the year 750….Oh Kami….!!" He ran from the table, his face serious. "WOMAN! Get your ass in here and work on that time machine! We have to get Kakarotto and his brat out of there, and SOON!"

Bulma stuttered as she stood from the table; Trunks and Gohan, who were both looking rather confused, followed suit. "Vegeta, why, what's going to…" Bulma herself then paled, her hand fluttering to her throat. "Oh Kami…I forgot about Frieza blowing the planet to smithereens. But..Wait…didn't he say he was on Frieza's ship?"

"Yes, that's what he said…but for how long? What if he gets sent back? What if….fuck! Anything could happen. We have to get them back!" he demanded.

'_What would I do if he died again? My feelings for him…they're…different…than they were before. Not that I like him all that much or anything.'_ He thought to himself as he rushed to the lab, Bulma, Trunks and Gohan following closely behind. _'If I don't like him, why do I care? Why is my heart aching at the thought of losing him? Why do I miss him so?' _He growled softly. He didn't understand his own emotions, and didn't want to. All he knew is that for some reason, those emotions had doubled, if not tripled since the man had left. It was safe to say that the suddenness of the emotion made him uncomfortable to say the least. _'If he makes it back alive…I 'll kill him. I'll KILL HIM! It's all his fault!' _He raged silently, slamming his fist into his palm.

* * *

"You're late." Vegeta stated quietly as Goku rushed through the door.

"Ah…well…you see…we started talking and…" Goku began, his hands twisting together with worry.

"It's all right." Vegeta said, walking up to him slowly, his eyes downcast.

Goku frowned slightly. _'Something's wrong….I sense…' _His thought ceased as Vegeta came to stop before him, his eyes rising to meet Goku's; the eyes were different, so different than Goku remembered seeing them, in the past or future. His heart twisted painfully in his chest at the pain, sadness and pleading that shone so clearly from the young man's eyes.

"Vegeta…what's…what's wrong?" He asked softly, staring down into the deep depths of ebony. Vegeta's eyes flashed almost angrily for a second, then the anger seemed to dissipate, tears welling up in his eyes before he turned away quickly with a loud curse. From behind, Goku could see the prince grinding his eyes with his fists, attempting to rid them of the tears that had managed to escape. Vegeta spun back, his arm shooting out quickly to catch hold of the front of Goku's armor; blinking, Goku let himself be pulled forward into the angry face of his prince.

"Why…" Vegeta started, his voice quivering. "Why did you lie to me?" Goku simply stared, not sure how to react.

"What do you mean, Vegeta? I don't understand…I never lied to you…" Goku said with a frown, wondering just what the hell Vegeta was talking about.

"You intend to leave me, don't you?" Vegeta asked, his chin rising proudly. " I heard everything, _Kakarotto_."

Goku sighed, his eyes closing tightly. _'fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!'_ he screamed mentally. Vegeta must have been standing outside the door when the transmission came through, that was the only answer, unless Goten's room had been bugged, which he doubted.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I tried to keep the falsehoods to a minimum, if at all…and that was just for our protection." Goku shook lightly, a large lump forming in his throat.

Vegeta swallowed hard, his head ducking as a sob shook his body. "Y…you…._hurt_ me." He accused, his eyes full of anger again. "I thought you…I thought that since…you…we…." His sentence broke off abruptly, and the Prince became very quiet, even as his slight frame trembled.

"Oh Kami, Vegeta…I'm so sorry!" He pulled Vegeta into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I'd never hurt you on purpose." A few minutes passed, and so did Vegeta's tears. Pulling out of Goku's embrace, he straightened, rubbing the back of his gloved hand across his eyes, sniffing lightly. "So you are leaving, then." He said, not questioning, but stating it as fact.

Goku paused, then nodded softly. "Yes…I'm not sure when Bulma and Vegeta….eh…yourself…will have the device ready, but when it's ready, Goten and I will have to go back to our own time."

Vegeta nodded softly. "Fine." He whispered, turning away from Goku to walk into his room, shutting the door behind him quickly.

"Kami…" Goku said softly, hanging his head. He felt terrible, as if he had deceived the young prince, which, he supposed that, to a degree he had, though he certainly didn't mean to. His heart fluttered in his chest as the realization came to him; This Vegeta…the eighteen year old prince of Vegeta-sei, was in love with him. _'He loves me…he truly does, I know it. I can see it when he looks at me…feel it in his touch; Fuck! I can even sense it in his ki!' _

Vegeta paced his room, cursing softly. How he had gotten to this point, he hadn't an idea, but he now felt helpless…and alone. He had, his entire life, felt alone…that was, until Goku had come along, anyway. Even though the man had angered and annoyed him beyond anything he had ever experienced, the mysterious Saiyan had filled something inside him that had been empty before; had made him feel whole. Now he was going to lose him, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

The mystery had been solved, yet his curiosity about Goku remained, the pull he felt towards the man was still strong and vibrant. He was from another time…from the future, and even Vegeta knew that he couldn't fuck with that; it could change too much, and truthfully, he didn't have the heart to try and deny Goku the right to return to his true existence. He growled, thinking he should just kill the man and his son, to make himself feel better. But he couldn't.

* * *

Goku had given up on waiting for Vegeta to come out. Reluctantly, he had finally eaten his meal alone, then crawled into bed, his heart heavy with sadness. He fell into a fitful sleep, his body tossing back and forth as his mind struggled to find the peace it needed for sufficient sleep.

Vegeta opened the door silently, his head emerging from the doorway to stare at Goku's sleeping form. He smiled slightly as he approached the bed, his hand reaching out to stroke the disheveled ebony spikes of hair that lay softly across the man's pillow. His finger ran lightly across the wide forehead, and then slipped down the man's nose, pausing to caress the lax lips, then continued over the slightly pointed chin. Goku's nose twitched, and a few seconds later, dark eyes flickered open with sleep-induced confusion.

"Vegeta?" Goku whispered, leaning up on one elbow.

"Yes. It's me." Vegeta returned, staring at Goku from where he stood next to the bed.

"Is..is there something wrong?" He asked, squinting slightly against the dim light filtering in from Vegeta's bedroom.

"Yes. There is a lot wrong. But it's nothing that either of us can control so there's no point in worrying about it, is there?" He asked, his voice emotionless. Goku frowned.

"You're wondering why I'm here." Vegeta stated, lifting a knee to settle on Goku's bed. Goku braced himself as the bed dipped down slightly under Vegeta's weight; he looked up uncertainly, but nodded, then froze as a small hand lifted to brush some stray hair from his forehead.

"I don't want you to go, you know." Vegeta said softly, his sadness seeping through his words.

Goku sighed, his eyes closing. "I know, Vegeta. And I wish I could say I don't want to leave, but that would be a lie…and I don't want to lie to you, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded, his hand falling to Goku's shoulder, where it softly caressed the skin there. Goku shivered and pulled his blanket a bit tighter around his bare form; as he did so, the bed dipped down further when Vegeta lifted his other leg, and climbed under the blanket, twisting so that he was lying on his side facing Goku. Goku looked at him with a certain amount of surprise, squinting in the dimness to try and read the young man's facial expression, but it was blank.

Vegeta's arms lifted slightly as he tugged his shirt off, then quickly removed what little other clothing he had on. "I'm not going to let you go without giving me what I want, you know." He said softly, warm hands lifting to stroke across Goku's chest. Goku's breath hitched as Vegeta's torso was suddenly pressed against his own, Vegeta's slick wet tongue dancing in slow agonizing circles down Goku's neck. Hot breath tickled his throat as Vegeta spoke softly.

"I want you inside me…one more time…before you go…and that's not a wish, it's an order." he whispered against the sensitive skin around Goku's collarbone, sending shivers through the taller Saiyan's taut body. Goku's eyes were round at hearing the command, his hand lifting to stroke the young man's back.

"Are you sure, Vegeta?" He asked, gasping when the only response he received was Vegeta crawling backwards down his body, his mouth engulfing Goku's erection in one swift stroke.

* * *

"Ahnnn!" Goku cried out, his hips arching off the bed, his teeth grinding together as Vegeta sucked him with fervor. "Kami, Vegeta…" Goku whispered softly, hips thrusting upwards again as Vegeta began to pull away. Small hands pressed him back to the bed, the warm mouth removed, much to Goku's dismay. Vegeta climbed his way back up Goku's body to straddle his chest, his own arousal evident, and just inches from Goku's chin. Goku swallowed, his eyes wandering up and down Vegeta's body, hands lifting to gently rub Vegeta's hips and thighs.

"Goku…Kakarotto…." Vegeta whispered, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Tell me something."

"Anything…." Goku replied, lifting his arms to let his large hands travel over Vegeta's muscular chest.

"Are you in love with him?" Vegeta asked, his voice quiet and void of any emotion. Goku's hands stopped in their travels, his eyes lifting to meet Vegeta's questioningly.

"Him…who?" He asked, confused.

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes, eyes that had become suspiciously glossy. "_Him_, baka. Me. The _other_ me. The…the one who calls you Kakarotto."

Goku's heart became heavy with dread, having not anticipated this question. He would not…could not…lie to Vegeta. He sighed softly, his eyes closing briefly before he opened them again, just in time to see the look of devestation on Vegeta's face.

"You don't have to answer verbally. You've just answered me with your reaction." He said calmly, his eyes suspiciously bright before a single tear escaped, hastily brushed away before it could make its descent. That would be the last tear Goku would see Vegeta shed.

"Vegeta…" Goku began, his eyes softening.

"No…don't bother. I shouldn't have asked it; I don't want anything to ruin this moment." Vegeta stated softly, bending at the waist to lean forward, his rear scooting back onto Goku's stomach. Their noses brushed in a light caress, Vegeta's head leaning slightly before their lips touched gingerly. Goku's mouth opened slowly against the lax lips before him, Vegeta's following suit shortly after, a wave of pleasure washing over both of them as their open mouths clashed together in a passionate kiss.

Vegeta's mouth was sweet and moist, and Goku still couldn't get over how the man's taste affected him. For seconds, his mind was numb, not able to form words or thoughts even if he tried. His cock throbbed as the crack of Vegeta's ass rubbed lightly against his organ's head, and it took nearly all his power to hold himself back. He gasped as Vegeta plucked at his nipples, nimble fingers rubbing the hardened nubs in circles; Vegeta broke their kiss to move down Goku's neck, his teeth nipping as he went.

Vegeta moaned, his open mouth traveling down the hollow of Goku's neck, tongue flashing out to taste the man's salty flesh. He moved his arms to the sides of Goku's shoulders, moving down slightly, then thrust his hips forward to rub seductively against the taller man's hard cock. The man below him grunted, his eyes closing in momentary rapture. Large hands lifted to grab his hips, pressing them back down upon him so their hard members could rub against each other again.

Vegeta's breath hitched as they set a fairly fast pace, bumping and grinding against each other with surprising force, their sensitive skin rubbing nearly to the point of burning.

"Goku…it's time." Vegeta panted, his half-lidded eyes feasting upon the delicious vision under him. He wanted the man badly, and wasn't sure if this chance would ever come to pass again. For some reason, he doubted it…he felt it deep within him. These were their last hours together like this. Or at least it was until the future, and even that was iffy.

Goku didn't have to be told twice.

Wrapping his arms around his young prince, Goku rolled them so that he came to land atop of Vegeta, the prince's legs spreading wide before wrapping around Goku's narrow waist. Their breaths came in small pants as Goku held his cock and pressed it against Vegeta's opening, spreading the largel bead of precum around the orifice to ready the smaller saiyan for his entry. Vegeta's eyes closed tightly as Goku entered him, gasping as the man's full length was suddenly filling him, his eyes watering with the pain that radiated from the stretched opening.

Goku nuzzled his face against Vegeta's neck before pulling out slowly and thrusting back into the young prince's body, shivers traveling up and down his spine at the pleasurable waves that washed over him as his cock slipped into the tight warm sheath. Vegeta squirmed beneath him, the prince's fingers digging painfully into Goku's back; the pain, however, mixed exquisitely with the pleasure and only served to arouse him more, leading him to thrust harder, his hips lifting and swaying at high speed, pummeling the smaller saiyan into the bed. Vegeta dug his nails deeper into Goku's sensitive flesh and arched his back off the mattress, his tongue running up Goku's exposed neck in long sensual strokes.

"Vegeta…" Goku half-panted, half-moaned, his cheeks flushed with excitement. He looked down at Vegeta with heavy-lidded eyes, drinking in the man's beauty, a part of him once again feeling guilty for taking advantage of the young inexperienced Prince…and nearly in tears that it was not his own Vegeta he was sharing this with. He inwardly smiled, imagining his own Vegeta calling him 'soft' at his thoughts.

Vegeta's back dropped back to the bed below, hips thrusting upwards taking Goku deeper within him, his wet lips parted slightly, eyes closed. Goku growled as his pleasure increased, his ki spiking abruptly as his power exploded around him in a golden mist. His thrusts became frantic and hard, small animalistic noises tearing from his lungs as he pressed towards completion.

Vegeta's eyes sprang open to watch with awe as Goku turned golden, the petite prince embracing the power that flared around him, bashing against his own ki in delicious waves; this was the power he himself sought, though he never truly thought this much power was possible to attain. But now, he knew. It would take years of hard work to reach, but Vegeta was used to working hard, and once he had a goal, it was there until he attained it. The power was now crackling around him, the slight smell of electricity filling his nostrils as the vision above him proved to be too much; his neck arched gracefully, his mouth moving wordlessly, eyelids compressing themselves together tightly. His arousal spasmed, his climactic cry ringing out as his body pulsed hard.

"…K..Kakarotto!"

Goku watched from above, his own climax battering at him, sending him slamming into the smaller man at high speed repeatedly. His moans of pleasure gave way to a hoarse cry, sensual bliss erupting as he came violently deep inside the young prince, his power flaring once more before draining completely, his hair bleeding back to ebony. With a sigh, he collapsed, moving sideways off of Vegeta as not to crush him.

Dark eyes fluttered open; Vegeta's head turned to watch as Goku lay still, his cheeks still flushed from their spent pleasures. He slowly lifted his hand, bringing it up to stroke Goku's cheek softly. At the feel of the other man's hand, Goku opened his eyes, allowing a small smile to grace his lips as he watched the prince, wondering what would happen between them when he got back to his own time. He lifted his hand and copied the younger saiyan's actions, stroking his soft cheek, then allowing his fingers to follow Vegeta's cheekbone and up into his upswept hair, where he petted and stroked it softly until Vegeta fell into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, my prince…" Goku whispered, placing a small kiss on Vegeta's lips before succumbing to slumber himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well well. Here we get to see a whole new side to Goten XD This chapter contains more lemon, though a bit on the squicky side for me as it IS after all incestuous – something I'm NOT inclined to write or read, but for some reason it just fit in this story. I also believe I totally gave into peer pressure from the girls from Saiyanslash at the time XD

As you can probably see, we're gearing up for the end of the fic. Enjoy!

-Kaze

* * *

Chapter 8

Vegeta swam to consciousness, his dream fading quickly as he opened his eyes to look around his bedroom. He glanced at the alarm clock, which told him what he already knew; It was the wee hours of the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. He sat up, only to gasp in discomfort at the painful erection in his lap.

"Son of a fuck!" Vegeta exclaimed, throwing his blankets off to look at the offending swelling with a scowl. His eyes darted sideways as he tried to recall the dream; one that Goku no doubt had a starring role. Once again, Vegeta could smell him, as if the man was with him right then and there. Which was ridiculous, of course.

"Since he's not even in this fucking time period!" Vegeta growled, his hand moving to his arousal, long slow strokes abating the painful tightness somewhat. All he could remember was calling out _his_ name…and feeling the most pleasurable climax he ever had in his life. Vegeta shook his head, his hand crawling to a stop as he flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling miserably. "I wonder what he's doing right now?" Vegeta asked, and then scowled, telling himself he didn't really give a flying fuck what the baka was doing. But he was curious… He just hoped the baka could survive living among the Saiyans. Both Goku and Goten were too soft for living in that culture; much too soft. They had their power, however, and that would probably be their only upper hand. Especially Goten, who was far less skilled than Goku, or any of the Saiyans and demi-Saiyan's from their future time period. He was worrying over them way too much for his own liking.

Sighing, Vegeta turned onto his side as he fought to ignore the heat that continued spreading across his groin and soon fell asleep to the strange sensation of someone stroking his hair softly, the smell of the missing taller Saiyan surrounding Vegeta like a dense fog. True, it was strange, but at that point, the Saiyan prince was too comfortable and sleepy to really care.

Goten had eaten dinner with his grandfather that night, and had then wandered off by himself, walking around the ship to simply kill time. He returned back to his room late, and decided that he might as well go to bed, as he didn't have any friends on the ship, and truthfully, he didn't care to. He missed Trunks…

He laid back on his bed, stretching his naked form out comfortably, tail securely wrapped around his waist, hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking back to his conversation with Bardock, and the possible effects on the future that would transpire thanks to them being there. His eyelids grew heavy and after a few minutes, fluttered closed completely as he slipped off into a dreamless state, floating soundly between his world and the world of dreams. He did not hear his door click open, nor did he sense the figure that slipped silently into the room.

Raditz stood just inside the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the small room before creeping silently to the bed where Goten lay. His eyes washed over the smaller man's form, hungrily devouring the scene before him; Goten, naked and spread eagle on the bed, his hands tucked comfortably behind his mop of short ebony hair. Raditz licked his lips, the onset of a familiar throbbing between his legs making him shift slightly where he stood. The scene proved to be too tempting for the large Saiyan, and without a sound, he carefully removed his armor and underclothes, leaving it in a pile on the floor.

'_Perfect.'_ Raditz thought to himself with a smirk._ 'Perhaps he read my mind…it looks like he knew what I was coming for..'_ He grinned dispassionately.

A large hand moved up Goten's creamy muscular thigh, brushing over his hip and sliding across his abdomen in a soft caress before it moved farther upwards, quickly securing itself around Goten's left wrist. With a growl of impatience, Raditz rolled on top of the smaller man, his other hand grabbing Goten's right wrist and pinning it, just as a startled sound brought his attention downwards.

Goten was fast asleep when the massive weight dropped onto his body, his eyes snapping open with confusion, a small sound escaping his throat as he realized his wrists were pinned behind his head. A soft laugh from above him made him freeze, his mind somersaulting as he tried to recognize the malicious snicker. His eyes narrowed, catching sight of the outline of a long mane of spiky hair. _'Raditz…'_ He thought to himself, a surge of excitement washing over him. He smirked. "What do you want, Raditz?" He asked calmly, his smirk turning into a grin as the man above him froze, his surprise evident.

Raditz recovered quickly, his grip tightening on Goten's wrists. "What do you think I want?" He teased softly, moving his hips so that his hard cock was fitted tightly between Goten's thighs. Without waiting for a response, he ducked his head, his lips catching the smaller Saiyan's in a desperate kiss, his head moving sideways so he could have better access to the sweetness that lay inside Goten's mouth. He kissed Goten passionately, though slightly impatiently, his mouth pausing in its spar to nip at Goten's lips playfully. Goten moaned, driving his hips upwards to rub against Raditz's hard on, shocked at his own display of arousal; and especially shocked that he'd actually be turned on by his own uncle. There was something deep inside him that seemed to need this more than he needed formalities – something raw and inhibited that had lay dormant inside him for so long. He could now feel it rising within him, his back arching against Raditz as the larger man bit his way down Goten's chest, his tongue lapping along the distinct ridges of muscle.

Raditz's head came back up, staring down at Goten with a smirk, his breathing heavy and labored in his excitement. "You want me to fuck you?" He muttered questioningly against Goten's ear just before he captured the exposed lobe in his mouth to suckle on it, leaving a red bruise behind.

Goten smirked back, his hips gyrating against Raditz. "I don't know…do you want to fuck me, Raditz?" Goten replied, his voice husky. Raditz blinked, taken back. He was used to his lovers being afraid of him, therefore saying things that they knew he'd want to hear. Goten was different, and Raditz wasn't sure he liked it or not, but wasn't about to ruin his fun over it.

"mm…maybe." Raditz smiled as he lowered himself again, his tongue slithering out to lick the side of Goten's neck.

"Well too bad." Goten said softly, chuckling at the look of sudden confusion on Raditz's face.

"What….?" Raditz growled, his head lifting from Goten's neck.

Goten laughed just before he powered up, breaking the hold his uncle had on his wrists easily; he pushed the larger man up and off of him, and watched as the man flew across the room and hit the wall. Goten hopped off the bed, his erection standing tall and proud as he bent over the other man with a grin, his fingers slipping through the silky strands of hair at the base of Raditz's skull. He yanked Raditz's head back and stared into dark eyes that were filled with shock and confusion. Goten smiled, pulling the man's head back farther and biting into he sensitive flesh on the man's throat, lapping at the thick salty life-blood that ran freely from the wound. Raditz's body stiffened, a low moan escaping his throat.

Goten pulled away from the wound briefly, his lips smeared with blood. "You like this, don't you?" He asked, ignoring the man as he shook his head in denial. His grip on Raditz's hair tightened before he shoved him forward onto his hands and knees, releasing it only as he situated himself behind the larger man, his hands running sensually up and down both sides of the man's ass.

Raditz was suddenly pushed farther forward so hard his face was crushed painfully into the carpet, his arms collapsing under the sudden onslaught. He howled in fury as he tried to push himself back up, but was stopped by a firm hand on the back of his neck that pressed him even harder into the floor. A half-cry, half-moan was released as he felt something small and slick teasing his entrance, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out exactly what went wrong…how he ended up like this. He had always been the taker, never the taken…he was virgin, and had planned to stay that way. The sudden pain he felt wasn't bad, but it was uncomfortable to say the least; but that wasn't really the point. _'How the fuck did that little shit overpower me??' _ He raged, trying hard to ignore his building excitement.

Goten finished lubricating the man's entrance and positioned himself at it, stroking his cock up and down the man's crack and smiling as Raditz moaned softly; without warning, he thrust forward, cringing slightly at the extremely tight fit. Raditz screamed in pain, his hands balling into fists at his side, exciting Goten even more. The smaller Saiyan, now fully seated inside Raditz, paused to reach around the other man and stroke the firm arousal he found there, slowly beginning to move back and forth as he did so. He removed his hand from the man's neck and was slightly surprised when Raditz didn't move from the overly submissive position. Instead his mouth opened, his breath coming in small pants as Goten moved in and out of him, his pace quickening at the reassurance that he wasn't hurting the man too much.

'_Kami, this feels so good. I…I can't even think straight. I want to keep going like this, but I also want…I'm so fucking aroused it's not even funny!' _Goten mused, his thrusts coming faster, hands clamped onto Raditz's hips, yanking the man backwards against him with each thrust.

Raditz pushed himself ups slightly so that he leaned on his forearms, his eyes half-open, mouth slack as he was ravaged from behind, his cock heavy and stiff without the stimulation he needed to climax. Goten grunted from behind him, his movements becoming quick and jerky, making Raditz's pleasure soar higher; he thought he was going to come as the smaller man screamed, slamming himself into Raditz savagely as he came. Raditz whimpered lightly as he felt the man's come run down his crack and over his balls, his own hard on nearly throbbing. He needed release badly, and wondered silently if it was going to be given to him.

Goten closed his eyes as he marveled at how light his body suddenly felt, to be free of his inhibitions, to feel so wondrously fulfilled. He frowned slightly, however, when he realized that, though he felt wonderful, he had not yet been completely satisfied. His eyes cracked open to look down upon the whimpering form below him and smiled, running his hand along the man's eager cock, which at that very moment was trickling a stream of precum onto his hand. He lifted it and stared at the glistening line of come, then brought it to his face and licked it hesitantly. He moaned softly as he rolled the taste across his tongue. _"So musky and salty….so…Saiyan..'_ he thought to himself, his eyes skimming over Raditz's back.

"Sit up, Raditz." Goten said softly as he sat back on his heels. At the sound of his name, Raditz's head snapped up, turning to look at Goten questioningly. Finally the order sunk in, and he turned around and sat, wincing as pain shot through his body. He looked at Goten with suspicion, not knowing what to expect, but was surprised as the smaller man crawled towards him on his hands and knees until he was inches from him, then tilted his head to nip lightly at Raditz's chin. Raditz's eyes were wide with wonder as he stared down at Goten, not missing the look of passionate longing in the man's eyes. He closed his eyes as Goten bathed his neck, including the painful bite mark he had left, with his soft tongue, then pushed lightly at Raditz's chest so that he had to catch himself with his arms behind him so that he didn't fall on his back. He frowned, his head snapping up, ready to question the move, but Goten was moving towards him, and Raditz could only stare dumbfounded.

Goten raised himself on his knees, dropping a small chaste kiss to the side of Raditz's jaw, then lifted his leg and slipped it over Raditz's, followed by the other, until he was straddling the larger man's lap. Goten blushed, looking up at Raditz almost shyly before rubbing his growing arousal against the man's muscled stomach and shifting his weight so that Raditz's thick cock was brushing against his ass.

Raditz blinked a few times before he finally caught on. He moaned softly, lifting Goten's chin with his finger, their mouths meeting slowly, tongues encircling one another in a passionate caress. Raditz was truly bewildered and pleased…this was a new experience for him, this trading of dominance. Goten's hand ran up his arms and rested lightly on his shoulders, and he brought his own hands downwards to grip Goten's hips lightly. He raised his finger and pulled out of the kiss long enough to stick his finger in his mouth to coat it with saliva, then removed it, his lips moving back to caress Goten's. Their kisses were light, and almost gentle; Raditz's finger found Goten's entrance and teased it lightly, spreading his saliva around the entrance like he assumed Goten had done to him. Goten moaned into the kiss, his movements becoming more aroused, his fingers slipping into Raditz's hair to stroke through the wild tresses leisurely.

Raditz lifted the smaller saiyan effortlessly and positioned him over his straining arousal; he slid into the tight heat slowly and carefully, wanting their lovemaking to be soft and sensual this time, unlike the rough savagery of their last bout. After he was half way in, he thrust gently, sliding the rest of the way in, his eyes heavy and pleasure filled as he looked down at Goten. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way all of a sudden…this calm gentleness that had stolen over him. It wasn't like him at all; but he was enjoying it, this softness.

Soon Goten was moving on his own, lifting himself and lowering himself onto Raditz's cock, his hands gripping the other man's shoulders for leverage. Raditz's breath was already coming in great heaves when he reached down to grab Goten's arousal; Goten gasped, his back arching at the dual stimulation, his legs lifting and lowering faster, both men now racing towards climax. Goten buried his face in Raditz's shoulder as the waves of pleasure began washing over him.

"Nn..nnn….Nahhhhhhhhh!" Goten screamed, his neck arching back, fingers dug into the flesh at Raditz's shoulders as he came. Raditz watched as Goten came, a wave of thick excitement spiking low in his belly. His arms encircled Goten's waist, his hands helping to lift and lower the young man faster, slapping sounds filling the air as their flesh collided sharply. Raditz let out a strangled gasp, his arms clenching Goten tighter to his chest. _'OH fuck…oh fuck…ohhhh fuck!'_ he shouted silently as he threw his head back, his vision going white, his dick pumping in and out of the smaller man in sexual frenzy.

"Ggggggggg….Gotennnn…nnaaaaaaa!!" He screamed, shooting his thick seed into the smaller man in his grip. They both breathed heavily against each other, Raditz bending slightly to bury his face in Goten's hair; His grip did not lessen as he lay back on the floor, taking Goten with him.

Goten's cheek rested against Raditz's heaving chest, his eyes staring dazedly across the room. A scarlet flush crept over his cheeks as sanity finally claimed him once again. _'I can't believe I just did that…Kami…he's my uncle!' _was all he could think as his eyes fluttered closed, his body and mind shutting down for much needed rest.

* * *

Vegeta had awakened in Goku's arms; he smiled and stretched, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Time to get dressed and report to Frieza." He sighed softly, standing and retreating to his room just beyond Goku's. He needed to shower badly…he couldn't go into Frieza's presence reeking like he did.

Goku's eyes blinked open, his head turning slightly at an odd noise coming from Vegeta's room. In his half-awake state, it took him a few seconds to recognize it as the shower. Goku's eyes closed, his mouth opening in a wide yawn. He just felt like being lazy today, he felt so good.

"KAKAROTTO! Are you still in bed?!" Vegeta's voice boomed suddenly, sending Goku flying out of bed stark naked, his eyes wide with shock. His head had jerked towards Vegeta's bedroom door immediately, but Vegeta wasn't to be seen.

"Wha…" Goku muttered, a look of confusion washing over his features.

A low chuckle came from the end of his bed. "My….now I didn't expect to get a show like this…" the voice said with amused sarcasm. Goku blinked, and blinked again. He gasped, his heart soaring in his chest as his eyes settled on the small hazy window that seemed to float in the air at the end of his bed. Inside the window was Vegeta's smirking face. _His_ Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Goku gasped, crawling across the bed on his hands and knees. Vegeta's smirk seemed to disappear, his eyes widening. He coughed into his hand, a soft flush spreading across his cheeks. "You could at least put some clothes on when I talk to you, Kakarotto."

Goku waved his hand in dismissal. "Who cares about clothes, Vegeta! Do you have good news for me?" He asked with a grin, his eyes wandering over the older prince's features carefully. It looked as if Vegeta had been through a lot of stress lately, and was obvious that he hadn't been getting much sleep.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, that's why I'm here…Bulma has fixed the time machine, and has gotten your coordinates imprinted; however, it's the coordinates from the last transmission you received from me, not this one."

Goku nodded. "Yes, this is my room…the other room was Goten's." Goku answered with a nod. Vegeta seemed to be looking behind him, as if studying the room. A frown slowly creased his brow.

"Your room? That…. that looks like Nappa's room when we were there…" Vegeta said, moving as if to get a better look. Goku's eyes widened, remembering where he was; just then, the shower turned off._ 'Ahhh! Shit!'_ What the hell would he do if the young Vegeta walked in while he was speaking with his older self? Goku hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that sort of confusion anytime soon. With a small shake of his head, he turned his attention back to Vegeta, who had his head turned as Bulma said something to him.

"Ok, Kakarotto…you have one hour." Vegeta said with a small smile as he turned to face the screen. Goku gaped.

"An HOUR?! That soon?" Goku asked in surprise, his heart sinking and rising at the same time. How he wanted to see his Vegeta…he missed the man so much…beyond words, really. But, he would have to say goodbye to his father and his dear young prince…

"Ok Vegeta. I'll get ready and head to Goten's room. I'll see you in an hour…my prince." Goku said with a small smile. Vegeta's eyes bulged, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"Very well." Vegeta finally replied, his voice unsure. _'My prince? What the hell was that about?'_ Vegeta wondered to himself as Bulma pulled the connection between worlds.

* * *

After the floating screen vanished in a crackle of static, Goku jumped off of the bed, throwing his underclothes, body suit and armor on. He stuck his head into Vegeta's room, and seeing that the prince was still in the bathroom, he dashed out the door and down the hall, all the way across the ship to Goten's quarters. He just knew Goten was going to be excited, he couldn't wait to tell him! Goku grinned madly as he rushed towards Goten's door, his hand reaching for the handle before he froze, his smile melting slowly, his frame rigid. He slowly straightened, his nose lifting to the air before he took a deep breath. Ever so slowly his eyes closed, his head lowering until his chin rested on his chest. _'I can't believe this…what has Goten done?'_ he asked himself, knowing full well what his son had done. The air outside the bedroom reeked of the musky odor of sex; Goten's, and his own brother, Raditz. Sighing, Goku made himself turn away from the doorway and made his way towards the room his father was staying in for the time being. Until they dragged his ass back to planet Vegeta, that is.

He lifted his fist to knock, but the door was yanked open before he had the chance. His father smiled as he opened the door wider, a chicken leg clamped between his teeth. "Commb un inth".

Goku chuckled, stepping inside. This was going to be hard; it hurt already and he hadn't said anything yet. Goku strolled across the room to look out the window, his form rigid and still. Slowly the smile withered on Bardock's face, and he was forced to toss the chicken leg aside and approach his son slowly.

"Something wrong, Kakarotto?" Bardock asked, approaching Goku from behind.

"Goten and I…." Goku started, then paused, swallowing hard, his eyes welling with tears.

The silence stretched, and Bardock finally nodded his head slightly. "You're leaving."

Goku nodded, wiping a hand across his eyes as he stared out into the vast darkness of space. "Yes. In one hour." He heard his father let out a long shaky sigh before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll meet again some day." He said, trying to sound cheerful. At his words, Goku's tears spilled forth, running freely down his cheeks, a small sob wrenching from his throat as he lowered his head. Bardock stared at his son's back, watching the wide shoulders shake lightly. He knew what that meant. "Or we won't…" he muttered with a sigh, his eyes closing softly. He hadn't thought about it before…this might be the first time Kakarotto had ever met him. He was suddenly extremely curious. "Kakarotto…was this your first time meeting me?"

Goku paused, then nodded, sniffing. Bardock frowned; this had to be hard on his son, and he shared the man's pain. "Turn around, son." Goku did as he was told, his wet eyes plastered to the ground between them. Bardock watched him for a moment, then embraced him hard, nearly lifting Goku off his feet. "You are different from the rest, you know. I should have guessed that you would never return to our planet when I found out that you and Goten were both from planet Earth. You grew up without your mother and I, and I truly regret that, Kakarotto. However…let me say this. You have a strong spirit within you, one that is different from any of the other Saiyan on this planet, myself included. You are strong and powerful, yet gentle, and I don't think you could have been taught that here. For that I am grateful…grateful that you are the person you are. I'm proud of you, Kakarotto." He said, squeezing tighter and running a hand over his son's hair before letting him go.

Goku smiled, clearing his throat. "I'm glad I got to meet you, father. I'm proud of you, too." He said softly, and then sighed. "I have to go talk to Vegeta." He paused turning for the door. "I'll come back in about a half hour, and we'll both go to Goten's room. That's where we'll be leaving from."

Bardock nodded. "All right. I'll see you in a half hour then." He said, closing the door behind Goku as he left.

'_My son…I only wish I could know what it is that keeps me from ever meeting you again; but I'm sure I already know. Be safe, my son. Be safe.'_ He crossed his arms and stared out the same window Goku had been, his mind growing fuzzy as his memory flashed back to that day he first looked down upon the tiny squalling miniature of himself, wondering what he would turn out like. With a blush, he distinctly remembered cursing violently when reading his tiny son's power reading; which, now, he felt foolish for doing. His son…Kakarotto…would one day be one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, he was sure of it.

* * *

Vegeta ran a comb through his thick wet hair, and then turned and left the bathroom, fully dressed in his armor. He walked through the doorway between the bedrooms, expecting to find Goku still fast asleep, only to find an empty bed. He frowned, glancing around the room "Goku??" He called out, turning around in circles. "Hn…leave him alone for a few minutes and he disappears." Then he sniffed, frowning. '_What the hell is that smell?' _ It smelled like electricity. With a shrug, he walked out the door and down the hall, dreading his daily check-in with Frieza. Before he reached Frieza's chambers, however, Goku appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" He shouted, jumping back with his hand over his heart. "Dammit Goku, don't DO that!" He raged, poking a finger into the broad chest. Goku winced.

"Sorry, Vegeta…but I need to talk to you..it's important." He said, grabbing the smaller man's arm before using his instantaneous movement technique to transport them back to Vegeta's chambers. Vegeta stood sputtering as he glanced around at his new surroundings.

"How…how…" He stuttered.

"Never mind that now, Vegeta." Goku said softly. "I'm leaving." He stood still, waiting for the words to sink into Vegeta's mind. Vegeta looked at him blankly at first, his eyes only widening in the slightest bit as he suddenly understood Goku's words. Shock raced through him, and a deep sadness clutched his heart almost painfully.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. But I have to go." Goku said, his hands moving to rest on Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta stared at the floor for a few minutes, then finally nodded.

"Yes…well…I knew you were going to leave. It had to happen sooner or later, right?" He asked. Goku could hear the small quiver in the young man's voice, could see and feel the faint trembling in his form.

"Vegeta, I'm…I'm glad I got the chance to meet you…I…" Goku opened his mouth to continue, but a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Don't say it. Don't say anything else." Vegeta swallowed. "I'll wait for you, Gok…Kakarotto. I'll work so hard…and make you proud of me. I want to be as strong as you when we meet next."

Goku smiled softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the young prince's mouth, which was returned gently. "I've enjoyed serving you, prince Vegeta ; Please, no matter what happens in the future, remember two things. You are my prince, now and forever; you always have been. That is the first thing."

Vegeta winced, swallowing and blinking rapidly to keep his tears in check. He would _NOT_ cry again. "…and the second thing?"

" The second is that…that..I love you." He said softly, stroking his thumb over Vegeta's trembling lower lip. "I have to go. Take care, my prince." He said before he lifted his fingers to his forehead and disappeared, reappearing in front of Bardock's door. He quickly lifted his transmitter and pressed Goten's serial code in.

A groggy voice answered. "Goten here."

"Goten. Get ready, your grandfather and I are on our way to your quarters." Goku said, not revealing what he had found out. A surprised yip sounded from the transmitter.

"Com…coming here? Now?" his son asked loudly.

"Yes. Get ready. We're going to be leaving in a half hour…we're going home, Goten." Goku answered. "We'll be there in five minutes." With that he turned his transmitter off and pounded lightly on his father's door. Bardock opened the door and stepped out.

"Ready?" He asked, gesturing with his hand when Goku nodded.

* * *

Raditz rolled over, one eye opening at Goten's loud questioning. He spotted Goten perched on the edge of the bed, transmitter clutched in his hand, his eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" Raditz asked, stretching.

Goten turned to him. "You have to leave. My father is on his way here." Goten said as he dashed into the bathroom to jump into the shower. Raditz followed him and leaned against the door jam.

"So what? You're afraid of your father finding out? Who cares? It's just your father, right?" Raditz asked with a snort, his arms crossing across his naked chest.

Goten had already lathered up and was rinsing off. "Your father is coming with him." Goten replied, stepping out quickly and grabbing a towel to dry off with.

Raditz's eyes went round. "M..M…My father? Why the fuck is my father coming here?!" He exclaimed, turning around to grab his underclothes.

"Because he's with my father, that's why!" Goten snapped, running to throw on his own clothing. Raditz was out the door in seconds. He paused before he shut the door behind him. "I'll see you soon, eh Goten?" He asked with a sly grin. Goten smiled softly.

"Sure, Raditz." He answered, knowing that was impossible. After all…he was going home! _To Trunks._

* * *

Goku paused before Goten's door, relieved that Raditz was now gone. He knocked softly, then turned the handle and stepped in to see Goten pulling his boots on. Goten looked up and smiled at his father and grandfather, then stood slowly to face them. Both of them looked at him somewhat blankly, though he could tell his father was trying to act as normal as possible. His grandfather finally spoke up.

"I've come to say goodbye, boy. It seems you finally get to go home." He said as he stepped forward, embracing Goten tightly. "I'm proud of you; keep working hard, and some day, you'll be as strong as your father."

Goten smiled against Bardock's shoulder. "Yes sir…I'll try."

"Good." Bardock smiled as he pulled away.

Goku sighed. "Well, if everything goes as planned, we should be hearing from Vegeta any time now." Goku said, pulling his transmitter from his pocket to check the time. He frowned slightly, feeling something heavy and round in his pocket. "What the…" he said, pulling the cold smooth object out. Bardock gasped.

Goku stared at the beautiful oval pendant, his eyes blinking in wonder. "Where did this come from?" He asked, just before he noticed the small slip of paper attached to the back.

Bardock's eyes were wide, but he didn't say a word.

Goku read the small even printing, his eyes beginning to moisten slightly. When he was through reading, he nodded and slipped the pendant back into his pocket. Goten stepped forward, frowning.

"What is it?" he asked, looking downward at Goku's pocket.

"Never mind son…it's something Vegeta felt he needed to do." Goku answered, not including the last part of the note that was directed at him.

Goku shrieked suddenly, jumping into the air as he grabbed his ass, the material covering it turning dark as smoke rose from it. A fuzzy picture appeared just behind Goku, a startled Vegeta blinking at Goku's back.

"Well, Kakarotto…first I see you naked crawling across the bed, and now you're howling like a banshee grabbing your own ass. I'm beginning to think you've been among our people far too long." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku frowned, still rubbing his previously electrocuted ass. "Vegeta, can't you control the electricity that shoots from that thing?!" Goku snapped, ignoring Vegeta's chuckling. He glanced at his father, who was staring at the screen with awe. Vegeta's eyes seemed to move, finally acknowledging the other man. Vegeta had a similar reaction, but much more violent.

"What in the FUCK!" Vegeta yelped, his face pressing closer, eyes wide as they shifted between the Bardock and Goku. "Holy shit…. Kakarotto! What have you done here? You weren't supposed to show yourself to anyone that might know you…! You could have…oh dear KAMI…do you know what you could have done??" Vegeta raged before Goku stopped him.

"Vegeta…you told me not to show myself to anyone who might know me in the future…and my father won't know me in the future. Right?" Goku asked, one eyebrow raising slightly. Vegeta leaned back, seeming to think about that logic for a few seconds.

"Ok Kakarotto…but you haven't told him anything about…anything of importance?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"No Vegeta. Of course not." He said with a small smile. Vegeta's eyes returned to Bardock, and he grudgingly gave the man a faint nod.

"Bardock."

Bardock bowed. "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta glanced sideways, nodding to someone outside the picture. "Kakarotto…Goten. Get ready. Stand right in front of the transmission field and don't move. Bardock, stand back."

Goku turned to his father and smiled. "Goodbye, father."

Goten waved and grinned. "Bye Grandfather. It was nice meeting you!"

Bardock smiled at them both, lifting his hand in farewell just seconds before a loud crackling could be heard, a violent flash streaking through the room forcing Bardock to shield his eyes. Then all was silent, and all that could be seen were faint wisps of smoke where his son and grandson once stood. Bardock sighed, shaking his head. He hoped that one day, either in this world or the next, he would be able to see them again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I started working on this WAY late and it's a HUGE chapter, so hopefully I didn't miss great amounts of crap to edit out (or make it worse, for that matter). Things are beginning to heat up, and there is, yet again, another **LEMON** in this chapter – quite on the graphic side. XD

* * *

Chapter 9

Vegeta held his breath as the box was triggered, his heart beating madly in his chest as a bright light flashed, a loud zapping noise signaling that the transfer had completed. A cough got his attention, and when he squinted through the smoke, he could see the faint out line of ebony spikes a few feet away. He lurched to his feet just as Bulma raced past him.

"Goku!" Bulma called happily, yanking Gohan to his feet from the chair he sat in.

"Dad! Goten!" Vegeta heard Gohan yell. Then he heard _his_ voice…sweet and relaxed, he greeted them with a simple "Hey guys!" , as if he had only been gone an hour. Vegeta snorted.

"Figures." He mumbled, staring at the man as the smoke cleared, his head shaking slightly. To his surprise, after quick hugs to Bulma and Gohan, Goku spun towards him and lunged for him, pulling him off of his feet and into a bear hug. Vegeta blinked rapidly, his belly flip-flopping, a strange happiness surging through him. He managed to force the feeling down slightly and scowled, gripping the man's shoulders. "Ughhh! Kakarotto, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?!" he growled, pressing his nose to the man's chest to breath in the scent that had been haunting him the entire time the man was gone. The soft fabric of the man's blue jumpsuit tickled his nose, Goku's chest vibrating as he chuckled from above Vegeta.

"Of course not, Vegeta-sama. I'm just happy to be back…and happy to see you again." Goku said softly, giving one last squeeze before setting the smaller man on his feet. Vegeta's eyes softened as he stared up at Goku, Goku's soft smile nearly melting his heart…until an embarrassed cough sounded out from his side. Blinking, both Saiyans turned to find Bulma, Gohan and Trunks staring wide eyed with wonder. Goten simply grinned at them.

"Eh..heh…well…" Bulma started, her gaze jerking away from the two Saiyans to fall on Goten. "Goten, I hear you got to meet your grandfather! What a trip, huh?" She asked, herding the three young men from the room.

"Yea, it was pretty neat…he's great…rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he's really nice." Goten said as he walked through the door. Gohan huffed.

"I can't believe you got to meet him and I didn't..I'm the oldest, I should have got to meet him first!" the older brother complained. Their voices faded as Bulma continued moving them down the hall and into the kitchen.

Goku turned his head from the doorway and looked down at Vegeta. Where did they go from here? It was obvious that Vegeta wasn't affected by the trip back, which both relieved and disappointed him. _'But…I shouldn't jump to conclusions quite yet.'_ He thought to himself, his hand reaching out to rest upon Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta was busy staring at the ground, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Why did he feel so torn in two? Part of him wanted to squeeze Goku and never let him go, the other half wanted to tell him that their world was better off without him and walk away. Of course, the latter wouldn't be true in any case, but…still. What was he supposed to do…how was he to act? _'Why can't I just act like I did before he left? Why the sudden change as soon as he was gone, it's crazy!' _He growled to himself, shaking his head with disgust. His head jerked upwards when he felt the hand on his shoulder, his throat releasing an audible growl before he wrenched himself away.

"I didn't say you could touch me, Kakarotto, so keep your third class hands off me!" He snarled, and then halted as he caught the look of sheer delight on Goku's face. "What?? What's that look for?" He demanded.

Goku approached him slowly, his eyes narrowed, a small grin pulling at his lips. Vegeta blinked, suddenly comparing Goku to a jungle cat stalking its prey. Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled. "Well?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Vegeta, I guess you should know that I'm no longer a third class…or any kind of lower class." Goku said, enjoying the look of confusion that spread across Vegeta's features. "I am an elite now." He said softly, his smile widening.

"What…how…who…" Vegeta stuttered, then hissed. "Kisama! Just because you got another chance to prove your worth to them with the strength you have now means nothing! You were born a lower class warrior, and to me you always will be!" He screamed in fury before stomping out of the room, his eyes blazing.

Goku's brief amusement was crushed under Vegeta's feet. "How…how could you say that, Vegeta? I worked so hard…so hard…to…" He muttered, his head hanging miserably. Perhaps nothing he had done in the past had changed the future. That was good though, right? He sighed. Good for everyone else but him.

* * *

Vegeta didn't stop when Trunks called out to him from the kitchen; he simply kept walking, his fists clenched tightly. Walking into his room, he slammed the door and made his way to the window, where he simply stood staring out into the sky. He was so angry it hurt…over such a stupid thing, too. But this wasn't as simple as it seemed; the whole time he had known Goku, he had always had Goku's low class to dangle over the man's head…his third class status. No matter how good of a fighter Goku was, even if he was better or stronger than Vegeta at any particular moment, Vegeta always had that security: Goku was far below him in class, by birth alone.

For some reason, having that class difference meant a lot to him. It was everything between them; it was the line drawn in the sand that kept Vegeta from getting too close…the invisible barrier that kept him from…from what? Vegeta shook his head. The man was now an elite…well, of course he was. Of course. How could he not be, with his strength and power? He went back to Vegeta-sei when it was considered impossible to hold as much power as the orange clad Saiyan did…but…if he was given the title of elite, that must mean that he had taken the tests…

Vegeta blinked. The tests. A wave of déjà vu swept over him, and suddenly he flashed upon a scene in his mind:

_His mind went blank as he stared at the tall spiky haired man standing next to Bardock; the two men nearly looked like twins, though he noted immediately that the other man seemed to have a much softer nature about him, and the difference was obvious just looking at the different light behind each man's eyes. Vegeta pursed his lips, rubbing his chin. He knew Bardock had only two sons, Radditz and Kakarotto. Raditz he himself knew quite well, unfortunately; the young man drove him insane sometimes. As for Kakarotto, Vegeta had never laid eyes on him, as he was sent to another planet shortly after birth. Not to mention that the child was only a young teenager by now, and this man was surely older than Bardock by at least a few years, if not more. Perhaps Bardock had an older brother? Vegeta gave a mental shrug. 'All I know is that he must be the 8__th__ warrior here for testing.' He watched the man closely, frowning the entire time. There was something strange about the man…something not quite right, and Vegeta didn't like the feeling he got. This man would pass the first test. And the second; but the third? Vegeta glanced past his father to his long-time bodyguard, Nappa. 'Now there's an idiot if there has ever been one. Excellent fighter, but no brain what so ever. Will that strange man be able to defeat him?' His musings were interrupted by his father._

"_Vegeta. Who is that man with Bardock?" The King asked, his own eyes staring down upon the man with interest._

"_I don't know, Father. Perhaps Bardock's older brother? I'm not sure. Is he one of the testers, do you think?" _

"_Mmm." King Vegeta answered with a nod._

Vegeta gasped, his right hand shooting out to catch himself against the windowsill. "What…what the fuck was that?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. "Damn that Kakarotto…this is his fault!" he hissed turning from the window to sit on his bed. "I'm so tired that I've been reduced to having daydreams. Terrific." He muttered, lying back on his bed. "Need to get some sleep…"

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong with Vegeta?" Gohan asked Goku when he rejoined them in the kitchen.

Goku shook his head, trying to give his son a cheery smile. "Oh, you know how he is."

Bulma giggled. "Yea, plus he's hardly gotten any sleep since you've been gone…and that's a long time to go with only a few hours of sleep a night. He gets REAL cranky when he's tired."

Goku blinked. "He didn't sleep well the entire time?? He must be exhausted!"

Bulma nodded. "Yea, I tried to talk to him about it, but he would get so touchy about it. I swear, I think he has a crush on you, Goku." She said with a laugh; she laughed even harder when Goku blushed bright red.

Goten smirked. "If you only knew…" He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Goku's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked at his youngest son. Goten winked.

'_Oh Kami…don't tell me he knows!'_ Goku thought with alarm. Then he mentally slapped himself. Of course, his son was half Saiyan; He could have easily smelled Vegeta's scent all over him when they were back on Vegeta-sei.

"What do you mean, Goten?" Gohan asked with a frown.

"Yea, what's that supposed to mean?" Trunks chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing." Goten said nonchalantly with a shrug before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Trunks and Gohan hurried after him, both still questioning the younger man. Bulma watched them with a smile as they walked out, and then turned her attention back to Goku.

"So Goku…what happened back there?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

Goku shrugged softly and turned a chair around backwards, throwing one leg over it before sitting. He leaned his elbows on the back of the chair and sighed. "It was strange, Bulma…being around all those Saiyans and all; and especially having to serve Frieza."

"Oh my gosh, I bet that was just WEIRD, Goku!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku nodded.

"It was…but you know, I'm glad I got to see my home planet, and that I was able to be around my own race. I think I needed it, even though I didn't know it. And my father…wow…meeting him was awesome. I'm really glad I met him." He said smiling down at the table. A warm hand slid over his. It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Goku…you know he cares about you. He's just…he can't show his emotions like the rest of us. Give it time." Bulma said softly with a wink.

Goku blinked rapidly. "What…why…huh?"

She giggled. "Silly. The way you two were staring at each other earlier…wow…it's pretty obvious to me now, though I would have never guessed that you two had feelings for each other. It's pretty wild to think about, but.." She shrugged. "I guess it's not that surprising, especially how Vegeta acted while you were gone. Goku, he was going NUTS! He pestered me constantly about getting you back home, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even train he was so distracted."

Goku sighed. "Really? Do you think…?"

"Yes, I do. Now, I need to get back to my lab and finish what I was working on BEFORE you got yourself sent back in time!" She said with a grin. "I'm really glad you're back, Goku!"

Goku grinned softly. "I'm glad to be back…thank you, Bulma, for all your help."

"Yeah, well…you owe me!" She exclaimed as she climbed to her feet and walked down the hall to the lab.

* * *

"YOU WHAT??" Trunks yelled, eyes wide with shock, his face reddening as flames of anger licked at his insides.

Goten shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, Trunks."

"Goten, you fucked your uncle…that's a big fucking deal!" Trunks exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you slept with someone…especially HIM! I thought we had a deal…" Trunks blushed, his already- reddened features turning scarlet.

Goten threw his arm around Trunks. "We did…and I'm sorry I broke it, Trunks…really, I am. But you don't know how it felt…it was so…wild…so Saiyan! It was weird."

Trunks snorted. "I should say so." He responded leaning into Goten's arm. "I'm sorry for getting so angry, but…" he clenched his fists and jerked out of Goten's embrace. "It was supposed to be me!"

Goten hung his head. "I know…" he muttered. He and Trunks had always been close, ever since childhood; after adolescence, they grew closer, and one day when Goten had just turned sixteen, they had revealed to each other how they truly felt, and sealed it with a chaste kiss. Both young half Saiyans had felt they were too young to decide if a sexual relationship would be a good thing or bad, as it could ruin their friendship, so they agreed to wait and let their relationship grow, keeping celibate until the day they gave themselves to each other. Goten had ruined that on a tryst with his own uncle. He sighed, keeping his head lowered.

"Well, what do we do now?" Trunks asked softly, stepping towards him. His anger had receded somewhat.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? I'm sorry, Trunks…I just couldn't help myself. I mean…shit, how can I say this without sounding like an asshole?" He asked, his hands sliding up Trunks' chest to rest on his shoulders.

"Why don't you just say it? You're an asshole anyway." Trunks replied with a smirk.

Goten chuckled, squeezing Trunks' shoulders. "I want to say that I regret what happened…but I don't, Trunks; I mean, I regret breaking my promise…and regret that it wasn't you that I…had my first time with. But I don't regret doing it. Does that make sense?"

Trunks appeared to think for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Yeah, it makes sense. Sort of. And you're still an asshole."

Goten suddenly felt like crying. He had missed Trunks so much while he was gone; their verbal sparring just made him ache more, made him realize just how much he had missed his purple haired bishounen. "I missed you, Trunks-kun." He whispered softly, eyes becoming suspiciously moist. Trunks cocked his head to one side, frowning slightly before he leaned his forehead against Goten's.

"Don't cry, Goten. You know I hate to see you cry…especially if you start really bawling, then it hurts my ears…" He said, brushing his lips against Goten's nose. Goten shook lightly with a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"I missed you too, Goten." Trunks said, slipping his arms around Goten's waist and holding him tight.

* * *

Vegeta's dreams were strange and jumbled, not making any sense what so ever. Growling, he sat up in bed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Even in my sleep that baka is there! I can't get away from him!" He cursed, sliding off the bed, blinking as another déjà vu hit him.

_Vegeta's back dropped back to the bed below, hips thrusting upwards taking Goku deeper within him, his wet lips parted slightly, eyes closed. Goku growled as his pleasure increased, his ki spiking abruptly as his power exploded around him in a golden mist. His thrusts became frantic and hard, small animalistic noises tearing from his lungs as he pressed towards completion_.

Vegeta gasped, his eyes widening at the memory. "I…that must have been from a dream I had…perhaps during my nap. Yes, yes, it must have been." He nodded, shaking his head slightly, glancing down at the horrendous hard on in his lap. He groaned and stood, just as the door was pushed open. Vegeta's head flew up, eyes narrowing at the figure that walked towards him.

Goku let himself in and approached Vegeta, a smile perched on his lips. "Hey Vegeta! You're up!" Goku said happily, stopping in front of Vegeta and looking down at him. A slow blush spread across his cheeks as he noticed Vegeta's obvious arousal; Vegeta followed Goku's eyes and growled.

"Kisama! Don't you ever knock?" Vegeta yelled, standing and pushing Goku out of his way.

Goku fell back a step, frowning. "I'm sorry Vegeta…"

"Well you should be! What do you want, anyway?" He asked, turning to look out the window, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Well…I…I wanted to talk is all…" Goku mumbled, his hands plucking at the front of his Saiyan uniform. Vegeta looked at him, his eyes softening slightly. Why the hell did he have to look so good in that armor? So…Saiyan. A shiver ran down his back as he remembered the last déjà vu he had.

"Talk about what?" He asked, turning his back to Goku once again.

"Well…I dunno…you were mad earlier…and…well…I don't want you to be mad. I…I kinda thought you'd be happy for me…" Goku said softly, looking down at his shuffling feet. Vegeta cringed.

A long silence stretched between them. Minutes later, Vegeta finally spoke. "I _am_ happy for you, baka."

Goku glanced upwards. "You are?"

"I said I was, didn't I?" Vegeta growled, turning his head slightly. Goku nodded.

Goku shuffled some more. "Did you miss me?"

Vegeta spun around. "What?!"

Goku blinked. "Did you miss me? You know…when I was gone?"

Vegeta could feel the sweat beginning to form on his brow as he endured under the other man's hopeful gaze. What was he supposed to say? Vegeta's mind spun with possible answers he could give, but none seemed to satisfy him. He snorted. "Why should you care? What were you doing all that time, anyway?"

Goku frowned. "I care because I do; and as for what I was doing…well…lots of things, I suppose. I tested on Vegeta-sei, served on Frieza's ship, went to another planet…met my father…I was busy, Vegeta."

"Hn. Obviously." Vegeta replied, his arms crossing over his chest.

Goku's frown deepened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it, baka." Vegeta replied shortly. Goku was about to respond when the sound of footsteps made him turn and look towards the doorway. Bulma smiled, looking tired.

"I thought I'd drop by and say goodnight; I'm going to bed early, I'm so exhausted!" She exclaimed with a yawn.

Goku smiled and lifted his hand "Goodnight, Bulma…and thanks again for your help."

After she disappeared down the hall, Goku turned back to Vegeta, who was staring at him strangely.

"Well?" Goku asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Well what, Kakarotto?" Vegeta replied softly.

"You never answered my question." Goku pointed out.

"What do you think the answer is?" Vegeta asked, not believing he was actually playing this little game.

Goku was silent as he met Vegeta's steady gaze.

"You were gone for a lot longer than I thought you would be.." Vegeta started, then paused, searching for words. "You…I…I…didn't know if I could get you back or not. I didn't even know where that damned thing had taken you." Vegeta took a deep breath and scowled slightly. "I waited…dammit…why does it seem like I waited so long? It was only a few weeks…it seems like it was decades." He asked himself, confused. Goku was suddenly standing directly in front of him. Vegeta looked up meeting Goku's eyes; they seemed to be smiling at him, as if they knew something he did not.

"So you _did_ miss me." Goku stated quietly, a flush of pleasure washing over him.

Vegeta looked away. "Yes. Baka." He replied, his voice rougher than usual.

"Vegeta…" Goku said softly, his hand stroking the upswept flame of hair, making Vegeta jerk violently, his face turning back to glare at Goku in question.

"Why did you miss me?" Goku asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"What…what do you mean, _why_? Hell, I don't even know the answer to that!" Vegeta growled, his anger building.

A soft chuckle echoed through the room; Goku smiled at Vegeta, his hand grasping the Prince's shoulder firmly. "Vegeta…you were with me nearly the entire time, how could you miss me?"

* * *

"So…?" Trunks asked Goten, his brow quirked with curiosity. They both sat on the couch in the family room, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"What?" Goten questioned in return, stretching out on the couch, his back against one of the armrests, his legs draped over Trunks' lap.

"What was he like, baka?" Trunks growled, poking a finger into Goten's shoulder.

"Ouch! What was who like?!" Goten growled back, rubbing his shoulder, eyebrows drawn into a scowl. Trunks looked at him, surprised.

"Raditz, who else?!"

"Oh…. well…he was really tall and big…and had long spiky hair; to me he looked a bit like your otousan." Goten replied, tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Trunks made a face. "You slept with someone that looked like 'tousan? Ugh." A pause.

"So give me details."

Goten blinked. "You want to know about…"

Trunks grinned and nodded. "Of course…I want all the juicy details!"

Cramming another handful of popcorn into his mouth, Goten paused to think, his eyes growing smaller as a thought came to him. "Why don't you just scan my memory and watch it for yourself?" His tone dropped, his voice becoming a throaty whisper as he smirked.

"Eh…. you'd let me do that, Goten?" Trunks asked, his eyes wide; he couldn't contain the excitement that flashed through them at the idea.

Goten didn't answer; he simply sat up, moving the popcorn bowl to the floor, lifted Trunks' hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, relaxing against his best friend. Trunks hesitated, and then closed his own eyes, diving into the other man's brain as if it were a swimming pool. He mentally swam through the web of thoughts and emotions, staying completely clear of them, focusing on only what he had come there for. Soon he burst through the web and came to a shimmering pool of obsidian; the liquid was not water..it was very thick, and it stirred slowly as his arrival created a small flurry of warm wind. This was the pool of Goten's memories. It was pretty simple to find the ones he wanted, as much time hadn't passed since the incident. He began, but Goten's inner voice told him to go a little bit farther back, to Goten and Raditz's first encounter; it was from there that he watched as it played out, as if he had been right there.

* * *

"What in Kami's name are you talking about, Kakarotto?" Vegeta exclaimed, looking at Goku as if he had lost his mind. Goku simply smiled, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Vegeta…don't you remember?" Goku asked softly, his smile faltering somewhat.

"Remember what, baka!? There is nothing to remember! You were there, and I was here, playing hell to get you back! Did you hit your head or something??" Vegeta asked, worry beginning to show on his face.

Goku shook his head as if arguing with himself. _'No…I know it's there…I know it is. Just a little deeper…'_ He thought to himself. "Vegeta, listen. You _were_ with me, you just have to remember."

Vegeta growled, pulling away. "I don't have to do anything of the sort, Kakarotto! I don't know what the hell…" A low rumble cut him off. Goku lowered his head, his chin nearly resting on his chest as he glared across the room at Vegeta, growling. In three quick steps he closed in and had Vegeta yanked off the floor by the front of his shirt, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Shut up, Vegeta." Goku growled, the corners of his lips lifting to bare his teeth as he spoke. Vegeta stared at him, too shocked to even struggle in the man's grip. "You mean too much to me…I can't let you forget…" before Vegeta knew what was happening, hot moist lips were pressed firmly against his own.

'_What the fuck is going on…he's…no, he is NOT kissing me!' _Vegeta shrieked to himself, feeling even more confused as conflicting emotions ran rampant through his mind and body. He felt Goku's tongue lap at his lips, forcing them open and slipping into his mouth, his fists clenching the material at Goku's shoulders. The forcefulness behind the kiss suddenly vanished, and Vegeta found himself floating, that soft tongue stroking and caressing his own, Goku's warm lips moving against his sensually; as if under a spell, Vegeta began kissing back, his own tongue darting out to mate with Goku's. _'His scent is…it's so…strong…and powerful. I never noticed how good he smelled…and tastes…Just like in my dreams…Kami..his taste is divine, like spun sugar…'_ His thoughts wandered, and soon he found himself thinking about the first time he had been under the man's spell…the first time he had tasted this sweet oblivion.

'_What is it about this man that draws me so? Why do I find him so…attractive? It's like I'm under a spell of some kind.' Vegeta thought idly as he lowered his face, exhaling shakily as his lips brushed the sleeping man's ever so softly, the prince's dark eyes rolling closed at the heat that flared unexpectedly between his legs; a small moan escaped his throat before he could quell it._

Vegeta blinked and froze in Goku's arms. Goku continued to kiss him until he realized Vegeta had stopped, and opened his eyes in question. Finally, he pulled away. "Vegeta…?"

"That…never…happened…" Vegeta muttered softly, his brows drawn together in confusion.

_His eyes were suddenly wide as power exploded around him, a strong hand wrapping itself around his throat. He choked out a small cry as he was lifted off the ground by his neck, his hands clawing at the offending appendage before his struggles stopped all together as awe set in. His bulging eyes were still as he watched the strange metamorphosis before him, as Goku's hair was suddenly on fire with a golden haze, the power beating against him was deliciously arousing, it's taste like ambrosia on his tongue._

Goku looked at Vegeta worriedly, holding him tightly as the man's eyes seemed to turn to glass. "Vegeta…what's wrong? What never happened??" As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew. It was beginning.

Flashback

"_What are you staring at, Baka?" Vegeta snorted at him, an amused smile twitching at his lips. "Get dressed. We're going to spar." He said before pulling the blue shirt over his head._

"_Spar?" Goku asked as he reached for his blue bodysuit._

_A pause. "Yes, spar. You know, fight?" Vegeta answered wryly. At Goku's nod, he continued. "It wouldn't be right for you to continue being my body guard if I don't even know how good you are. You're powerful," He began before narrowing his eyes, his hands busy as they pulled white gloves over his digits. "but you will never beat me. So don't be arrogant about your skills, for your prince will always be above you in every way."_

Flashback

_"This man is getting more and more mysterious; I must know more about him, but it's nearly impossible to pry, as no one knows anything about him." He frowned, his teeth grinding together. "Maybe if I corner that half-breed son of his…" His eyes gleamed, an evil smirk lifting one side of his lip. Vegeta sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. Perhaps that plan would work. Perhaps not. But it was worth a try, after all. When the two of them returned, he would make sure to pay a visit to "Goten". _

Flashback

_Vegeta turned his head slightly, moist lips separating as his mouth opened to give way to his panting, his eyes squeezing themselves together tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, his ass being pounded almost savagely by the beautiful God-like creature behind him. The planet's silence was disrupted by Goku's primal roar of pleasure, and Vegeta felt the power surge from the other man's body into his own, his eyes wide with wonder as the power flickered around them, igniting everything in a golden light. _

Vegeta whimpered, his body beginning to tremble in Goku's arms. "N…no…what is this? What the FUCK IS THIS?!" He screamed, terrified eyes lifting to meet Goku's.

"Shhh…shhh, Vegeta. Its ok…are…are you remembering now?" Goku asked softly while lowering himself to Vegeta's bed, sitting on the edge of it with Vegeta still held firmly in his arms. Vegeta scowled, shaking his head.

"This…this isn't right. These aren't…they….oh my God…oh my god….no….you…." His eyes widened as he stared at Goku, his fear turning to rage.

Flashback

"_Goku…Kakarotto…." Vegeta whispered, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Tell me something."_

"_Anything…." Goku replied, lifting his arms to let his large hands travel over Vegeta's muscular chest._

"_Are you in love with him?" Vegeta asked, his voice quiet and void of any emotion. Goku's hands stopped in their travels, his eyes lifting to meet Vegeta's questioningly._

"_Him…who?" He asked, confused._

_Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes, eyes that had become suspiciously glossy. "Him, baka. Me. The other me. The…the one who calls you Kakarotto."_

_Goku's heart became heavy with dread, having not anticipated this question. He would not…could not…lie to Vegeta. He sighed softly, his eyes closing briefly before he opened them again, just in time to see twin tears fall from Vegeta's eyes and run lazily down his pale cheeks._

"_You don't have to answer verbally. You've just answered me with your reaction." He said calmly, his tears seeming to dissipate immediately. Those would be the last tears Goku would see Vegeta shed._

_Flashback_

"_Don't say it. Don't say anything else." Vegeta swallowed. "I'll wait for you, Gok…Kakarotto. I'll work so hard…and make you proud of me. I want to be as strong as you when we meet next."_

_Goku smiled softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the young prince's mouth, which was returned gently. "I've enjoyed serving you, prince Vegeta ; Please, no matter what happens in the future, remember two things. You are my prince, now and forever; you always have been. That is the first thing."_

_Vegeta winced, swallowing and blinking rapidly to keep his tears in check. He would NOT cry again. "…and the second thing?"_

" _The second is that…that..I love you." He said softly, stroking his thumb over Vegeta's trembling lower lip. "I have to go. Take care, my prince."_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed, his hands flying to his face. "No….no…no!" his head wrenched back and forth as he tried to clear the new memories from his mind. Something was overwhelming his blinding rage…pain, sadness and a swelling heat in his chest…an emotion so strong…"Damn you!" Vegeta spit, pushing himself away from Goku so that he fell flat on the floor. He crawled backwards a few feet and sat staring at the man, his eyes blurred with tears, his mouth twisted in pain.

"You…damn you! You left me! You fucking left me there…and…and…you…how could you do that to me, Kakarotto? You leave here and go back and fuck with my head when…I was just a boy, and then you left me again! What the fuck is wrong with you??" He snarled, turning away before his tears could fall down his cheeks. _'He won't see me cry…he will NOT see me cry again!' _

Goku sat on the bed, his eyes wide and confused. He didn't know what to do, or even what to say. He wouldn't deny what he had done, but for some reason he hadn't really seen himself as the "bad guy" until now. Now that Vegeta put it the way he had, it sounded much more horrible than he had ever imagined.

"Vegeta…I…please, don't be angry with me…" He began, pleading, begging. "I didn't mean to hurt you…you know that! I would never…I just wanted to be with you! "

"Then why couldn't you leave…._that_ boy…alone! You had to go fucking with the past, I knew you couldn't go back without fucking something up!" Vegeta yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Why couldn't you have just come to _me_!?"

It was Goku's turn to get angry. "Fuck you, Vegeta!" He raged as he jumped to his feet. "How the hell was I supposed to do that? Just come right out and say it? Yeah right! You would have laughed in my face! Never, Vegeta. Dammit! I'm sorry! I saw my chance, and I took it, alright?"

"Seen your chance to FUCK with me! You can't just force feelings like this one me, Kakarotto! It's…it's not right!" Vegeta hissed, standing to glare at Goku defiantly; he watched as Goku seemed to deflate, and was annoyed by the pain he felt seeing the man's world come crashing down around him.

"….force the feelings…you mean…you don't feel…that way…towards me." Goku muttered softly, his eyes filled with pain.

Vegeta turned from him, ready to sling an insult at him, but caught himself. He stood, his mouth open and ready, but he couldn't say it. Couldn't deny…. Vegeta hung his head, eyes closing tightly before he turned slowly back around to face Goku. When he did, he cringed visibly at the man's devastated appearance. A massive wave of emotion hit him as more memories trickled in, making him slump against the wall, his eyes softening.

"Kakarotto… those feelings…they were there. I just…I just didn't want them there." Vegeta answered with a sigh, his muscled arms crossing snugly over his chest. His mind turned over and over again as he delved into these new memories, shaking his head lightly at how much his younger self had really come to know the taller Saiyan. Goku's countenance hadn't brightened with his admittance of feelings; Vegeta frowned, pursing his lips.

"Dammit, Kakarotto…I have more reason to be upset right now than you do. First of all, I went through hell trying to get you back from the past, then I find out you were…involved with me…now I have this…pain…and emotion that I'm not accustomed to. Part of me…one that I didn't even know existed until now, is screaming that you left me back there, alone, to deal with Frieza and all that crap, and made me wait all this time for you…. so long…dammit…" He broke off, his voice faltering as he stepped closer to Goku. "It was so long, Kakarotto…I was so alone, you don't even understand…I waited for you, and waited…." Vegeta stopped, his hands flailing as he could not convey what he wanted to with words. It was simply too hard to explain when in all reality, it didn't make sense.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta…" Goku whispered, swallowing hard as he reached with his hand towards Vegeta; Vegeta slapped the hand away disdainfully.

Goku paused, dropping his arm. "Vegeta, please don't be like that. You know I just want to make you happy…I always have!"

Vegeta snorted. "You may have convinced _him_ of that, but you certainly haven't convinced me. We may be the same person, but we are different. Thanks to you." He snorted.

"You need convincing then?" Goku asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, his voice soft and low.

* * *

Trunks sat next to Goten, stunned; he had watched the whole ordeal…in detail. Suddenly it wasn't the act itself that had him feeling uneasy, it was the overwhelming feeling of arousal that had enveloped him while he watched. He trembled lightly in his need, staring off in a daze. Goten blinked a few times, watching Trunks warily.

"Trunks-kun?" Goten asked softly, moving closer to him. His first thought was that Trunks was shaking with anger. Trunks turned to look at him, his eyes wandering down the younger man's body before returning Goten's gaze.

"Huh?" He asked, shaking the invisible cobwebs from his head.

"Are you ok?" Goten asked, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks nodded.

"Yea...wow…" He paused, and then shook his head again. "Wow. That was…um…wow." Was all Trunks could manage.

Goten chuckled as he caught the faint scent of Trunks arousal and understood the man's reaction. "So, you liked it then?"

Trunks blinked at him, then shrugged his shoulder lightly. "I…well yea, I guess I did. It was a huge turn-on to watch; I can't believe how feral you were! Geez…I didn't think….well…hell, I don't know!" He laughed a bit uneasily. Goten simply gave his best "Son" grin.

* * *

Vegeta growled. "No, Kakarotto, I do NOT need convincing!" He watched with darkened eyes as Goku stepped towards him. "Until I get all of the memories, I have no clue as to what else you might have done to me on your little "trip".

Goku paused, looking down at the smaller man. "So you don't remember everything?" He asked, one eyebrow lifting slightly.

"No; and maybe I should be thankful after what one of the last memories contained." He scowled as he replied, teeth gritting together in anger.

Goku smirked, lowering his head. "C'mon, Vegeta…it couldn't have been that bad…" He purred, reaching out to grab Vegeta's wrist as the man had tried to jump backwards away from him.

"Kakarotto! Let me go!" Vegeta hissed, attempting to jerk his wrist free from the iron grip.

"No." Goku answered with a grin just before he leaned in to capture Vegeta's lips in a soft kiss. Vegeta's body stiffened at the sudden touch, pausing as he tried to push away the gossamer sheet of arousal that clung to him like glue. Goku inhaled deeply as he pulled away, looking into Vegeta's eyes.

"I can smell it, you know." Goku whispered against Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta struggled with his hormones. "Sm..smell what, Kakarotto?" Vegeta managed to ask, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You want me." Goku said softly before pressing a quick tender kiss to Vegeta's mouth. "You want me as much as I want you." Another quick kiss. "Don't deny me, Vegeta." Goku's tongue slid easily from its confinement to lick greedily at the prince's lower lip. "Don't deny your self." He finished, his tongue slipping through Vegeta's defenses to twirl itself around Vegeta's own.

Vegeta moaned softly against Goku's mouth, his free hand moving up to push at Goku's chest. "No…" He muttered when he managed to break the kiss; he truly hadn't wanted to, the passion was stirring in his blood, making him want more…need more. _'Kami, the man's taste is like an aphrodisiacal drug.'_

Goku growled in frustration, his hand slipping between them to stroke against Vegeta's firm erection, his eyes darkening as he smirked. His suspicions had been correct; the scent of the man's arousal was far too strong for Vegeta to even hide it. Vegeta was just as turned on as himself, if not more so.

"Kakarotto…" Vegeta began, his voice weakening as his breath hitched.

"Shhh…" Goku growled in Vegeta's ear, his tongue lashing out to lick the sweat-seasoned skin.

Vegeta hissed, trying to escape the vise-like grip the man had on his wrists; Goku chuckled, swiftly sticking his foot behind Vegeta and pushing him backwards, making them both fall to the floor with a loud crash. Goku pressed himself between the prince's slightly parted thighs, rubbing his arousal against the smaller man, his eyes fluttering closed at the delicious sensations that ran through his body as he did so. Vegeta squirmed, cursing and muttering softly, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to control his own arousal. _"This isn't happening….I…I can't believe this is happening!" _He screamed mentally, nearly fainting as Goku stopped, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes it is, Vegeta. Believe it."

"W..wh…what?" Vegeta replied, his eyes wide. He hadn't said that out loud…

Gazing into Vegeta's wide dark eyes, Goku watched as Vegeta's resolve began to unravel quickly - it was now or never. His grip on Vegeta tightened and his face closed the small space between them.

Vegeta whined softy as Goku swooped in and claimed his lips once again, both men automatically tilting opposite of each other to deepen the gentle yet passionate kiss; He still struggled weakly against his bonds, but he couldn't help but grow fond of his fleshy imprisonment, especially the way the taller Saiyan gently stroked his confined wrists with his thumbs - a simple act of tenderness that made his damp flesh tingle with excitement.

Goku withdrew with hesitation, gazing transfixed into the inky eyes of his prince, which at that moment were glazed with a desperate sexual longing that was just beginning to awaken within Vegeta. His hands released the smaller man's wrists before he moved his arms to lift himself off of Vegeta's body, hovering closely still. He sat up and straddled the prince's hips, moving his hands to pull the thin black tank top from Vegeta's torso, and then slid down the prince's body until he was nearly at his feet. He lifted his gaze in time to see Vegeta rise up on his elbows, watching him with eyes that burned with both craving and suspicion; however, the older man didn't say a word as Goku, still continuing to hold Vegeta's gaze, slipped his fingers under the waistband of Vegeta's tight shorts and pulled them down, lifting himself so that he could pull them completely off. With a quick movement, both articles of clothing were tossed to the side, landing with a soft sound near the door.

Vegeta watched Goku closely as he was stripped of his clothing; to his own surprise, he didn't struggle, didn't protest as the last garment was slipped from his body, leaving him naked, his erection in full view for the other Saiyan to see. He flushed slightly, his cheeks tinting a light pink shade, but Goku didn't notice. It seemed the man was more interested in other parts of his body at the moment.

Goku's eyes swept over Vegeta's form, his hunger growing, his appetite raging in an animalistic inferno of yearning and desire. His hands splayed across Vegeta's sculpted abdomen, his fingers stroking the soft flesh there. Vegeta made a soft noise, and Goku was forced to look away from the muscled form.

Vegeta's unease had tripled the past few seconds; once he caught sight of the change in Goku's eyes…what he saw there, scared him. It terrified him to the most inner core of his being. The man's eyes conveyed much more than Vegeta wanted to see; longing, desire, arousal, a craving type of loving-hunger that Vegeta had never seen before…at least never aimed towards himself.

He longed for the man…hungered for his touch…but Vegeta could not begin to comprehend it actually happening, no matter what these new memories told him. If the man had fucked his younger self in the past, fine…but that wasn't him. It simply wasn't. A small voice whispered that perhaps he wished it had been him, and that's why he was so angry. _"Oh shut up!"_ he growled at himself before kicking Goku away from him and scrambling backwards.

Goku landed on his back, but recovered quickly. Within seconds, he had Vegeta in his grasp again.

"Kakarotto, let me go this instant! I mean it, baka!" Vegeta growled, struggling as Goku settled himself in a cross-legged position on the floor, pulling Vegeta up onto his lap to straddle him.

"Vegeta, why do you keep running? I don't understand it…I know you want me…." Goku murmured. His arms slipped under Vegeta's, his large hands stroking Vegeta's back reassuringly. He lowered his head, trailing soft wet kisses down his prince's neck, his groin throbbing with need.

Vegeta huffed, his back arching against his will as his arousal brushed against the soft cloth at Goku's stomach. Pausing in his kisses, Goku's tongue flickered out to run upwards from Vegeta's collarbone to his lower lip, where Goku suckled the soft swollen flesh there, savoring Vegeta's oral sweetness. A small moan escaped Vegeta's throat, but only served to awaken the prince from Goku's seducing gestures; yanking his head away and to the side, Vegeta growled.

"Don't make this so hard, Vegeta." Goku said softly against the prince's ear. Vegeta turned to face him and spat in his face. Goku closed his eyes against the wet intrusion, and Vegeta smirked at his cleverness; that is, until Goku's eyes blinked back open quickly, his neutral expression curling into a dark smirk that rivaled even Vegeta's. The smirk softened, as Goku wiped the saliva off his face, acting as if it didn't happen.

One arm tightened itself around Vegeta's waist as the other began tugging at his chest plate, which fell to the floor with a soft thud; next Goku began removing his body suit, and then his boots. He was completely bare in less than a minute. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as his body was pressed tightly against Goku's, their arousals brushing against each other teasingly. "K..Kakarotto…" He stuttered, his arms pushing at Goku's shoulders as if to get away, his tail slashing back and forth behind him irritably.

Goku's eyes strayed over the prince's shoulder to watch the furry appendage, his smile widening. His own tail slid forward to caress Vegeta's cheek, bristling with excitement as it touched the soft damp flesh. Vegeta blinked with surprise.

Goku had hardly acknowledged his tail since it had grown back a few months back; as a matter of fact, it was as if the warrior had decided to just ignore it completely. Vegeta's eyes closed as the tail swooped over his face, his chest rising as he inhaled the scent of the fur into his nostrils, shivering softly as the musky scent that he had grown to love filled his senses; the scent that had invaded his dreams the last few weeks, taunting him. Suddenly a clever idea wound it's way into his head, shoving his arousal aside. If he could just grab Goku's tail…he could put the man in his place and cause quite a bit of pain while he was at it. Without a second thought, his hand shot out over Goku's shoulder to grip the tail tightly, but not tight enough to cause pain.

Goku gasped, his eyes widening with surprise; Vegeta was grinning at him madly, a hint of sadistic pleasure gleaming in his narrowed eyes. "What will you do now, Kakarotto? You've been too trusting, as always; and now I have your tail." Vegeta chuckled.

Goku watched the smaller Saiyan calmly, which served to irritate Vegeta even more.

"Don't you know what that means, baka?? I can cause you pain…" he gripped the tail tightly in his fist, growing annoyed as Goku simply grunted softly at the assault. "Or I can cause you pleasure." Vegeta purred, his other hand reaching up over Goku's other shoulder to stroke the tail section that wiggled in his grip. Goku didn't respond, but smiled. Vegeta growled. "What are you smiling at, asshole?"

"Nothing, Vegeta-sama." Goku answered softly. Suddenly the taller saiyan's tail twitched, the tip whipping itself around both Vegeta's wrists and squeezing roughly until the prince let go of its lower section. Vegeta's arms were yanked forward over both of Goku's shoulders where the restraining tail held them snugly, coiling itself around the wrists one last time for security. Vegeta turned red with anger.

"Baka! Don't touch me!" He screamed, throwing his weight against Goku's chest in attempt to knock him over. Goku smiled deviously, letting his arms fall down to catch Vegeta's legs and wrapped them around his waist with ease. Vegeta sputtered, his eyes growing large as he felt the other man's arousal between them. "Kakarotto!" He whispered desperately, pulling at his wrists to try and break free.

Goku's eyes closed as he nuzzled Vegeta's neck. "Yes, Ouji-Sama?" He whispered, laying soft kisses on the smooth delicate skin. He felt the smaller man shiver in his embrace, smiling at the slight thrust of Vegeta's hips, something Vegeta had tried to hold back, but could not. Goku's hands slid gently up Vegeta's bare back as he pulled away to gaze into Vegeta's stunned eyes. Neither man spoke for those vital few seconds before they both leaned towards each other, parted lips meeting in a sensuous kiss; their mouths melted together, tongues dueling passionately as waves of heated bliss washed over them both.

Goku sighed softly into the kiss, his left hand lifting to slip over Vegeta's cheek in a gentle caress, his other hand slipping downward between them. Vegeta gasped as Goku fingered the soft fur at Vegeta's groin, his hand pausing to curl around Vegeta's erection; he bucked, his eyes rolling as the heat in his lower belly lurched, making his cock stiffen painfully. He then blinked as he abruptly realized that his wrists were free, the offending tail was now rubbing itself against his own, causing goose bumps to break out on his skin.

Vegeta idly thought about punching the taller man in the gut, but decided against it as their kisses became heated, mouths moving swiftly against each other, tongues lashing back and forth outside their mouths, licking and sucking in unison. The smaller Saiyan tightened his hold around Goku's neck, his legs squeezing themselves around the man's waist, enjoying the pleasured moan from Goku as he put pressure on his straining cock.

"Vegeta…" Goku panted, his eyes filled with desire. His hands had moved to Vegeta's lower back, where he was pushing Vegeta forward so that their arousals rubbed together. Vegeta moaned softly and shook his head.

"Kakarotto…No, I…" his command was devoured by Goku's mouth, his kisses more demanding this time.

"Shut up, Vegeta." Goku whispered before continuing his assault, his tongue delving deeply into Vegeta's mouth, twirling itself around Vegeta's roughly. Vegeta answered back with the same show of power, and after a few minutes of the oral power-struggle, they broke apart, panting and moaning against each other, hips thrusting, fingers digging into fevered flesh.

Vegeta arched his back, his breath coming in steady gasps, his mind nearly numb with anticipation. He was so turned on, he doubted anything would douse the flames that incinerated his insides; anything except that man before him. His eyes cracked open to gaze longingly at Goku, who had arched his own back, his arms out behind him to steady himself. His thick-corded neck was bent back, lush lips open in silent ecstasy, thick black eyelashes twitching upon the tops of his cheekbones as his eyes pressed themselves together each time Vegeta thrust his cock against his.

"Vegeta…" Goku whispered softly, his eyes opening to meet Vegeta's. Vegeta started as thin trails of tears streaked Goku's cheeks. He arched again as their hard flesh met, his trembling hand reaching out to wipe one of the tears away. He looked at his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the salty fluid from his skin. Suddenly, his mind was seized with more memories, these a little more intimate than the last, though he showed no indication of the change, aside from a slight pause in his movements.

"_Kami…why does he care? When…when did he begin feeling this way about me?"_ He wondered silently after the memories surfaced. The passionate scenes made him ache even more than he already was, and a soft moan made it's way past his lips as he reached down between their sweat-slicked bodies to fondle Goku's erection; Goku moaned loudly, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"Vegeta….oh Kami…" Goku's voice shook with need, as did the muscles in his arms that were still holding his upper body erect.

"Kakarotto…" Vegeta answered as he leaned forward to lap at the small droplets of sweat on the other man's chest. Suddenly he found himself being lifted by strong arms and then seated against Goku's groin. He shuddered softly as he eyed the thick, firm cock found there, its tip moistened by a trickling of creamy white liquid that had escaped its narrow slit.

Strong thighs lifting and maneuvering briefly, Vegeta growled and hissed with pleasure as the thick wet flesh stabbed at his tight opening, stretching him slowly as it entered him. Goku lifted him, sliding the head back out and repeating the process, filling Vegeta to the hilt with his rock hard flesh the second time. Both men panted against each other's lips as they paused, Vegeta's fingers entangled tightly in Goku's disorderly locks of ebony, Goku's fingers dug painfully into the flesh at Vegeta's hips.

Goku moved so that he was kneeling, and then unhooked Vegeta's legs from his waist, twisting him around so that he was facing away from Goku. Vegeta made a soft noise in protest but they were drowned his grunts of approval as Goku began steadily thrusting into him from behind. Vegeta slid his legs to encircle back around Goku's thighs, his teeth grinding together as Goku thrust hard, hitting something inside of Vegeta that literally made him see bursts of light behind his eyes.

Sweat poured from Goku's forehead as he pushed deeper into Vegeta, his mind whirling as his long-time hunger was fed, and deliciously so. His teeth raked at the skin on the back of Vegeta's shoulder, his head lifting to lap at the sweat that ran in clear rivulets down the back of the prince's neck.

"Kami, Vegeta….you taste so good….feel so good…" He panted, his hips jerking wildy as electrifying waves flowed through him.

"Nn…n….Kaka…rotto…" Vegeta panted, his moans becoming louder and more frequent as Goku's momentum soared. His world tipped and spun as Goku slipped a hand around his waist, grabbing his oozing cock and stroking it teasingly, his fingertips slipping over the sweet trickle of juice and rubbing it around the head, making Vegeta cry out, hips thrusting forward into the larger Saiyan's hand, then slamming back into the man's length. "Oh Kami…!" He half-whimpered. Goku began growling in his ear, sharp teeth nipping savagely at his lobe and down the side of his neck. A loud desperate howl echoed through the room, and it took Vegeta a few seconds to realize that it was he who was making the horrid noise; his mind had went numb, but his feverish body felt every impact as Goku slammed his thick arousal into his body, a loud, moist noise emitted as Goku's groin slapped against his ass.

Goku grunted, his legs and back muscles burning as he pressed them both towards climax. _"I only hope my legs don't give out first…" _he thought to himself before Vegeta began writhing against him, his neck arching back, face contorted in a intense mask of ecstasy. Goku's body quivered in response, his cock seeming to expand immensely, pulsating within the tight passageway to massage Vegeta's inner walls, sending the Saiyan prince over the edge into oblivion.

"K…Ghhhaaaaaaa….ahhh!!" Vegeta shrieked, his body stiffening, his quivering length releasing an impressive stream of hot semen into Goku's waiting hand. Goku whimpered, his grip tightening on Vegeta's hips as his own climax crashed over him.

Vegeta felt Goku's body tense behind him, the small whimper warning him to hold on…it was going to be bumpy. Sure enough, Goku's cock drove into him savagely as the man screamed his pleasure to the world, the air around them snapping and crackling with raw power as Goku's body powered up to Super Saiyan form.

"Vegetaaaahhhhhhhh!" Goku moaned loudly with one last thrust of his hips as creamy molten liquid spurted inside of Vegeta, leaking out around Goku's cock to run in thick streams down the backs of Vegeta's thighs. With one last tremble, Goku's legs gave out, sending both men crashing to the floor into a heap of sweaty flesh.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, it's done! It's not really as "edited" as I'd originally planned, but it's good enough for me for right now XD I have a ton of other fics to get edited, so I'm glad to have TWARH done with. I hope you've enjoyed it, whether you had read the original eons ago, or not! If you liked it, let me know, yeah?

-Kaze 4-15-2008

* * *

Chapter 10

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to stare at the fuzzy strands of carpet below his cheek. He blinked softly, feeling a continuous soft breeze in his hair and was about to turn to see what it was when his memory decided to come back to him.

"Oh Kami…" He whispered, wincing as a burning pain radiated from his backside. He shifted slightly, making a face as he realized his ass and thighs were covered with sticky wetness, evidence from his and Goku's lovemaking earlier. Vegeta snorted softly as he let his forehead fall back to the floor, his eyes closing.

"Shit." He muttered, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this situation and leave his pride somewhat intact; his thoughts were disrupted as Goku moaned softly behind him, a strong arm looping itself around his waist and pulling him close to Goku's soft, warm flesh.

"You awake, Vegeta?" Goku's soft whisper came, the man's body shifting lightly to hover over Vegeta's back, his face lowering to nuzzle into the vertical hair at the back of the prince's head. Goku felt the other man sigh, his face still pressed to the carpet. _"He…he doesn't regret this, does he?" _Goku asked himself, a feeling of dread building inside him.

"Yes, Baka, I'm awake." Came Vegeta's muffled reply; he still didn't have the balls to face Goku. What confused him was that he didn't feel half as ashamed...or embarrassed…as he thought he should. He felt rather good actually, with a strange fuzzy warmth in his chest that had literally leaped at the sound of Goku's voice. He thought that he may have felt the strange sensation once before in his life, but couldn't think of anything that could have possibly made him feel that way. As soon as the thought left his mind, memories that he had previously been enlightened of came flooding back to him. His body seemed to relax even more, his eyes opening to stare at the wall a few feet away.

Yes. He had felt this before…before Goku had left him in the past. He had loved the man…._"I still do love him. How could I not?"_ A frown passed over his features quickly.

"_But…that wasn't me! It was, but it wasn't. Oh hell! That baka has fucked everything up!"_ He fumed slightly, but found that he couldn't be mad at the taller man, who was probably now worried sick that something was wrong with him. The prince snorted and rolled his eyes lightly before pushing himself up from the carpet and turning onto his back. Pain burst through his lower backside, making him gasp lightly in pain.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked worriedly at the man's soft cry, a painful grimace twisting the handsome prince's features briefly.

"Do you think having a large cock shoved up my ass repeatedly would make it feel good, baka?" Vegeta growled, his face softening only slightly at Goku's look of apologetic sorrow. "Baka." He muttered, ruffling Goku's mane of wayward ebony spikes.

Goku was confused. He wasn't sure exactly where he stood with Vegeta, and was afraid to ask. So instead, he simply stared dumbly at the man, waiting for him to speak again. Vegeta blinked at him, cocking his head to one side. Suddenly Vegeta burst out laughing, making Goku's eyes widen with apprehensive surprise.

"Ka..Kakarott….you…have the stupidest facial expressions sometimes!" Vegeta laughed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Baka!"

Goku frowned. "Can I help it if you confuse the hell out of me, Vegeta?" Goku growled, rolling away from Vegeta and sitting up. He scowled as his eyes wandered the room in search of his clothing. Vegeta watched Goku closely, amusement shining in his eyes.

"My my…testy, aren't we?" Vegeta taunted, poking a finger into Goku's ribcage.

"Knock it off, Vegeta!" Goku muttered, pushing the offending digit away.

Vegeta grinned, sitting up, careful not to put too much pressure on his nether-regions. "Ooh, yes, we are testy. Wake up on the wrong side of the floor?" His voice asked sarcastically. "Hn. You'd think fucking a prince would put you in at least a half decent mood. After all, I was the one who had his ass reamed, and I'm in a pretty decent mood myself. Despite the annoying GAPS in my MEMORY." Vegeta stressed. The gaps were beginning to annoy him; he figured that he and the younger Vegeta were pretty much integrated with each other now, and that's why he was actually feeling the gaps – he knew there were memories missing; he just couldn't seem to dig them up.

He was more than happy to finally feel like one person again, however; strange that it wasn't until he and Goku had made love that he felt…complete. His eyebrows rose slightly at his silent realization. _"Perhaps that was why I felt split in two…our…my…feelings weren't on the same level because I hadn't been intimate with him yet. Perhaps…perhaps I WAS jealous of my younger self."_ He admitted with a frown. He glanced up suddenly to find Goku staring at him. As their eyes met, Goku sighed and lowered his.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just...I don't know…." He let his last sentence linger as if he didn't know what to say.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Whatever. You're forgiven, I guess."

Goku blinked. He wasn't expecting that to come from Vegeta's mouth. He studied Vegeta for a second, and then remembered something he had said a few minutes before. "You still don't have all the memories, Vegeta?"

"No, Kakarotto, I don't. There's huge holes, like there's things I know should be there, and they aren't. As a matter of fact…" He paused, thinking. "I'd be willing to bet that I'm still missing at least half the memories." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let it be known, Kakarotto, that if you EVER mess with my past again, I will kill you."

Goku nodded. "I know…I'm sorry, Vegeta. I had no right…"

"No, you didn't, baka." Vegeta interrupted, his tone very matter-of-fact. "But you did, and there's no undoing it."

Goku was silent for a few moments, then his mouth slowly opened to pose a question. "Ouji-sama…would…would you undo it if you could?" He asked softly, liquid eyes rising hesitantly to meet Vegeta's.

Vegeta melted at Goku's formal address, but focused on the question. He wanted to scream that of course he'd undo it, but Vegeta knew that wasn't exactly true. He sighed, frowning. "Kakarotto…I don't know. I truly don't."

Goku's eyes fell and he nodded softly, his shoulders slumping. "All right."

Vegeta continued frowning, his lips pursing somewhat. "For the record, Kakarotto, I don't regret…making love with you; neither in the past nor now. But it's hard for me to really comprehend what's happening, because it's…these feelings…it's never happened to me before, and quite frankly, I never recognized my feelings for you as…affectionate. Do you understand? I'm used to finding ways to insult you, not love you. I don't know how else to explain…"

Goku seemed to brighten considerably at his words, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought. "I understand, Vegeta. I…I didn't know if you had feelings for me before I went back or not. I didn't even really realize my own feelings for you until I was in the past, and realized how much I missed you. I knew I always had…" Goku paused, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks. He was suddenly very uncomfortable, but he had said too much to turn back. Vegeta was waiting for him to continue, an amused smirk twitching at his lips. "I always had this obsession to please you." Goku continued, his gaze falling into his lap. "I didn't want to disappoint you, but it seemed like that's all I ever did."

Vegeta smirked, a low chuckle sounding from his chest. "You were trying to please me, Kakarotto? And here I thought you were just trying to annoy me…which you've always done well." Even Goku laughed at that. They fell into a companionable silence, both men slightly apprehensive and questioning about what the future now held for them.

"HEY!" Goku exclaimed, startling Vegeta out of his thoughts. "I completely forgot!"

Vegeta frowned. "Forgot what, Kakarotto?"

Goku was already up and moving towards his clothes, digging around them as if looking for something. Vegeta frowned as he watched Goku freeze, lifting to look at something and sighing softly. He turned and walked back to Vegeta, kneeling in front of him.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked softly, his eyes glossy as if filled with unshed tears. Vegeta couldn't help but look at him suspiciously.

"Yes, Kakarotto?" He said sarcastically, wishing the man would get to the point, and quickly. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Um…do you remember giving me something?" Goku asked, his eyebrows rising slightly.

Vegeta blinked at him, then threw his arms in the air. "Something…as in?? Don't speak to me in riddles, BAKA!" He shook his head, upward-swept spikes swaying slightly. "You and that damned woman…always speaking in riddles…" he grumbled to himself quietly.

Goku nodded. Vegeta didn't remember.

"Ok…well…I….um…oh hell…here." Goku extended his hand, noting with a flush of embarrassment that his hand was shaking. Vegeta looked at him, then the hand. Slowly he lifted his own hand, palm up, to rest just under Goku's. Goku placed the object in his hand and sat back, waiting for the prince's reaction.

Vegeta felt the coolness of the object as it was laid on his palm and immediately brought it closer for inspection; he gasped, his hand halting in it's journey, his eyes wide with shock.

"What?!" He whispered harshly, his eyes resting on the beautiful brooch that lay in his hand. It was his father's brooch, to be exact; the royal jewel of the house of Vegeta. Vegeta's body began to shake, his eyes filling with tears as he stared, uncomprehending, at the jewel.

Goku watched with a certain amount of satisfaction, tears filling his own eyes and trailing down his cheeks. Vegeta lifted his eyes to look at Goku, his mouth moving with no sound emitted from it. Finally, with a small whimper, Vegeta spoke.

"Kakarotto…how…?" Vegeta asked as he wiped tears from his eyes on the back of his arm.

Goku was looking at something still nestled in his palm, a ghost of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Vegeta looked, seeing a corner of paper, and immediately lunged forward, ripping it from the other man's grasp.

"V..Vegeta!" Goku gasped, trying to grab it back without success.

Vegeta's eyes read over the small piece of paper.

_Kakarotto,_

_I refuse to make a huge fuss over your leaving, though it is killing me inside. My pride will not allow me to say to you everything that I wish to…I've said much more than I should have already, making a fool of myself in the process…baka…you have that affect on me, it seems. _

_You will be going back to your own time, and I will be forced to wait for you; I can only imagine what the other Vegeta will think about all this. Here is a gift to him, from me, as, I have the strangest feeling that if I don't hand this over now, he, or…I, will never see it again. I stole it from my father's rooms earlier today, and you can guarentee there will be a massive man-hunt for the thief! They will never find it though, because I will have it…in the future, that is. Give this to 'your' Vegeta; perhaps it will be the last thread in winning his royal heart, ne? The Gods know you've already won mine. Baka._

_Prince Vegeta_

Vegeta stared at the paper in shock. He looked up slowly to watch as lazy tears still trailed down Goku's cheeks, his eyes looking off to the side as if deep in thought. Vegeta blinked. As if a fog had been lifted from his mind, they were there. All the memories were there. His hand gripped the jewel tightly a chuckle escaping him.

Goku looked back at Vegeta just as he began to laugh lightly. He sniffed and frowned, wondering if Vegeta was laughing at the letter or something else entirely.

The prince got on his knees, still looking at the letter, then folded it and handed it back to Goku. "This is yours, Kakarotto…I wrote it for you. I…I…wanted to tell you how I felt but couldn't." Goku took the letter and then paused at Vegeta's words.

"You…you remember?" Goku asked, confused.

Vegeta nodded slowly and smirked. "Yes… I remember it all now."

"Oh…" Goku said softly, nodding and absently rubbing the paper between his thumb and index finger. He startled as Vegeta's hand brushed against his cheek, his eyes springing to meet Vegeta's in question; what he found there made his heart nearly stop. Those black bottomless eyes that were usually relatively cold, if not frigid, held warmth.

"Kakarotto… " Vegeta said in a low whispery tone before pressing his lips against Goku's softly. Goku sighed, his eyes closing as he moved his lips against Vegeta's, returning the delicate kiss. Before long, the kiss was broken, and Vegeta eased back somewhat, but slid his hands up to rest on Goku's shoulders, their bodies only inches apart.

"Kakarotto…" He started again, pausing to swallow hard. "Do you realize how long I've waited for you? Do you know what it was like to wait?" Vegeta asked, his eyes searching Goku's. Goku shook his head.

"No, Vegeta…." Goku admitted, his breath hitching in his chest as Vegeta's strong masculine scent filled his nostrils.

"It was hell. Hell waiting for you. But I would gladly face hell again if it meant that I would have the chance…to be with you again…to prove myself to you. I'm not sorry for everything I've done, Kakarotto…and I can't apologize for who I am, nor will I ever apologize." Vegeta paused.

"Kakarotto, I am still the same man, with the same pride and arrogance that you are always bitching at me about; none of that has changed, nor will it ever. I have done many things to upset you, hurt you and others, and will probably do it again; that's just me. But know this, Kakarotto." The hand swept itself across Goku's cheek again, stroking it softly, lovingly. "I have always loved you, and always will, no matter what I say or do." Vegeta finished, his voice low and soft, his cheeks flushing crimson.

"Vegeta…." Goku said, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Vegeta smirked softly, then looked down at the floor, his blush deepening.

"I have to ask you something, Kakarotto, though it will make me look like a complete baka. Because of the…the past, I have to ask it…"

"Go ahead, Vegeta." Goku said with a nod. Vegeta looked up from the floor.

"….are you proud of me, Kakarotto?" He whispered softly, almost too quiet for Goku to hear. Goku blinked, wondering if he had heard that right, and wondered why he would ask such a question. Then it hit him.

Flashback

"I'll wait for you, Gok…Kakarotto. I'll work so hard…and make you proud of me. I want to be as strong as you when we meet next."

Goku smiled, his arms slipping around Vegeta's waist. "Vegeta…I've always been proud of you. Not only when you are at the same level as me, but in everything you do, you make me proud. If only you knew how proud I was of you when you fought the androids…Buu…or when you wished all those people back that you killed while Majin. You are my prince, Vegeta-sama, that alone I am proud of. It has nothing to do with how strong you are, you know that it doesn't matter to me."

Vegeta nodded and sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Goku's chest. "So how does it feel?"

Goku paused, looking down into the mass of dark spikes that were tickling his chin. "How does what feel, Vegeta?" Goku asked, confused.

Vegeta snorted. "Baka! How does it feel to win a royal heart?"

Goku smiled. "It's like a dream, Vegeta. I just hope I don't wake up from it."

Vegeta snorted again, his arms wrapping around Goku tightly, that eerie warmth spreading throughout his body. "Baka."

* * *

(This next part was originally the Lost Chapter, also dubbed the "PWP Epilogue " )

Goten smiled and waved as he passed through the doorway, shutting the metal door softly behind him. He had just been in to see Bulma, who kindly took time out of her busy schedule to talk about the small time machine she had continued working on since he and his father had returned from the past; he had been surprised to realize that it had already been a month since they had returned.

Running down the hall, his head swiveling behind him periodically to make sure Bulma wasn't storming after him, he made his way to Trunks' bedroom and waited patiently for the pale haired man to return from his day at work. Carefully, he slipped the small box from his pocket and examined it, thinking back to his conversation with Bulma.

* * *

"Now, Goten, I've made it so that we can actually set coordinates for it, isn't that exciting?! Of course, we have no real way to test it…well, not a way that's particularly safe, anyway."

"Bulma-san, I'm sure anything you create works just fine." Goten had replied, smirking softly at the flush that spread across the older woman's cheeks.

"Oh Goten! You're so much like your father, you know that?" She asked, reaching forward to ruffle his hair.

"_I hope that doesn't mean you want to fuck me, too…"_ He thought, suddenly very uncomfortable under the woman's exuberant gaze. Bulma blinked, then looked back down at the tiny time machine.

"Anyway, some day I hope to try it out, but until then, it's just not safe. Say, I've been meaning to ask, Goten…would you like to come to work for me? I mean, you're a pretty smart young man, and it's about time you started taking care of yourself." She smiled and winked. "Kami knows your father will never come and work for me; he's too busy working for Earth, huh?"

He grinned. "Bulma-san, I'd love to work for you."

"That's great, Goten! I'm sure Trunks will be happy about it, too…you two could have lunch together. Let me go make a few calls, you stay put!" She said excitedly, jumping up from her chair and dashing into the next room, where she immediately began blabbing to someone on the phone.

Grinning, his hand shot out, scooping the time machine up and into his pocket and ran from the room, waving and calling out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Bulma-san!" He was gone before Bulma even comprehended his words.

* * *

Goten looked up from the small device at the sound of footsteps, just in time to watch Trunks round the corner into his room. Goten slipped the device into his pocket and grinned at the handsome young man who flashed him one of the sweetest smiles Goten had ever seen.

"Goten! What are you doing here so early? You usually don't come over until after eight…" Trunks exclaimed as he shut his door behind him, his hand lifting to loosen his tie and unbutton his stiff dress shirt. Goten made a face.

"I don't see how you can wear clothes like that…Gohan wears them all the time and they just look so uncomfortable!" Goten said, ignoring Trunks' question.

Trunks grinned. "Well, lets put it this way," The shirt and tie were flung across the room towards the hamper. "If I wasn't wearing these uncomfortable clothes, I wouldn't be stripping for you right now." Trunks smirked and winked, his hand slowly sliding down his stomach to unbutton his pants.

Goten licked his lips, his eyes watching the hand and it's lazy descent down the twenty-year old's muscled body. He and Trunks hadn't taken their relationship any further yet, but that was going to change. Real fast.

"Hn….Trunks, as much as I'd love to watch, we've got somewhere to go."

Trunks sulked. Goten had brushed off his advances for the last few weeks, and he was beginning to think Goten didn't want him. Stripping his pants, socks and shoes off quickly, the slipped a pair of ripped up jeans and a black t-shirt on, then hurriedly went about putting socks and tennis shoes on. "Ok. So where are we going, Goten?" Trunks finally asked after his pouting fit.

"It's a secret." Goten said softly. Something in the tone made Trunks turn and look at the darker haired young man. Goten stood and waited for Trunks to finish tying his shoes, then stepped closer when he was done.

"Secret, huh?" Trunks asked, curious.

"Mmhm. Ready?"

Trunks frowned slightly, then shrugged. "Sure, Goten, I'm ready. Where…" Trunks' gaze lowered as Goten began pushing buttons on a small object in his hand, his eyes widening as he recognized the machine. "Goten, what…" Goten looked up at him with dark eyes, a vicious smirk lifting his lip before a flash of light enveloped them both. From the doorway, Bulma gasped as she watched the two men disappear.

"Dammit, SON GOTEN!" She yelled, fist smacking down on her open palm.

* * *

Trunks groaned, moving his body only slightly as he came to, noting the extreme heaviness in his limbs, not to mention the pounding in his head. "Damn…." He muttered, his hand lifting to run through his hair.

"Trunks…are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. Trunks debated whether to just ignore the voice, or chance the pain that would surely assault him when he opened his eyes; curiosity won and his eyes cracked open to focus on the black eyes that peered at him from above, filled with love and concern.

"Goten?" He asked weakly, struggling to sit up. Goten leaned down and grabbed his arms, helping him into a sitting position. "What happened? Why am I on th…" Trunks froze, his gaze moving around the strange room they were in. He suddenly remembered the time machine, the flash of light. His head jerked to glare at Goten. "Goten! What have you done?!"

Goten grinned at him. "It's all right, Trunks. We're here for a little vacation is all. Welcome to Frieza's ship." He laughed as Trunks stared at him as if he had sprouted an extra head. "Believe me Trunks-kun…you're going to enjoy yourself." He purred, leaning down to drop a kiss on the stunned man's lips.

Trunks sighed. "Have I ever told you that you're an asshole, Goten?" He pursed his lips at Goten's eager nod.

"Yep. Everyday, Trunks-kun!" Was Goten's happy reply.

"Baka."

Goten smirked, lifting his shirt over his head and off of his body, then followed with the rest of his clothing. Trunks stood and eyed him warily. "Take off your clothes, Trunks."

"B..But…where are we? What kind of room is this?" He asked, his eyes scanning the meager items in the room; a bed, a dresser, a closet, a small door that he assumed led to the bathroom, a table and four chairs. On one of the chairs, a large breastplate sat, and on the table sat a glass jug with what looked like water inside it. The bed was dressed in blue plain linen, and the one window held no curtains.

"It's a common soldiers room. Now strip." Goten demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly. Trunks' eyes widened, his mouth opening for a second before he thought better of arguing. "All right." He said with a sigh. This wasn't how he had envisioned his first time with Goten. Or at least he was _assuming_ that was what Goten had planned. But why on Frieza's ship? And why this time period?

He froze as Goten stood before him, a pale hand running through Trunks' lavender strands. "Sorry, Trunks-kun. Just trust me, okay?" He asked with a small devious smile. Trunks smiled in return and nodded, stripping down to nothing.

Goten turned and walked towards the small doorway that led to the bathroom and pushed the door open.

Trunks' head jerked upwards, panic racing through his system as he suddenly realized that there was another ki in the room. "Goten, what the f…" He quieted as he lost his voice, or his will to even speak. In the doorway stood a tall young man, his gaze piercing as it landed upon him, narrowing to fine slits.

Trunks gawked at the man, who was easily two feet taller than himself; but then, perhaps the extreme gravity-defying mass of ebony hair that spiked upwards from a low widows peak and fell in softer spikes past the man's knees made him seem taller than he was; Trunks doubted that, however. A thick brown tail wrapped itself tightly around his naked waist, just below thick cords of knotted abs; his eyes scanned the form with awe, noting the tight creamy scarred flesh that spoke of hundreds of battles won by this man who couldn't have been any older than himself.

Scarlet blotches dotted his cheeks as his eyes quickly skipped over the hefty arousal nestled between burly thighs, and back up to the man's face. Those eyes were still upon him, dark brows angled down in a scowl, a smirk lifting the left side of the handsome face. _"This is the man from Goten's memories…this is Raditz!" _Trunks thought to himself, his eyes widening further.

Raditz's smirk grew, his eyes flickering off of the strange lavender haired boy to focus on Goten. "Are you sure he doesn't have something wrong with him, Goten?" He asked in a droll voice. "He doesn't seem to know how to breathe without his mouth gaping open. Is he trying to catch flies? He looks a little daft…"

The voice snapped Trunks out of his daze. "G…Goten…" He mumbled, his eyes still wide. "What….what are we doing here?"

Goten approached Trunks and pressed his naked form against the elder Saiyan. "I wanted to share something special with you, koi." He grinned at the look of shock on Trunks' face as he registered Goten's motives. He jerked away from Goten, but only managed to crash into a massive chest belonging to Raditz, who smirked down at him, his tongue dashing out to lick his lips hungrily. Trunks whimpered, moving back a step, bumping into Goten.

"Goten, no, this isn't right…" He managed to say before arms slipped under his own, Goten's hands moving over his sides to his chest.

Nimble fingers plucked at Trunks' nipples while Goten lowered his face to the side of Trunks' neck, his tongue moving in long sensual strokes from Trunks' shoulder, up to the sensitive spot just under his ear. Trunks shivered, his head falling backwards onto Goten's shoulder. He then moaned softly as a shadow fell over him, soft lips claiming his own in a deep kiss.

Trunks' eyes cracked open to gaze into Raditz's, feeling slightly detached while the other man hungrily feasted upon his mouth, their tongues twisting together passionately. Raditz leaned into him, the man's erection pressing just under his ribcage, while Goten lightly thrust his arousal against Trunks' ass. His right hand hesitated slightly before reaching up to grasp Raditz's stiff member and began to stroke it lightly, his left hand lifting higher to cup the back of Goten's head.

Goten literally bathed the lavender haired demi-Saiyan with his tongue, nipping and sucking as he went, leaving small blood-bruises in his wake. His own hand slipped down Trunks' chest, maneuvering itself between the two other men to grab his best friends cock. This wasn't moving fast enough for Goten. He wanted more.

Trunks blinked as the hand was removed from his arousal, the warmth at his back suddenly gone. Breaking the kiss with Raditz, Trunks' turned slightly to see Goten moving to the floor, where he leaned back on his elbows, watching the other two with hooded eyes. Raditz snorted softly and stepped away from Trunks'. "C'mon, looks like Goten is getting bored…we'll have to change that, ne?" Trunks merely nodded, not believing any of this was happening. He trailed after Raditz who had dropped to the floor, straddling Goten's hips and kissing Goten roughly, large hands roaming the muscled form of his best friend.

Trunks frowned, a familiar swelling building inside him; this had nothing to do with pleasure, however. This was jealousy. Fists clenched, Trunks struggled with his anger even as he found he was being disturbingly turned on by the show, which shouldn't have surprised him after scanning Goten's thoughts and finding himself in the same predicament. But this was different. This was happening now, and he could do something to stop it.

He growled, hovering above the two men, ready to yank Raditz up by his hair before Goten broke the kiss and looked up at Trunks with smoldering eyes; eyes that burned with a poisonous all-consuming passion that Trunks had only had the pleasure of seeing when Goten had allowed him to witness his encounter with Raditz through the memory scan. Now he not only visually experienced the animalistic quality to Goten, but could also feel it; it traveled like electricity up Trunks' legs, making him tingle, and in some places, even go numb. His heart quickened in his chest, his breathing coming in soft pants. The sexual tension between them filled the room, and even Raditz began to appear unsure of what was happening.

Trunks blinked, slowly falling to his knees. _"How…how could he have this kind of power of me…and…and with just one look!"_ Trunks wondered unbelievingly; he could not look away from his dark eyed friend, who had just raised himself to his knees and began crawling towards him, narrow hips swaying softly. _One step….two….three… _and Goten was there in front of him, a slender hand reaching up to clasp the back of his neck, wrenching Trunks down to meet his heated lips. Their mouths melted together, their kiss long and rough, tongues wrestling against each other as if they were sparring. Goten pulled away slightly, tongues lashing out between them, twirling, twisting…_"Oh Kami, yesssss…this is what I want. Goten…"_ Trunks gazed longingly across at Goten as their mouths continued to duel, Trunks slowly gaining some of his confidence back. He moaned, leaning to grip Goten's lower lip between his teeth, yanking on it roughly until the coppery taste of blood trickled into his mouth.

Twin growls sounded from Goten and Raditz; Goten from the mix of pleasure and pain, Raditz from the arousing smell of blood. Heat flooded Trunks' back, but before he could move his mouth in question, splintering pain streaked down the side of his head as sharp incisors sank into his earlobe savagely. Blood ran freely down his neck and shoulder before Raditz began sucking furiously on the wound, Goten moving in to lap up the scarlet trail from his shoulder up to his ear, a groan bursting from his throat as he swirled his friends blood around his tongue, memorizing it's taste.

Goten panted lightly against the wet skin at Trunks' neck. "Enough foreplay. Raditz!" Goten barked as he moved away from Trunks'. Raditz looked up from Trunks' ear, his lips lingering a moment before he abandoned the silky treat. Goten made a movement with his hand, something Raditz understood, but Trunks did not. Trunks was in no condition to voice his suspicions, however; his body literally shook with need.

Goten turned to Trunks, a soft smile upon his lips as he pulled the lavender haired man to his feet, holding him steady. "Trunks-kun…this is where it gets fun." Goten whispered, making Trunks shiver, a small whimper escaping his throat as Goten kissed his lips softly. "You mean so much to me, Trunks-kun…and I love you…you know that, right?" He continued, the whisper caressing Trunks like silk.

"Nn…yes…I know …" Trunks replied softly, his eyes drifting to Raditz who was making disgusted faces at them.

"Love? I can't believe you two are fighters…" Raditz scoffed, shaking his head lightly. A smile perched itself on his lips as if he were extremely amused by the scene. "Now, if you two are finished blubbering," Raditz added, his head lowering so that his chin rested on his chest, arms folded. "Lets get to it." He purred, dark eyes flashing mischievously.

Trunks found himself shoved face-first into the wall, his hands braced above his head for stability. Goten purred softly in his ear, hips gyrating against the older man's ass. "You ready for this, Trunks-kun?" He half purred, half growled. Trunks panted in reply, his eyes slamming closed as he felt Goten grab him by the hips, pulling him ass outwards so that he was bent over. His legs were spread, widening his stance more. Raditz smirked next to him, then made a comment to Goten that Trunks' didn't quite hear; however, shortly after his statement, Trunks heard Goten fumbling around in a drawer nearby.

Goten quickly found what he was looking for and returned to Trunks, unscrewing the cap of the small tube, squeezing plenty of the clear slippery substance onto his fingers and throwing both the tube and cap behind him. His body was tight and humming with intense need, his erection hard and stiff as he slowly smeared some of the slick formula around Trunks' puckered opening.

Trunks gasped as something cold and slippery touched him, his mouth opening to protest; At that moment, however, he was forced to look down as Raditz slid down the wall next to him and moved between Trunks and the wall. . Raditz looked up at him, and then surveyed his bent form with a smirk. Goten's fingers began probing him, and soon he lost all interest in what Raditz was doing as he concentrated on the pain and discomfort radiating from his backside. _"This is nothing compared to what's going to happen…Good Kami, this is going to hurt…"_ He cringed inwardly at his thoughts. He wouldn't back down now…he wanted to please Goten, and he was sure Goten wouldn't be doing this if Trunks himself wasn't going to receive pleasure in return; no…he knew Goten all too well. He relaxed, knowing that though he may be in pain, he would enjoy himself.

Goten's fingers retreated, leaving Trunks feeling strangely empty; he made a soft noise, his head turning slightly as if trying to look back at Goten. Then something hard was pressed up against him and a small cry was ripped from his throat as Goten's iron cock entered him slowly, tears of pain springing to his eyes as he fought against his desire to tense up; his eyes opened slightly, dropping his gaze down into the dark eyes that stared up at him from the floor.

Raditz watched with morbid curiosity as Trunks' face underwent a series of painful grimaces. Goten had explained that the boy… --well…he seemed just a boy, but according to Goten, this man was actually slightly older than himself-was a virgin; and this was something Raditz understood, as while he had been on the giving end of sex many times, his first time on the receiving end had been with Goten…and it had _hurt_. His hand slipped up Trunks' thigh as Goten pulled mostly out and slowly slid back in, wringing a small whimper from the man above him, his hand moving reassuringly in soft strokes.

Trunks swallowed and began to relax as the large hands stroked the front of his thighs, an odd sense of added security washing over him. Without warning, waves of pleasure crashed over the lavender haired Saiyan, his mouth dropping and his eyes snapping wide as Raditz leaned forward and took his erection into his mouth.

Goten grinned at Trunks' reaction, knowing what Raditz had done. _"This will make it much easier for him" _Goten mused, thrusting a bit harder into his preoccupied friend. There was no sound of protest, no tensing of muscles, so Goten pushed deeper and faster, settling into a fast yet easy rhythm, bending his knees and angling himself slightly every now and then to stroke the sensitive area inside Trunks' body.

Raditz pressed his mouth down upon the man's cock, finding his taste strangely exotic and spicy…and very enticing, though Raditz could only wonder why. He deep throated the quivering organ, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the tip, dipping it along the ridge, then going down on it again deeply. A small amount of fluid seeped from it's tip and Raditz licked it off eagerly, grabbing the narrow hips before him and jerking him forward deep into his throat, then pushing him back against Goten's now frantic thrusts.

Trunks was seeing stars; his cock was engulfed in tight wet heat in front of him, and he was being filled and pounded into from behind; all pain had disappeared completely, and he was left in a stupefied delirium, desperate sobs and grunts being his only means of communication. He heard the wet sounds below him as Raditz sucked him off rapidly, the man's rumbling moan vibrating his already throbbing organ. Goten thrust into him sharply from behind, his constant moaning filling the room as he neared completion.

"Trunkssss…." Goten panted in his ear, slender fingers gripping Trunks' shoulders like a vise.

Trunks arched his neck back slightly. "Goten…oh Kami….harder!" He growled, thrusting forward into the larger Saiyan's mouth, then slamming back into Goten. "Oh fuck…oh fuck….Goten!!" Trunks screamed, his cock exploding with a quivering jerk into Raditz's mouth; seconds later Goten cried out, fingers digging into Trunks' shoulders and tearing thin lines of skin off down Trunks' back as he came deeply inside the other demi-Saiyan. Both fell to the floor, or rather, both fell on top of Raditz, who was wiping thin streams of come from his chin and neck. He grunted slightly, shifting so that Trunks leaned against his chest and Goten leaned against Trunks' back.

All three men were silent with the exception of their heavy breathing as they recovered from their bout. Goten nuzzled Trunks' back, then noticed the thin lines of blood he had drawn.

"Oi…sorry, Trunks-kun. I didn't mean to hurt your back…" Goten apologized, sitting up. Trunks followed, sitting up on Raditz's lap and reaching behind him to finger one of the long bloody welts; he hissed softly, then shrugged.

"It's not too bad. I'm ok." He turned and smiled.

"Hm. Good." Goten replied, then looked around him at Raditz. "Trunks-kun…I think its Raditz's turn." Goten grinned, moving up Raditz's legs and shoving Trunks off the large muscled lap to the side. He nibbled lightly at Raditz's neck and Trunks' followed suit on the opposite side, their tongues licking at his salty sweat slicked skin, teeth nipping as they both made their way downwards.

Trunks found his exploration of the large Saiyan's body quite arousing, as his scent and taste were nearly intoxicating. He slid his tongue farther down the man's body, noting that Goten continued at the same pace; Trunks nuzzled the patch of stiff dark hair between the man's thighs before he met his best friend's fiery eyes across from him. Goten smirked softly, his eyes casting themselves downwards to Raditz's large erection, then back up to meet Trunks' gaze. Trunks grinned softly, both of them moving simultaneously to shower the phallus with whispery soft kisses.

Raditz gasped, his hips jerking slightly as he felt the men touch him softly with their lips, his eyes opening wide as he watched their mouths open, tongues darting out across the sensitive ridge, overlapping to not only taste him, but each other also. Their tongues flickered over his taut flesh, the soft wet organs battling against one another for the prize. Goten slipped his mouth over the head, sucking hard while Trunks nibbled his way down the soft underside of the shaft and back up again. Raditz panted, his fingers digging into the short fibered carpeting below him, his back arching as Goten took him in deeply and growled around his aching hardness.

Goten licked and sucked on Raditz, then spread the man's legs to fit his body between them, never slowing in his work; Trunks was pushed out of the way.

Trunks scowled, about to question Goten when Raditz made a small movement with his hand, catching Trunks' attention. The man was panting, his eyes barely open, hips thrusting softly into Goten's mouth; Trunks gave him a questioning look, and Raditz lifted his hand once again to point behind Goten. Trunks blinked, then excitedly crawled behind Goten.

Goten frowned as he sucked harder, lifting his ass farther in the air, wondering when Trunks was going to take the hint. Finally, much to Goten's pleasure, he felt his friend move behind him, and entered him quickly with a clumsy thrust. He grunted in pain, his eyes tightening before he busied himself again with Raditz, soon rocking back against Trunks' hard thrusts with passion filled whimpers.

Goten licked and sucked on Raditz, then spread the man's legs to fit his body between them, never slowing in his work; Trunks was pushed out of the way.

Trunks scowled, about to question Goten when Raditz made a small movement with his hand, catching Trunks' attention. The man was panting, his eyes barely open, hips thrusting softly into Goten's mouth; Trunks gave him a questioning look, and Raditz lifted his hand once again to point behind Goten. Trunks blinked, then excitedly crawled behind Goten.

Goten frowned as he sucked harder, lifting his ass farther in the air, wondering when Trunks was going to take the hint. Finally, much to Goten's pleasure, he felt his friend move behind him, and entered him quickly with a clumsy thrust. He grunted in pain, his eyes tightening before he busied himself again with Raditz, soon rocking back against Trunks' hard thrusts with passion filled whimpers.

Once again, both demi-Saiyans collapsed into a heap of heavily breathing, hot, sweaty flesh. Goten raised a hand to flick a clump of wet hair from his eyes, but aside from that, found he couldn't move; Trunks felt similar, his legs quaking every time he attempted to move. Finally, he managed to flip himself onto his back.

"Sugoi…" Trunks breathed softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

The next morning, Trunks and Goten bid Raditz farewell before he left on his newest mission, to purge a large planet nearby of it's inhabitants with two other Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. Trunks and Goten slept a few more hours, then showered and dressed, readying the device for their departure. Goten paused, turning away from Trunks and walking to the large window, looking out into space.

"I just want to get a last look….hey…wait a minute…" Goten said, his voice wavering slightly. Trunks frowned, walking up behind him.

"What's wrong, Goten? Oh wow! Check out that planet, its atmosphere is blood red!" He exclaimed, pressing his face against the window for a closer look.

"That's Vegeta-sei…." Goten said absently. "But what I was talking about, is that…" He pointed at the dot flying towards them from the planet. Trunks narrowed his eyes, his Saiyan eyesight focusing enough to tell him that it was a being, not a spacecraft. One with dark hair just like Goku's and Goten's, all wild and spiky. Suddenly men seemed to be everywhere, surrounding the ship and then moving into attack the one Saiyan man that approached them. Trunks jerked his face towards Goten as his friend and lover let out a choked cry.

"Grandfather! NO!" Goten shrieked, pounding on the glass with his fist.

"Goten, careful, you'll break the damned glass, baka!" Trunks said harshly, grabbing Goten's fist. Goten tried to jerk free of Trunks' hold but failed, only managing to trip them both to the floor.

"Dammit, Trunks, let me up!" Goten growled.

"Goten, _you_ tripped _me_, for crying out loud!" Trunks huffed, standing unsteadily to his feet and grabbing Goten's hand to help him up. Just as they stood, the ship began to shake lightly, the room suddenly filled with an eerie glow. "What the fuck!?" Trunks muttered, turning towards the window; he gasped at what he saw.

"No…." Goten whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, his fingers clutching the window desperately. "No…" Planet Vegeta was nothing more than an enormous shower of fiery rocks. He spun from the window, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Trunks felt a sob rising in his own throat as it really sank in; he had just witnessed the end of the Saiyan people. His people. Goten's people….and Goten's grandfather…had been trying to protect the planet by himself? He shivered, not understanding. Stroking Goten's hair, he pulled the taller man into his embrace and rocked him slowly.

"I'm sorry Goten…I didn't want to see that either…" He whispered. "Lets go home now."

Goten nodded, pulling the device from his pocket. As he had already set the coordinates, he simply pressed the 'unlock' button and then hit the power key. A familiar flash of light enveloped them, and they were gone.

* * *

Both young men were silent as they followed the sound of voices into the Briefs' kitchen, wet tear trails still snaking down Goten's cheeks. They paused in the doorway, out of everyone's sight.

"I don't care what you two do…but I don't want you setting a bad example for Trunks! I really don't know how he would handle this, anyway. And Goku, how do you think your sons will react, knowing that you're sleeping with a man…Vegeta of all people! It's going to be a big shock!" Bulma's voice echoed from the kitchen into the hall.

"Woman, will you shut up for a minute?!" Vegeta growled. A thud sounded, Trunks assumed it was Vegeta's fist hitting the table. "I don't care what those brats think! I'm having a hard enough time with my own thoughts on the matter, I don't need to be worrying about theirs, too…not that I even care. I do as I please…NO ONE tells me different!" Vegeta exclaimed, his voice growing louder.

"Aye yai yai!…lets calm down, guys…" Goku's voice floated softly from the room. Trunks looked at Goten questioningly.

"You don't think they're actually…" Trunks began, and then stopped as Goten nodded.

"Oh, they are. Believe me." Goten smirked, then sighed, his sadness not forgotten. "C'mon, lets tell them we're back."

The two stepped into the room unnoticed.

"I don't think Goten will have a problem at all. As a matter of fact," Goku paused, seeming to get caught up in a memory that made him cringe. "I know he'll be ok with it. And Gohan, I don't think he would…" Goku became silent as he lifted his eyes to meet Goten's. "Son!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Hi Dad. We're back." Goten said with a small smile. Silence descended upon the room; Goten and Trunks looked upon Goku and Vegeta; Goku had his arms around Vegeta's shoulders, and though Vegeta looked slightly annoyed, he wasn't moving to shove the taller man off. _"So this is it…it's official. They'll be good together; I've always thought they were soul mates, in a weird sort of way."_ Goten thought happily.

Bulma, Goku and Vegeta looked at their sons, who seemed oblivious to the fact that they were holding hands. Vegeta arched a brow.

"Where have you been, Trunks?" Vegeta asked evenly, his eyes reflecting nothing he might be feeling at the moment. "Your mother was worried sick. And you, brat, " He said, pointing at Goten. "Are a thief. Hand it over. Now, before I break both of your hands."

Goten yelped, letting go of Trunks' hand to dive into his pocket. He pulled the time machine out and shoved it across the table. "Sorry, Bluma-san, Vegeta-sama." He said, lowering his head. It was true…he had stolen it, and that fact made him cringe.

Vegeta nodded stiffly, his arm circling around Goku's waist. "Well, answer me, Trunks."

Trunks frowned slightly. He hated interrogations; why should he and Goten have to explain themselves to anyone? They were full grown men. He smirked, his eyes narrowing as he slipped his own arm around Goten. Goten blinked, startled, then smiled, nuzzling Trunks' neck. "We took a small trip, father. We wanted some time…alone." He stated, pulling Goten closer.

Bulma looked between the four men; one set of Saiyan lovers, one set of demi-Saiyan lovers. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll never understand you people!" She exclaimed before she spun on her heel, time machine in hand. "I'll be in my lab."

Four sets of eyes watched as Bulma walked out of the room, then settled once again on each other. Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly. "I smell Raditz…."

Goku's eyes widened. "Goten! Not again!" He exclaimed, gawking at his son.

Goten blinked. "You…you…know about…"

Goku snorted. "You think I'm an idiot? I was outside your door when you were…were…" He motioned with his hand. Vegeta leaned towards him with a smirk.

"Fucking, Kakarotto?" He offered. Goku flinched visibally.

Goku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What a strange family we make."

Vegeta snickered, his tail curling around Goku's thigh. "Lets leave the brats and go spar. I feel the sudden need to…kick your ass…." Vegeta let his words hang in the air. Goku looked at him. "Hentai."

"Who's talking?" Vegeta shot back.

Goten looked to Trunks. "I'm going to be ill, lets get out of here."

Head nodding furiously, Trunks agreed. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Owari


End file.
